


Minority

by Musashden



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Racial slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying at the Greene Farm Rick's group meets another group of survivors that are nearly their complete opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story should be looked at as sort of a parody. I can't help but notice that there are less and less minorities on the show. They're supposed to be in Georgia/Atlanta right? So this is what happens when Ricks group meets another group of survivors - making them the new minority. Pairings include Merle/OC and Daryl/Glenn

"I heard it mooing!"

"Shh! You want to attract walkers. Keep your voice down."

"Which way, Peaches?"

"Over here. Caught sight of the farm house when we were up on the ridge. Looks like another abandoned one."

"If it's a female that'd be great."

"Might be two. A boy and a girl."

"Might be none. Just two lame-brains roaming around in white suits."

"Way to be optimistic, douche."

"Fine, I'll be like you and think there's a cow just wandering around this field. Somehow unscathed by walkers."

"Both of you can shut up now….oh! I see it. Give me the rope. Let's tie it up and check it for bites."

"Freeze!" Rick yelled out of habit. He shined a light on the intruders and they scattered like roaches. "God damn it." He went after one and heard Daryl sprint off to catch another. "Hold it!" He called. All he could see of the person was the tan bottoms of their shoes as they left him in the dust.

"Fuck you." She said over her shoulder. Rick ran after them until he realized he had lost them in the dark. The sound of their steps got further away until all he could hear was his own. He turned quickly and headed back to the farm when he heard a scream.

"Cannibals! Peaches, god damn you and your blasted cows!"

"Gotcha!" Daryl said triumphantly as he tackled a girl to the ground. "Ah!" He yelped when something hard and narrow slapped him in the face. "God damn it, girl!" She wormed from underneath him and hopped to her feet.

"Cannibal bastard!" She said as she struck him in the back with what ever she had in her hand. Daryl growled and brought up his crossbow. When words didn't work, threatening always did. Rick came just in time with his flashlight and shined it on her. She put her hands up when she realized Daryl had a weapon pointed at her.

"I'm not a cannibal. But if you hit me again and I'll take a chunk out your ass." He said before he grabbed her by the arm. "Get moving."

\----

"Robin?" Daryl asked as he examined the bow in his hand. He had taken it from the girl they caught in the field. When they got her back to the house they sat her in a small parlor and left Daryl to guard her while they went to discuss what to do with her. Daryl said the obvious: 'Let her go. What did they need her for?' but they seemingly ignored his suggestion. Lately everything had centered around keeping the farm safe. Other survivors had proved to be untrustworthy and dangerous. So that meant if you weren't already in the group you were treated as hostile. Shane had taken her quiver and for some reason the laces out of her shoes. And Daryl was charged with her bow. He spotted the name inscribed on the stem of the bow and glanced at her. "Like Robin Hood?"

"Call me that again and I'll 'put hands on you'." She said. Daryl lifted an eyebrow at her threat. It didn't sound very menacing in her proper accent. She didn't even sound like she was from America. He just snorted – it figured foreigners would be the ones to survive the apocalypse. He knew it probably didn't matter so much anymore. The only people guarding the border were mindless, half decayed walking corpses. They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "It's Hermangarde."

"What is?" he asked as he ran his index finger over the taut line.

"My name. It's Robin Hermangarde."

"Oh. Daryl Dixon." He introduced himself. She crinkled her nose a little.

"Charmed." She said like she really wasn't. Like it was habit to say it – like how Rick had yelled out 'freeze'.

"What'd you and your friends want?" he asked.

"A cow." She answered.

"Y'all got a farm?" He asked.

"No, we just wanted to eat it." She answered.

"How many of you are there?" he asked as he sat across from her. He studied her for a second. Despite being covered in grass, dirt and sweat she sat primly. Her back bone straight, her knees together – her hands resting neatly in her lap, her fingers tightly together. 'Got a mile long stick up her ass. Great, another Andrea.' Daryl thought. Her hair was cropped short and held out of her face by a headband. She was pale but he could tell she wasn't white. 'A half breed.'

"Five, not including me." She answered.

"You're awfully cooperative." He pointed out.

"I've learned that being difficult encourages hostility." She said. "If I am no harm to you, you'll let me go."

"True." He agreed.

"I'll take that back now." She said, matter of fact. Daryl looked at her bow and shifted it to his other hand.

"Not after the whooping you gave me in the field." He said shaking his head. He then pointed to the blaring red stripe on his face where she had hit him with the bow. He could feel it throbbing. He'd be all blue and swollen tomorrow. "Will they come for you – the other people in your group?"

"Probably not." She said.

"Not a whole lotta loyalty in your group?" he asked.

"No. It's night. Why would they risk it now? They'll come in the morning when I don't return."

"Sound reasoning." He shrugged as he reached in his pocket. There hadn't been an abundance of logic going around lately. He pulled out a beat up pack of Parliaments and fished one out. "Smoke?"

"No." She replied curtly.

"You don't seem worried." He pointed out.

"I haven't done anything wrong." She shrugged.

\----

"Rise and shine hillbillies!" Rick jumped up when he heard someone's voice through a megaphone. He rushed out the tent, pulling on his clothes and looking around for the source of the noise. There was what appeared to be a large ice cream truck coming down the dirt road to the farm. They all grabbed a gun and ran to head them off. They stopped just at the end of the main driveway. "Where's my girl, Robin?" the driver asked over the loud speaker.

"Keep it down. You'll attract walkers!" Rick hissed. "Come out here and we'll talk."

"Why you get to call the shots?" she asked – her voice booming through the speaker. "Who died and made you President?"

"Peaches!" Came a stern tone from the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes and hung up the mike and turned off the truck. She picked up her glock and climbed out.

"No guns." Shane said.

"But you've got guns." 'Peaches' argued. "And you're pointing it at me."

"Put the gun down, now!"

"No." She simply said. "Stop giving me orders."

"She's got a point. You're not in charge of us. And right now all we know is that you're a bunch of backwoods kidnappers." The passenger said as she got out the truck with a sawed off shotgun. "You approached us with guns." She pointed out. Rick sucked his teeth and lowered his gun. He tossed a glance over his shoulder – his way of telling everyone to stand down. Shane gave an indignant huff and swung his riffle around to his back on the strap.

"Robin said there were five of you. Where are the others?" Daryl asked. Peaches gave him a look before she knocked against the back of the truck. The double doors opened and two more people hopped out the back. A slender Indian man and woman. They tentatively rounded the van and stood behind Peaches. She looked past them and sucked her teeth.

"Where's the gimp?" She asked. Before they could answer she stormed to the back. "Husband! Get your lazy ass out here."

"Damn it - you loud mouth, fat ass, jungle bunny. Stop your god forsaken hollering." Everyone seemed to twitch at the crude string of obscenities except Peaches.

"Call me that again I'll cut off your other hand. Now move your redneck ass before I move it for you." She barked back.

"Holy shit…" Daryl said under his breath. He almost couldn't believe it when Merle climbed out the back of the truck. "The hell is this crap?"

"I'll be damned." Merle said as he moved past Peaches. Daryl practically ran to his brother and hugged him. "You still with these pussies?"

"Might as well be – it's where you left me." Daryl said as they patted each others backs heavily. They smiled wide at one another before giving appearances a once over. Daryl looked the same – as did Merle, minus his hand. But instead of a lumpy, burned up stub there was what looked like a leather cuff over it.

"When Peaches told me someone took that stuck up, zebra bitch I never imagined—" His sentence was cut off when Peaches smacked him in the back of the head. "God damn it woman-!"

"We have names." She interrupted. "I warned you about that shit."

"You're about to have a boot up your ass, spook. Go on now, I'm reuniting with my family here." Merle said. They both flinched back when she suddenly shoved the point of a machete in his face.

"Don't piss me off, cracker!" she yelled at him.

"Alright, everyone just calm down." Rick interjected.

"This is them 'calm'." The Indian man said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Look how bout we all just take a step back, sit down and talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? Give us Robin and we'll go." Peaches said. "Tell them Katherine." The way she pronounced the woman's name it sounded like Kather-reen. She just sighed.

"He has our girl, for now he holds the cards. He wants a convo." Katherine said as she shut the back door of the van. She walked up to Rick and extended her hand. "Katherine Black." She introduced herself. "Y'all know Merle. The mouthy one is Peaches. The guy is Charles. The girl is Mischa."

"Rick Grimes."

\----

"This is what they're so protective of?" Peaches asked as she walked around the outside of the farmhouse with Lori. Even in the end of the world the place was dilapidated. Farmhouses were often in a such a state. It looked like they were trying to repair it but it was falling apart too fast for them to fix.

"It's more of an idea, rather than the actual place. It's safe here. Safer than anywhere we've been so far." Lori explained.

"Still doesn't keep it from being a shit shack." Peaches muttered. Rick had allowed the other members of Katherine's group to wander around the farm so long s they were 'escorted' by member of his group.

"Do you mind is I ask…um—

"What's up with me and 'the honky'." Peaches finished her sentence. Lori smirked. 'Glad to see your priorities are in such important order.' She thought as she rolled her eyes. "It's a long story." She assured Lori. "Cracker bastard grew on me like a grey hair."

"Woman!" They both stopped walking when they heard Merle shout at them. He walked up to them with Daryl following not too far behind. "Where's my hook? Can't go hunting for your dinner without my hook."

"Have you looked up your own ass?" Peaches asked with a smile. Merle advanced on her so quickly it made Lori take a step back – afraid that she'd get caught in his swing at her. She looked around almost frantically, wishing Shane were there to at least put up some kind of defense against Merle. But instead of raising his hand to hit her he just stopped short and stared down at her. For a long, tense moment they just looked at each other. Merle's glare finally softened and he grinned. It made Lori's skin crawl.

"May I have my hook…?" He asked through grit teeth. Peaches just crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Please." Merle growled out. As soon as he said the 'magic word' she held up a somewhat shiny prosthetic pincher-hook. His smile widened and he held up his cuff covered stump.

"You going with your brother?" She asked as she slid it into the notch in his cuff. She twisted it and it clicked into place.

"Yeah, so we can catch up." He said.

"Take princess Robin with you."

"Come on now – I don't need no coos babysitter." Merle said. "I wanna cut loose with my brother."

"Fine." Peaches sighed before she put her arms around his broad shoulders. "Be safe. Catch something good."

"Don't tell me what to do." He said and crinkled his nose a little. He then tapped his forehead against hers – the impact making a soft smack. She just smiled as he set off. Lori let out a sigh in disbelief. Suddenly she and Rick seemed so much more functional.

\----

"I was an EMT. Mischa was a fire fighter in the Army reserves." Charles said as he helped Dale haul water back from the well behind the chicken coops.

"So you know about medicine?" he asked. "I gotta say this is a bit of serendipitous luck."

"Why's that?"

"Rick…our pseudo leader – his wife is pregnant." Dale said. Charles seemed to freeze for a second.

"Oh." He said after a moment. "That's…both very good and very bad news."

"Yes, it's become a subject of concern with this temporary homestead. Rick and the owner, Hershel don't see eye to eye. And it seems like things have gone nothing but wrong since we got here." Dale said.

"I'm guessing it'll be better if we move along as quickly as possible." Charles said. He trailed off a bit, looking around for a second. Mapping the area with his eyes, searching for the quickest route out.

"Well that's what they're talking about in there."

"While we're out here doing busy work? They are pretty much deciding our futures." Charles said. "Is that how it always is in your group?"

"What do you mean?"

"That guy – Rick. He makes all the decisions for everyone and you guys just…" Charles shrugged. "Follow him. That's kind of weird."

"We weigh our options. And decide together what's best for the group – together." Dale said. On some level Charles realized Dale didn't really believe that. "What do you do?"

"Well, we mostly just settle in one place until the walkers become a problem. Keep our trucks well maintained just incase. We started out in New York with just me and Katherine. Found Mischa – holed up in a gas station mini mart in Pennsylvania. Peaches and Robin in North Carolina. Merle just south of them."

"Merle made it all the way to North Carolina?" Dale asked in disbelief. Charles laughed.

"We spotted him right at the border to South Carolina. We thought he was a walker until he flagged us down. First thing he did was curse out Peaches when she told him where he was. She head butted him and kicked him in the nuts and that was the start of their 'great love'." He snorted. "He was pissed when he realized he had been going in the wrong direction."

"Where were you headed when you stopped here?"

"Nowhere in particular. We settle where we can. But like I said, we only stay in one place for maybe a month before walkers start roaming too close for comfort."

"You're not looking for a cure or army protection?"

"Why would we? We can protect ourselves and none of us are high grade scientists. What good would a cure be in our hands?" Charles answered his question with another question. Dale seemed to mule over what Charles told him before he shrugged. "As far as I know there's no cure for death. Even if we could change the infected back to normal their organs would be useless – half their faces and limbs chewed off. The best thing for them is to put them out of their misery."

"Anything you can tell me about them?" Dale asked.

"Aim for the head." Charles stated. "Or the knee caps. They can't walk, they can't get you."

"I see."

"We studied this one walker that kept sitting on the car outside one of the houses we stayed in – in Raleigh. Everyday he came and sat on the same car and just waited and waited for who knows what. Until…he couldn't move anymore. He rotted – couldn't catch anything to eat."

"So they eventually…just die off?" Dale asked.

"Is it so unbelievable? They still have a human physicality. Without food, they die. Just like us. Actually we discovered that regular humans are more fragile. We can drown, suffocate on smoke fumes, injure a vital organ – walkers do any of that stuff and they keep limping along like nothing happened."

"Good to know."

"Where is your group settled now?"

\----

"About four miles west of here." Katherine answered. "We found this little motel next to a gas station and decided to hold up for a while. Collect stuff in the area – give the fridge a rest."

"Fridge?" Hershel asked.

"Oh, it's what we call the ice cream truck." Katherine answered. "We also have one of those food trucks with built in fryer and stove. It's back at the motel."

"So you're—

"Yeah, basically meals on wheels." She joked. "Amazingly enough every gas station has tons of diesel left over – no one needed it during the first wave so every tank is full. The truck is self-sustaining with that stuff. Gas powers the engine, engine keeps the freezer and stove running – and there's no extra strain on the engine because it's what the vehicle was made for."

"That's actually a good idea. What made you think of the ice cream truck?" Rick asked.

"No one else did." She answered truthfully. "Every one wanted either fast cars or electric ones to get them out of the city. After a while the power grid went down so electric cars became useless. And regular cars don't run on diesel and that's all that's left. Me and Charles found the ice cream truck completely untouched, full of gas, bottled water and snacks. There were three of them actually so we took all the food and vital parts from the other two and kept them to make repairs on our main one."

"You seem to have adapted well to this…situation." Rick pointed out.

"It's not that hard." Katherine said with a shrug. "I mean I miss my old life but dwelling on it ain't gonna keep me alive. Speaking of which, you might want to put your cows in the barn. If we saw them and heard them – then other people can too…and not just survivors who might want to take your little hamlet." Rick and Hershel looked at each other. "We done here?"

"No, actually. I was just thinking… we might be able to help each other out." Rick said.

\----

"Katherine? She's a bitch." Merle said.

"Are any of them not?" Daryl asked.

"Nope. They all drive me crazy with their shit but compared to your group of pansies they are practically navy seals." He snorted. "Katherine… she's always so god damn calm all the time. Little miss level head. Surprising for a red bone girl, they're usually nutty as squirrel shit."

"She seems like she's seen a lot. She ever talk about who she lost to the walkers?"

"Her friends. Apparently she used to be really popular. Ran the Waldorf-Astoria in New York or some crap like that. One of those micro managing, crisis, anytime chicks that cater to rich pricks." Merle answered.

"The Indians?"

"Normal and plain as paper." Merle said. "They're either related or something. I don't know. The girl is a total military dyke though."

"Merle, I gotta ask. What's up with you and that fat ass spade?" Daryl asked. He flinched when Merle shot him a glare.

"Watch your mouth boy. That's my woman you're talking about." He warned.

"You called her a jungle bunny…and a spook." Daryl pointed out.

"That's just how we talk to each other." Merle said and smiled a little. "Since day one she didn't take none of my shit. Beat the crap out of me every time I got out of line. Stuck with me while I was detoxing and out of my mind..."

"So she's basically domesticated you. She carry your nuts around in her purse next to her tampons?" Daryl chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, that woman is the reason I'm alive." Merle said. "And she is every bit of the bitch that she seems to be."

"Why you put up with that?"

"I don't think you'd understand."

"Aw shit, you're in love with her!" Daryl laughed. "That's sad. You're like them abused chicks that won't leave their husbands." Merle snorted.

"Have you seen the tits on her? Her cleavage is where I keep my hook. And I ain't lost my edge. See." He held up his hook and Daryl laughed. "You stick with someone. They keep you alive and all of a sudden color stops mattering. Everything you were so sure of shatters like a god damn dinner plate. She had patience for me when the others wanted to leave me in a ditch. It ain't easy dealing with these demons of mine. The way I see it all that thick brown skin is keeping all her goodness inside."

"Spare me the mushy crap." Daryl said with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, so basically the pussy is good and she keeps you from being a dick. And in return you feed her and don't murder them all in their sleep." Daryl rationalized. "She does have nice lips."

"Hell yeah she does! All that ass and titties are more 'cushion for the pushin'." Merle said before he nudged Daryl in the shoulder playfully. "Doesn't hurt that she ain't a stuck up skinny bitch pretending to be tough."

"Yeah, we seem to have a stock pile of those." Daryl said.

"You thinking about joining me and my crew of darkies?"

"Why don't y'all join us?" Daryl asked. Merle went silent. It really wasn't his call but he didn't want to admit it. They had made it clear the first day that he wasn't the leader of anything. Nobody was. Oddly enough he didn't feel angry about it. 'Watch your ass' and 'watch your mouth' were basically the only rules they ever gave him. If he wanted to leave he could and they wouldn't resent him. But if his choices were joining Rick's group or staying with them he'd gladly stay where he was.

"Alright but those girls don't pull any punches. Y'all might throw us out because we ain't afraid to tell you you're being assholes."

"Sounds like that's just what this crew needs." Daryl said as he took aim with his crossbow. He nailed a squirrel to a tree and Merle whistled.

"Nice."

"Thanks… so what's the deal with that light skinned chick with the bow. She any good with it?"

"An Olympic level champion – or at least that what she claims. She came here for a tournament and then all this happened and she got stuck. Won't stop acting like Queen Mary—

"Elizabeth." Daryl corrected him.

"Don't sass me." Merle said as he brandished his hook. Daryl chuckled and reset the line of his bow. "Anyway you finally stick it to that blond bitch? She seems slightly less uppity than the last time I saw her."

"Naw, I'm not touching that." Daryl said. "She shot me a few weeks ago. Bitch is crazy." Daryl skirted the discussion about his sex life by nailing another squirrel.

\----

"Explain it to me again. Why are we staying to help these people?" Robin asked.

"Cause good deeds are good karma." Katherine answered. "Think of it as helping the population. You saw how easy it was to sneak up here. These people are humans – they don't want to eat us and we could use a few days of interacting with people other than us."

"I don't know, Kathy." Mischa said as she peered out the window at Shane. "That guy makes me really uncomfortable."

"More so than Merle?"

"Yes." Mischa answered truthfully. "At least Merle let's us know he's crazy. That guy… he's off. All of them are except for the kid."

"Why is that Rick guy so hell bent of settling here? I mean, doesn't he know he basically has the pick of the litter as far as places go?" Peaches asked.

"It's his wife. She's pregnant. They also lost a little girl a few days ago – she was turned and he had to put her down. He doesn't want that for his little boy so he's clinging to this place cause he can't think of anything else." Charles said. "Poor bastard doesn't even acknowledge that his best friend is in love with his wife."

"How do you know all that?" Robin asked.

"Spent the afternoon with the old guy…Dale. He's a gabber... I mean friendly." Charles said. "So it's a tie on staying and leaving. What should we do?"

"We don't have to spend the night here. The motel isn't far enough for that." She said. "I'll tell them we'll be back to help them out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains corny bonding moments. Be warned!

Merle stayed at the farm over night, much to everyone's chagrin. Everyone except maybe Daryl. They stayed up half the night on watch. Catching up on what's been happening to them and talking just a little too loud. Merle was different when he wasn't coked out. Not very different but different enough to be just slightly less threatening. Everyone seemed to be relieved to wake up the next morning with all their limbs intact. They were even more relieved when Katherine returned with her group.

"What should we work on first?" Rick asked – eyes brimming with hope and optimism. It seemed he liked being around new people, as long as they didn't pose a threat.

"Morning calisthenics." Merle informed him when he over heard the question.

"A work out? Really?" Andrea asked. "The world ended and so did recreational exercise along with it."

"So you've pretty much given up on surviving?" Merle asked.

"That's none of you business whether I want to live or die. I make my own decisions and –

"Before you continue this uppity little rant why don't you tell me when was the last time you ran anywhere?" He interrupted.

"I…Well—"

"When was the last time any of you out ran a walker? How about ten walkers? How about sprinting to the food line without getting winded? Eventually you'll have to out run them when your ammo runs out – and it will."

"What's your point Merle?" Shane asked impatiently.

"My point is, you settle – you get soft. Fat, flabby, and basically just a walking pork chop for the lamebrains. If you stay in shape you're always ready to mobilize should they come bustin' into your little closed off bubble." Merle said. No one wanted to admit he had a point. Andrea considered shooting herself then – not sure if she wanted to live in a world where Merle was right about anything. "So – calisthenics in the morning. Every other morning, with your weapon of choice. Full of ammo and a back up if necessary."

"You wanted our help. It starts with this." Katherine said. Rick shrugged and everyone fell in line.

"Alright ladies, let's show these fart sacks how it's done." Merle barked. The first leg of exercise was three sets of suicide drills. Merle yelled the order at them before joining in himself. "Let's climb the mountain, girls." Daryl tried not to laugh as they all jogged in place. Kicking their knees up high and pumping their arms over their heads. Merle stopped half way through to check and see if everyone was doing it right. "Come on 'curry powder' – get them knee caps high!" he said to Charles. "Touch em' to your tits, Daryl – don't slack off."

"Screw you." Daryl huffed – but he intensified his movements. It had been a while since he had been through one of Merle's workouts and he had to admit he had fallen a bit out of shape. Normally he'd be running circles around his older brother.

"Faster there, 'Peach-puddin'. I want your ass flat as a pancake."

"You'd be so mad at yourself." Peaches huffed.

"No amount of exercise can get rid of that caboose." Robin added. Peaches flipped her off.

"What is this? Y'all got time to 'conversate' here? That must mean you're ready for the run." Merle said.

"Run?" Carol gasped.

"That's right, momma. This is just the warm up. Move out Princess, show em the way." He said as he jogged in place. Robin started the line and led the group around the perimeter of the property. They used the fences as hurtles. Only Merle and Shane cleared each one of the first try. Katherine snagged her foot on one and face planted into the dirt with a girlish scream. And Rick landed on his ass on nearly every jump. Merle noticed some of them started to straggle behind and ran back to motivate them. "Boo! I'm a walker!"

"What?" Glenn asked. He was already irritated by Merle in general. Now he was picking on him.

"I said I'm a walker, boy. You better move your yellow ass before I take a bite out of it!" Merle said. Micsha and Daryl laughed. Merle fell back a little and snagged a stick. He used it to poke Glenn and Carol until they sped up. "I think you ladies are bored. How bout a song."

"Oh god." Daryl sighed. Laughing a little hysterically when his brother began to sing.

"Living easy, loving free." Merle started. "Season ticket on a one-way ride." Robin joined him.

"Asking nothing, leave me be. Taking everything in my stride. Don't need reason. Don't need a right." Peaches started singing too. Daryl figured he might as well seeing how he knew the words. "There ain't nothing I'd rather do." Pretty soon all of 'Merle's girls' and Charles were singing with him as they huffed along. "Going down, party time. My friends are gonna be there too." Much to everyone else shock they all but screamed out the next part. "I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

\----

"Walking 'happy meals'. The lot of you." Merle said – finally winded after the run and a round of push ups. He looked down at Peaches, Charles, Glenn, Carol and Dale as they laid on the ground and wheezed. "You got potential." He said to Daryl as he leaned against the RV with Andrea, Robin and Rick. "My little shining stars as always." He smiled at Mischa, Shane and Katherine – the only ones standing up right. They were gasping for air but they had no trouble supporting themselves, weapons still in hand. He glanced at the porch where Hershel's 'children' had gathered to watch them. He knew Hershel was a lost cause – already wobbling on a cane just to get out on the porch. There was a blond woman who he had no hope for either, standing close to Hershel. The two younger girls and the boy would probably be of use but something told him Hershel wouldn't allow it. Lori hadn't participated for whatever reason – he didn't really care.

After the workout there wasn't really anything to do so Katherine and Charles went with Rick to comb over the property and find weak points. Maggie tagged along to be Hershel's eyes and ears. Merle hung back with Peaches when Daryl and Robin went out on a quick hunt. The rest just stayed around the farm doing chores. Around dusk Daryl and Robin came back with a few rabbits, and lucky enough some ducks that had stopped to bob around in a nearby lake. They were handed over to Mischa and Carol for preparation. Lori was a little miffed that she now folding laundry alone but Merle assured her she was doing what she was best at. She just shot him a glare as he gave her that wide, toothy grin of his. She really didn't miss having him around.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Daryl snagged Peaches' arm on her way to a well. She just nodded and Daryl looked at Merle. "I'll walk her out to the well." Merle just shrugged and went back to the fire pit. He was making it deeper so they could cook all the food at once. He glanced up at Daryl's back as he walked with Peaches and frowned for a second.

"What's up?" Peaches asked. Daryl noticed a dopey smile cross her face and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's with the smile?"

"I just realized I haven't had a chance to meet and talk to my 'brother in law'." She used air quotes when she said brother in law. He already knew her marriage to Merle wasn't anything official. Where they were from, a 'marriage' consisted of a man and woman shacking up and promising to not diddle anyone else - unless a shotgun was involved. Merle and Peaches' 'wedding' probably consisted of them making said promise and then splitting a Twinkie. When he got a closer look he saw Merle's dog tags hanging around her neck - half hidden between her breasts.

"Damn, you two are serious about this shit, aren't you?" he asked.

"You sound surprised."

"I am." Daryl admitted. "Not really at him, at you mostly. Never met a woman who can put up with him for more than one night. Plus you don't seem like each others type."

"Well as far as I know all the black football players in the world are dead now so my options ain't exactly vast. Plus it used to be my job to deal with guys like Merle."

"You work at the DMV?" he asked. She laughed.

"No. I was a counselor at a VFW."

"Oh." He said. "So that's why the racial shit don't bother you?"

"They're only words. That and I lived in North Carolina. Merle just says things like that because he's ignorant and scared of what's different from him – he just says it out loud instead of thinking it like everyone else. What little stability he had was ripped from under his feet and to keep from seeming weak he lashes out at others." She said. "Actually, I've seen way worse cases than your brother. Guys on ten times more drugs. Some that couldn't stop having flash backs. Others unwilling to reallocate – retreating into the mountains to play 'soldier' forever by themselves." Daryl thought that last bit sounded familiar.

"So he makes you feel useful? Needed?" he asked.

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "Other times he makes me feel like killing him." Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah, y'all are in love. He said the same thing about you."

"That's my Merle." Peaches chuckled as she put the bucket down under the well pipe. She pumped it a few times and Daryl couldn't help but watch her tits bounce. It was habit but he knew it wasn't what he wanted anymore. He shifted back and forth and looked over his shoulder towards camp.

"You think he'd be so accepting if…well you think he'd accept me if I came back with a…um." He stammered – it didn't help that she was staring at him now. It was already hard enough to think about - let alone say out loud what he had been doing.

"Let me guess. This is about the young guy. What's his name – Glenn?" She said before she started pumping again. He looked at her sharply but didn't confirm or deny anything. "Are you two just screwing around or are you shacking up too?"

"How in the hell did you—

"Women's intuition." She interrupted. "Plus I saw you grab his ass before we left. His smile stretched for a mile."

"…" Daryl was actually speechless. He thought he had been so careful to make sure nobody had seen them. This woman had only been there a day and she already knew bout him and Glenn.

"Well Daryl given your acceptance of me, I think Merle might be more willing to think about accepting your boyfriend."

"Jesus, don't call him that." He pleaded through grit teeth. "You really think he'd be okay with it?"

"No. Definitely not okay." she answered truthfully. "He's gonna be pissed. And I mean pissed that his brother is a – and I quote: 'A fart fucking, nut gargling, fag'." Daryl couldn't help but smile – that did sound like what Merle would say. "In fact I wouldn't tell him for a while. I'm not condoning hiding your relationship but Merle has been through a lot lately – this might send him into a fit." She said.

"A fit? You mean like when he was blitzed?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. It's more like he doesn't know how to deal with what he's feeling and he can't think of anything mean to say so he wigs out and starts punching things. If that does happen, just punch him in the throat." Peaches said like it was no big deal. Daryl chuckled. Merle probably trumped her height by half a foot. He might outweigh her – definitely out muscled her. She had real guts to take on someone who could beat her into a pulp. But for some reason Merle hadn't. In fact he did the opposite and doted on her like she was the Aryan princess he had always talked about wanting. What had she done to Merle to make him change without really changing? He decided he really didn't care to find out – it wasn't his business to question their relationship.

"Either way, just don't tell him or anyone else for now. I wanna be the one to tell him. And if I'm gonna get my nuts squashed might as well be screwing for at least a week first. Right?" Daryl asked.

"Right." She agreed and patted him on the shoulder. She saw the face he made she touched him - like he was trying hard not to flinch away from her touch. He just admitted he was screwing an Asian guy - maybe that was all the diversity he could handle at the moment.

\----

That night they had dinner outside, around the camp fire as a way of thanking and welcoming Katherine's group. She even spotted Hershel for a second before he retreated inside with Patricia. After dinner they all just sat around and told stories and jokes. Peaches pretended to be annoyed when Merle sat down in front of her with his back turned. He fell back, planting his head and shoulders on her bosom and hooked his arms around her thighs.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she shifted a little. Luckily she had been sitting in a very low lounge chair so she wouldn't have to strain her back to support him.

"Rub my head." He demanded. She huffed and he looked up at her with the best puppy dog look he could muster. "Please." He added with a wide smile. Peaches just sighed and started running her fingers over his scalp.

"Ain't fair using those big blue eyes on me like that." She mumbled. He just settled against her with a self-satisfied grin spread across his face.

"You know, when I meet you I can honestly say I never thought you'd end up with someone like Peaches." Shane admitted. "She's so sweet and you're... such a douche."

"You making eyes at my woman?" Merle asked jokingly. Shane just snorted as if he were trying not laugh. If screwing Rick's wife wasn't a death sentence then messing with Merle's definitely would be.

"They're both crazy so it works out. But you have to admit they're cute together." Katherine said.

"Yeah, they are like one of them pug dogs that are so ugly they're cute." Daryl added. Peaches threw a stick at him and Merle gave him the finger.

"Watch what you say about my woman, boy. She's what I'm living for." Merle said. His admission started a rather serious discussion. They started talking about what they wanted out of life now – what they were living for, if anything. And what they hoped to do again. A lot of Katherine's group said they were fighting for the safety of others – that they were needed. Peaches went first by admitting that Merle was in fact her reason for living too. Getting an odd mix of 'Aww's and 'Eww's when she kissed the top of his head. She added that she was also living to be able to eat a chicken fried steak again.

"Because I can." Dale said. "Living is a bit of a luxury now. I want to sit in it's lap for as long as I can. This may not be an ideal life but it's the only one I got – God willing I don't come back as one of those things."

Lori's answer was predictable – her family. Robin wondered if she would suddenly keel over when the day came that Carl didn't need her anymore – but she kept the thought to herself. Rick's answer was the same. Carl forsook them both and admitted he was living for the chance to play video games again. They all laughed. Glenn in particular agreed with him as well as spun off a laundry list of other frivolous things he wanted to do again.

"Microwave bacon. Wake up late on Sundays – actually I'd like to know what day it is period. Sit in my underwear and play Fallout till my eyes 'fall out'. OH! Wear underwear!" He added that to the list and nearly all the guys laughed at him.

"You're the only guy I know that misses that." Shane said. "For me it's cold beer and a ball game on TV. Doesn't even matter which one – hell, I'll even take soccer."

"The internet." Mischa said when it was her turn. "The ability to travel across a state without having to drive there."

"Any new movie with Idris Elba." Robin said.

"You really think he survived?" Peaches asked.

"We did." Robin countered like it qualified the possible survival of celebrities. "And even if he didn't they could put his reanimated corpse in front of a camera and charge fifteen bucks for a ticket to see it and I'd be the first one in line at the theatre."

"I don't know." Andrea said when everyone looked at her. "There's not anything left even if this blows over. I guess I'm living not to be one of them." She was referring to the walkers. The group went quiet after her somber statement.

"Well, I'm living for my hair." Katherine broke the silence.

"Your hair?" Andrea asked in disbelief. Almost rolling he eyes at he ridiculous statement.

"Yeah." Katherine reached into her backpack and pulled out a picture. She handed it to Andrea and she looked it over. She barely recognized Katherine in the navy skirt suit she was wearing in the picture. It was very different for the dingy grey t-shirt and well worn blue jeans she was wearing now. She shined a flashlight on it so Andrea could see the whole thing. "See there – my hair went all the way down my back. All real. Used to take me hours to wash it all." She smiled.

"What happened?" Glenn asked as he looked at her. Her head was practically shaved like Shane's under the bandana she wore over it.

"The world ended." Katherine answered with a chuckle. "When the shit it the fan, first thing I did out of the road was chop it off. Didn't need it getting caught on something or some dead bastard grabbing it like it's a dinner roll. Zombie apocalypse is no time to be playing Rapunzel." Lori felt like everyone looked at her for a second after what Katherine said.

"Shit, it really is the small stuff that keeps you going." Shane said.

\----

"So why did you guys pick here to settle?" Charles asked Rick as they picked corn. The crop had apparently been growing at the next farm over the whole time. Along with cabbage and a few strawberries. Hershel had told them about all the neighboring orchids and farms – but they didn't think to go until Charles mentioned having a craving for strawberries. When Hershel told him the farm was just down the road he set out for it – only gaining Rick as company at the last minute. His excuse was safety related but Charles couldn't help but notice Lori glaring at his back as they left.

"It's as safe as anywhere right now. Off the beaten path. Not many walkers out in small towns like this. And the ones that do show up disappear a few days later and take a few with them when they wander off." Rick said. "Plus, my wife is pregnant."

"Is she bed ridden?" Charles asked.

"No. She's only a month or so along." Rick answered.

"So why can't you guys move? Nine months is plenty of time to find a place – clear it out, fortify it…sound proof a room for the nursery." Charles said. Rick just looked at him for a second. "If you guys have to go to such great lengths just to get Hershel to let you stay then—

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh, Glenn told me about your kid getting shot and the other little girl that went missing. I was sorry to hear that." Rick just nodded at him. "But not to seem like I'm taking sides but when you discovered she had been turned and subsequently took her out, why didn't you guys leave to find your own farm since Hershel didn't want you here?"

"It all happened in a few days, there was no time to think like that." Rick explained. "I don't know how to deliver a baby – none of us do. If we don't protect Hershel and his farm he might die before Lori has the baby. From either walkers or other survivors."

"Is that why you captured Robin? You thought she might try to…do what exactly?"

"A few days ago, we were in town when another group of survivors cornered us in a bar. They were savage men – looking to steal anything we couldn't keep from them. They threatened us. They wouldn't let us leave unless we promised to bring them and the rest of their group to the farm. They weren't going to accept that there was no room for them. The things they said to us…to complete strangers – they weren't good men."

"You ever think that maybe they were just scared?" Charles asked. "Not that I'm defending them, I'm just saying. How many survivors have you come across that just welcomes outsiders with open arms. The world might be different now but the people in it have gotten worse with conditioning. Everyone puts up a front to protect what little they have. If you keep going around kidnapping and shooting everyone that crosses your path just to get what you want you're no better than those men. You may tell yourself that you are, because you're fighting for your family. But what makes you think they didn't have kids at their camp to feed."

To be honest, Rick didn't want to think about that. Gio had told him about the pillagers and desperate people that came and took things without regard for who it belonged to. He couldn't think like Charles if he was going to survive. But if he hadn't at some point he wouldn't know Katherine and her group.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What makes you not want to stay at the farm?"

"Aside from knowing when I'm not welcome? I don't know. I like our group smaller, I guess. If the geeks come down on you, you won't be tripping over one another to get away. That's what the problem with the city was. Why there are so many walkers there. If five people settle at least two miles apart you'll still have them close enough to socialize often but they'll also have a better chance of surviving should a group of walkers take down one campsite." That made sense to Rick. "Plus, we don't need your farm to be safe. We have each other."

\----

Lori tried not to be too indignant when Katherine, Charles, Merle, Rick and Daryl left early. By the time she woke up they were already an hour gone. They had taken Carol's old jeep and headed who knows where. Glenn said it was a supply run and when she asked why he didn't go he simply told her he didn't want to. 'How could he not go, it's his job.' She thought as she headed for the RV. If anyone knew why they left so early and without Glenn it would be Dale.

"I actually don't know. They weren't really talking when they left but it looked like they were on a mission." Dale said.

"If their run in with those guys at the bar told them anything it's that it's not safe out there – and not just because of the walkers." She said. "And to leave us divided and unguarded—

"What am I—chop liver?" Robin interrupted when she over heard her. Lori didn't know what to say to the woman. "Not only am I here but so are Shane, Mischa, Andrea, T-Dog and Peaches."

"No offense but I don't know how well you can protect us spread so thin." Lori said.

"By walking the perimeter instead of wondering where other people are." Robin replied. "By practicing weaponry instead of concerning myself with stuff I can't control. Walkers aren't particularly stealthy – I believe protecting you from them would be easy." Dale pressed his lips in a thin line. Lori could only watch as Robin walked off to continue her patrol.

The group returned just before dark – the old yellow jeep loaded down with supplies and what little food they could find. "Where were you?" Lori asked as soon as Rick got out the car.

"Well since Katherine and her group have been helping us all week, we went and helped them out for a while. You know, cleaning out areas for them to sleep – boarding up the windows." Rick answered as he started to unload the truck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You were sleeping." He answered before he glanced down at her stomach. "You need your rest."

"Rick, you can't just go off like that and not tell anyone where you're going." She said. Daryl snorted.

"Why not, it's what you did last week when you went looking for him and got in that car accident." He said. She looked at Daryl for a second before she turned her gaze back to Rick.

"We needed you here."

"For what?" Merle asked. Peaches started to tell him to stay out of it but he didn't. "Seriously, what was so important that only he could do it and nobody else could? Wait, let me guess – you needed someone to hold the yarn while you knit tea cozies." He turned to Robin when she came up to help unload the car. "You were here all day - did you need Rick?"

"No." she answered truthfully. "Why would I?"

"What about you, old timer? Did you need Rick today?" Merle asked Dale. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was worried." Lori said.

"What for?" Merle asked and snorted. "Hey, Peaches what did you do when you woke up and found me gone?"

"Um, I spread out in your spot and went back to sleep." Peaches answered.

"That's what you should've done instead of worrying." He said.

"No offense but you can't compare our relationships. I actually care about my husband." Lori said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bitch." Peaches blurted out. "Saying 'no offense' before saying shit like that doesn't keep it from being an insult."

"Excuse me?" Lori said cocking her head to the side at the other woman. She glanced at Rick as if she expected him to say something about Peaches calling her a bitch. But he seemed to be ignoring them as he unpacked the jeep.

"Your condescension is really irritating. What makes you think I don't care about Merle the way you care about your husband? Unlike you I have faith that he'll come back. And if he doesn't then I can't really do anything about it. Why bother worrying when it's a waste of time. I spent the afternoon teaching your kid and the others sign language and other skills – while you were off 'worrying'." Peaches said. "Cause that's so helpful." She added sarcastically. "I mean I know it used to be your job to basically wait for him to come back home but…"

"How dare y—"

"The man spends the day helping others and gathering shit for you and the second he gets back you hop down his throat because he didn't give you a play by play of what he'd be doing today. Jesus, get a fucking hobby." Merle said.

"Okay, that's enough." Rick finally said. "Lori I'm sorry but I'm back now so—"

"Well it's about time you said something. Were you just going to stand there and let them berate me like that?" Lori said.

"…" Rick just looked at her – opening his mouth and then shutting it when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're all grown ups here. Why can't you speak for yourself?" Peaches asked. "Or do anything without him by your side?"

"Are you really analyzing our relationship when you're committed to him?" Lori asked and jabbed a finger at Merle. "I could write a book on how screwed up you guys are."

"And that would be useful, how?" Charles asked sarcastically. Peaches and Katherine laughed. Lori just scoffed and stormed away. Glenn came up, nearly jumping out of her way so he wouldn't get run over.

"So, what'd you get?" he asked. He was actually glad they hadn't asked him to go into town with them - it was like having a day off. Peaches had taught him a little sign language, he clipped his toe nails and even had time to think a little before they got back. Rick hauled a rather large barbeque grill out the car and smiled.

"Merle thought of this last night." Rick said.

"Yeah after nearly breaking my back digging that fire pit." Merle groaned as rubbed his side a little.

"Poor baby." Peaches teased him.

"Quite the elegant solution to cooking outdoors." Charles said. "This ones all yours."

"And we got one of those portable canopies for when it rains." Rick said. He handed it to Glenn and he nearly fell over from the weight of it. "Found some hotdogs that were still cold in a restaurant freezer along with some other stuff that wasn't spoiled…" It seemed they had looked in all the right places that day. Everywhere they went seemed to have something that would be useful.

\----

That night Katherine and her group were about to head out to their motel when Shane snagged Merle and pulled him aside for a talk. "What you want, I got business to attend to with my woman."

"I'm supposed to be telling you I have a problem with the way you talked to Lori this afternoon." Shane said. "She can't hear us but she's watching – two o clock over my right shoulder." Merle glanced up and sure enough Lori was watching them from the porch.

"So…"

"Just keep looking like you don't care." Shane said as he poked Merle in the chest. "See, she thinks I'm over here asserting myself as alpha male, putting you in your place and doing what she asked me to but I'm not gonna 'cause I know you care about that shit about as much as I do. This ain't your group and even if it was I have a feeling you still wouldn't give a damn if you upset her."

"Damn straight. Bitch needs to get useful or get fucked." Merle said. Shane tried not to laugh.

"Well she gave me this teary crap about how all she does is try to keep everyone together and people like you and your wife are tearing everyone apart. Did Peaches even say anything to her?"

"She called her a bitch and told her to not be a judgmental controlling cunt…in not so many words." Merle said.

"Well I'm gonna chalk some of the dramatics up to her being hormonal. She never thinks she's wrong."

"Sounds like a problem. Not my problem but…" Merle shrugged. "Is that all?"

"Give me a push." Shane said. Merle shoved him and he pretended to be mad about it. "That's good enough." He turned to walk off. "You better watch yourself and your wife next time, Dixon!" he shouted over his shoulder. Merle just chuckled. These people were crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flashback ahead. LOL

Two and a Half Months Ago...

"Hey look, a walker." Mischa said as she hung half way out the passenger side window of the fridge. She upholstered her gun and took aim. "Bet ten bucks I can bean him."

"Why would I need ten bucks? Where would I spend it?" Peaches asked with a chuckle. She slowed down a little. If Mischa wanted to kill the thing she wasn't going to stop her. Robin was asleep in the back – her bow clutched tightly in her hand as she snored softly. Charles, Wyatt and Katherine were in the food truck behind them. Katherine flashed the high beams at them.

"Yeah I see it." Mischa said as she took the safety off. Picking off walkers on the road had become a game to pass time, but they hadn't seen one for at least a hundred miles now. The further they got from the cities the less there were. When the lights shined on the walker it suddenly jumped and looked over its shoulder. "Quick one, eh?" She took aim and focused.

"Wait. Wait! It's not a walker!" Peaches said. When it saw them it suddenly started waving both arms over its head, its movement too coordinated and smooth to be a jangling, half dead person.

"Hey!" It called out. "Hold up there!"

"Oh shit, it's alive!" Mischa said as she put her safety back on. "I mean…"

"Yeah I get it." Peaches said as she honked the horn of the fridge. She slowed to a stop – the food truck squeaking behind her. She turned the truck so the lights shined directly on the man and got out slowly. Robin was behind her already – taking an arrow from the quiver she always had on her back.

"God damn, bright as hell." The man said as he shielded his eyes. "Who's there?"

"We're alive. No of us are bitten." Katherine said. "That's all you need to know. Who are you?"

"I ain't answering to no skirt. Where's the man in charge?" he asked. Charles just chuckled when Katherine glanced at him.

"Well I'm all you're getting." Katherine said before Wyatt could say it was him. He'd take up the mantle if it meant moving things along. "Where are you going?"

"Fort Benning." He answered. He frowned when they all laughed.

"Sorry to tell you this buddy but you're heading in the wrong direction." Katherine said. He cursed a blue streak until he bent over gasping. He was exhausted – shaky and barely on his feet. Despite the cool night air he was drenched in sweat.

"We're headed somewhat close to there. You want a ride?" Peaches offered as she approached him slowly. He looked at her – squinting to focus. He then glanced at Katherine, Robin, Mischa and Charles. His gaze stayed on Wyatt for a second – his peachy complexion making him the odd man out.

"What is this? The goddamn coon patrol? I'd rather walk than ride with a bunch of cotton picking, tar baby—" His sentence was cut off when Peaches suddenly head butted him. He went down like a ton of bricks and groaned as he clutched his bloody nose.

"Damn it, Peaches." Katherine said as they all approached the man.

"That'll learn him some manners." Peaches said before she kicked his leg. Wyatt gave her an annoyed look.

"He's alive and he's alone. We can't just leave him here. Grab an arm." Charles said. Peaches did and jumped back when she discovered he was missing his hand. The stump where it should be was burned, lumpy and swollen. Charles took a minute to check his temperature. "He's cold." Peaches let out a sigh before she grabbed his arm again.

"Get your…spear chucking hands… off me." Merle mumbled as they dragged him to the food truck. Peaches kneed him in the crotch and he groaned. They tossed him in the back and he curled up on his side. Katherine took over driving the fridge and Robin took her turn behind the wheel of the food truck as Charles and Peaches looked after their newest member.

\----

"Country bumpkin." Peaches chuckled after their 'highway man' introduced himself as Merle Dixon. "That explains the Nazi-talk." They had stopped for the night in an abandoned house. Using the vehicles to block the entrances. The back loading doors were left open should they need to get into them. Katherine, Mischa and Robin were busy cooking dinner in the food truck – from the smell of it they were boiling potatoes and green beans. Wyatt was keeping watch out in the large bay window in the living room. He was relieved that they had found another Caucasian. Maybe now he could attempt to get some order to the group.

"And you're such a sophisticated Southern Belle – Peaches." Merle said – his grin spreading as he over pronounced the 'S' at the end of her name. "Keep your mouth shut picaninny-Peaches." She kicked the chair from underneath him and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Make me, skin head honky." Peaches said. He hopped up fully intent on back handing her but he swung with his severed hand and hit nothing but air. Moving so fast it made his head spin. He hadn't eaten in three days and the water he drank out on the highway had only reminded him how hungry he was. And it had given him the runs until there was nothing left to come out. He walked once the truck ran out of gas only to find out he had been going the wrong direction. He wanted to scream but only pathetic sounding gasps came out.

"I don't make monkeys. I train…" he trailed off as he staggered around. His lips were so dry they nearly stuck together. He let out a rather high-pitched yelp as Peaches' fist connected with his face.

Bitch had a mean right hook. Pain surged through his head and he collapsed to the floor. Bested by a black bitch with a fat ass – this was definitely not his day. "Behave, Merle." She simply said as she held up a granola bar. The sight of the wrapper had him drooling. "You hungry?" She tossed it to him and he tore into it like it was filet mignon. "Let me see your hand…umm wrist." She corrected herself. He eyed her for a second before he eased back into the chair. He held up his stump as he finished the granola bar. She shined a flashlight on it and Charles looked it over.

"Doesn't look or smell gangrenous." Charles said as he poked it with a coffee stirrer. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Merle answered. He flinched when Charles gripped his forearm and gently kneaded his fingers down it.

"Let me know when the feeling stops." He said. Merle sat there for a moment watching until Charles reached when his wrist joint used to be.

"There."

"You didn't damage any nerves in your arm – good, you should be able to still use it."

"Great." Merle said sarcastically.

"What did you cut it off with?" Charles asked as he turned to the black bag that was on the table.

"Hack saw." Merle answered with a sniffle. He was sweating again and Charles had to hold him still so he could see the burn.

"How long have you been detoxing?" He asked – the tell tale signs of withdrawal showing on Merle's already haggard face.

"I don't know! You writing a damn book. What's with all the questions?" Merle growled – he was aggravated all of a sudden. Eating the granola bar so quickly made his stomach churn. Charles cleaned his stub, being careful around a piece of skin that still looked raw and pink. He used a popsicle stick to spread an odd smelling ointment over the scorched skin and wrapped it up in a thin white bandage.

"Can you watch him?" Charles asked as he closed his bag and put it on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure." Peaches answered.

"I'll bring you a plate of—" Merle suddenly bolted from the chair. They thought he was running away until he bent over the sink and threw up. They both twitched at his horrible gagging noises.

"I'll eat later." Peaches assured him before he left. She walked to Merle and put her hand on his back. He swatted her away and was about to tell her off when he heaved. She started rubbing his back and he had to admit it felt good. The back and forth motion taking his mind off his cramping stomach. She moved away for a second and came back with a bottle of water. He looked at it before he glanced up at her.

"Why you being so nice to me?" he asked.

"I head butted you. I feel bad about doing that when you were so messed up." She admitted. "Even though you kind of deserved it." She canted her head to the side before she reached for his neck. He fidgeted when she snagged the chain along his collarbone with her index finger. She pulled his dog tags out and looked at them. "You're a vet. That explains a lot."

"Like what?" he asked before he spit in the sink. He took a sip of water and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it out.

"Your hair. Your build. The drugs. Your ability to cut off your own hand and still put up a fight." She said.

"You a psychic? Like that spook on late night TV?" he asked. She gave him a look before she let go of his dog tags.

"I used to be a counselor for 'shell shockers' at the Camden VFW." She answered. "You?"

"Professional country bumpkin." He said. She smiled and he was surprised to find her teeth were straight and clean. "So what's with all you darkies traveling together?"

"Just that, we're traveling together. And if you don't want me to go upside your head I suggest you stop calling us 'darkies'. We have names." She answered as she leaned on the counter next to him. She crinkled her noise at the smell of vomit and strawberry granola. She sat at the table a second later and he stood on the other side – holding himself up with the help of the door frame. He glanced at Wyatt and gave him a nod when Wyatt looked at him.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said with a shrug. "You're welcome to stay with us though." Merle seemed to mull it over - sipping water and looking out into the living room where the others were now eating dinner. The last group he was with had been nothing but trouble. They were the reason he was suddenly left handed. He wanted nothing to do with other people but they had food, water and transportation. He really wasn't in a position to be choosey.

"That tall, red bone bitch ain't the boss of me." He said after a while.

"Her name is Katherine. And she's not the boss of anyone. We don't have a leader and we don't need one." Peaches said as she stood up. "We already got one idiot white boy trying to fill the position and it doesn't even exist. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Save the love in for later. I'm not sure if I'm staying." He said gruffly as he eyed the ice cream truck at the back door. Peaches just shrugged and went into the living room without him. He stayed near the sink half the night. Around sunrise the water finally started staying down in his stomach. He all but collapsed into the rickety wooden chair at the table and fell asleep on his arms.

\----

Merle hated Peaches. The fruit and the woman. She mouthed off to him. She smacked him whenever he said anything. It might have something to do with the way he referred to them. He got a pinch on his arm when he called Charles 'Ali baba' and a slap on the jaw when he snapped on Robin and called her 'zebra girl'. He had hit her back one time. Just a reflexive backhand when she flicked his ear. And when she straightened up from the hard slap she kicked him in the nuts.

"Don't fuck with me." She warned him.

"Gonna… fucking kill you. Fucking…porch monkey." He growled through grit teeth. She dropped a hunting knife in front of him. His eyes going wide at the sight of it like it was made of gold.

"Why don't you try it?" She egged him on. He grabbed the handle but by the time he got to his feet his desire to slit her throat had passed. His rage ebbing out as the pain in his balls subsided. She just stood there, looking at him with a smug expression on her face. He put the knife through his belt loop and she walked away. Wyatt suddenly snatched her up by the arm and told her to back off.

"Why do aggressive bull dykes like you always got to kick guys around to make yourselves feel better?" he asked.

"First off, don't fucking touch me Wyatt!" She snatched out of his grip and shoved him back. "Second, I'm not gay. Third, fuck you! Forth, you ain't the boss of shit so don't think for a second you can tell me what to do. The last thing I need is some has been, loser car salesmen trying to reinstate slavery. Mind your own fucking business!" She snapped before she pushed past him. "Stupid cracker, I'll do what I want."

"Booshie, black, fucker." Wyatt mumbled but Merle heard him.

After three more nights of potatoes and beans Merle took to the woods with his relatively new knife. Whether they waited for him to come back or not, he really didn't care. He sat on a rock for a while. Listening for anything – walkers, rats, someone from the group. Finally a snake slithered past his feet and he snatched it up. It was a black momba. For a moment he wondered what it was doing there – probably an escaped pet or zoo animal. It could've bitten him and he would've died right there. He cut its head off and hung it on the rock to bleed out. When he turned around there was a rather large hare hopping nearby. The snake had been after that when Merle decided to make him dinner. He crouched low and the rabbit stilled. So long that Merle was able to nail it in the neck with his knife. He let out an excited 'whoop' at the incredibly lucky shot.

"Daryl couldn't do that on his best day." He said as he collected his prize. He stood there a moment – Daryl hadn't crossed his mind in weeks. Little bastard was probably out there on his own. Living in the woods like nothing had changed. They lived like this before the world ended. Eating snakes and squirrels was nothing new. They worked weekends to buy things they couldn't get out in nature. Beer. Boots. Cocaine. Pussy. For a moment he missed Daryl. His baby brother, his hunting buddy. The only person in this world that accepted him unquestioningly. How would he ever find him? They never had cell phones. Barely had a house phone. Would Daryl even go back home?

He didn't realize he had wandered back to the food truck until he saw Katherine sitting on the back tailgate with Wyatt. "Hey Merle." She said like she was expecting him. Wyatt looked elated that Peaches' latest tirade hadn't made him run away.

"Hey." He said. "Think you can cook this?" he asked as he held up the snake and rabbit. He was too tired to do it himself. His nerves still raw and jittery from what little food he was able to keep down. She made a face at the bloody creatures before she smiled at him.

"Yeah. Can you skin them for me?" She asked as she went into the truck. Merle went to work – doing the rabbit was easy enough. Unfortunately snakes were mostly all skin and it took a little longer to clean all the scales off the meat. He had a short conversation with Wyatt about what they used to do before the world ended. Apparently he ran an entire franchise of Jeep dealerships. It certainly explained why he thought he was such hot shit. He still wore a ridiculous pinky ring with a gaudy red stone in it. Merle gave the animals to Katherine and stood back and watched her cook for a while. Thinking it'd be interesting to learn how to do it a different way – other than throwing it on a grill and charring the hell out of it. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Wyatt asked.

"When the Waldorf used to get rabbit they came in these little, pre-seasoned and chopped, meat packs." She answered as she cut it up. "Didn't even look like it used to be a rabbit." She threw it's chopped off head out the back of the truck. "I used to think that hotel was so safe. Badge checks at every service door. Twenty four hour concierge – someone always at the front desk."

"Sounds swank." Merle said as he cleaned his knife. "How'd it go down?"

"They started using it as a survivor camp." She said. He nodded – that explained everything but she continued. "It took one idiot, to spot their boyfriend in a group of infected people outside and…" she trailed off. "He turned while I wasn't in the room. Got out, ate the house keeping lady that opened the door. Bit seven people before I…"

"You had to take him out?" Wyatt asked.

"Nearly became one of those things it took me so long to shoot him." Katherine laughed nervously as she cleaned the meat. Neither one of them could see she was on the verge of tears. "Well after that the military came in and shot everyone. Luckily there was an ambulance outside with a very compassionate, young EMT in it."

"You would've done the same for me if the roles were switched Kathy." Charles assured her from where he was sharpening something in the front seat. She smiled and put the first rabbit thigh in the pan.

"Is that when you decided to stop being so stupid? Stop thinking with your cunt and use your brain meat instead." Merle said. Wyatt laughed. She shot them a glare over her shoulder. Merle lifted his eyebrows when she smiled at him.

"Quite the astute hillbilly – aren't you?"

\----

Merle loved Peaches. The woman, not the fruit. He didn't know when it happened but she had wormed her way into his heart like a parasite. Maybe it happened that night she stayed up with him. He had gone through another fit of withdrawal. She had rubbed his back and wiped the sweat off his face. He was out his mind in pain and begging for a hit of anything. It felt like something had taken a hold of his insides and was trying to pull them out through his throat. And she just stayed there with him – ignoring it when he spat insults at her and never faltering when he pleaded. Most addict recovery nurses would look at him with pity in their eyes when he begged and cried. But her eyes – they gave him a look that told him he was stronger than his addiction. That he could live without it – that he would whether he liked it or not. That he needed to stop being such a pussy. He woke up the next morning feeling like a new man. His face was just a few inches from hers – she had fallen asleep right beside him on the floor. And for a few minutes things were perfect as he looked at her – but then he ended up ruining it when he sneezed right in her face. She woke with a disgusted groan and smacked him.

Merle thought maybe it was how she didn't take his shit. Like when he was chauvinistic or racist or just plain ignorant. She'd give him one of her love taps and tell him to 'watch it'. Merle knew what got him hot was not considered normal but when she put her machete to his throat and told him to 'shut the fuck up' he was sure he'd never been harder in his life. His attraction to her abuse was sick and sad. But it was also so much more than that. He had been raised to believe a woman's place was behind the man not beside him. Peaches not only challenged that way of thinking but she trampled all over it. All of the girls did. They more than proved they deserved to be held in a higher regard. He had witnessed Peaches take a walker's head clean off its shoulders with one swipe of her machete. They had taken out scores of them in their travels. She wasn't afraid – if she was she hid it well. She was brave, bull headed, brutally honest and a downright mouthy bitch. And after two months she had Merle fantasizing about running his hands up her thick thighs.

He tested his new love of dark meat by trying to think of the other girls that way. Robin was just so damn cold that he couldn't. Mischa was cute enough for a Hindu but when he saw her kissing Robin behind the ice cream truck he didn't want to get involved in whatever drama they might be going through. Katherine openly admitted she had become asexual since the end of the world. Plus when it came down to it none of them had bigger tits than Peaches. Not that 'tits' were the only thing that mattered but they were definitely a huge part of his decision making process. It had always been and he wasn't about to change that process now.

Wyatt still hated them all, for different reasons. According to him, Robin refused to realize her feelings for him as did Katherine. He clearly didn't see Robin's homosexuality or the fact that he was nearly old enough to be Katherine's father. Mischa and Peaches were too dark for his tastes, which Merle understood. He used to think like that. Then again Mischa was gay and as far as Wyatt was concerned, Peaches wasn't on the market. Merle was surprised at the spark of jealousy that ignited in him when he thought about another man touching Peaches. Wyatt seemed to be annoyed with Charles the most. He often remarked on how useless the other man was. That Charles refused to help him keep the women in line. Charles knew the same thing that Peaches had beaten into Merle and forced him to come to grips with. It wasn't their place. Not anymore. He could still rant and call them derogatory terms but when it came down to it white men – men period, were not the ones in charge anymore. Not of these girls that they had met randomly, they had not right to tell them what to do with their lives or how to act. Merle realized he was starting to think like a god damn Lincoln Lover.

Merle walked in on Wyatt in a bathroom rest stop and was actually surprised to find the man snorting something off the back of his hand. All at once Merle felt himself drenched in sweat. He bit his bottom lip and stared at Wyatt as he stared right back – like a deer caught in headlights. Wyatt just chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that man. I saw you the first night we found you. I know you 'party'." Wyatt said as he wiped at his nose with his index finger.

"I'm not judging." Merle said as he went to one of the urinals. He relieved himself - not sure why he even bothered with the formality of a urinal, he could've just as easily peed in the bushes outside. He chaulked it up to old habits dying hard and tried to ignore Wyatt as he made several snorting noises behind him. Drug addiction certainly explained Wyatt's often-manic flights of fancy. His enormous ego and his over indulgent way of thinking.

"Wanna 'clear your head' and make them bitches bearable?" he offered.

"Only lasts twenty minutes." Merle said as he zipped up his pants. It had become a bit of an odd task with just one hand. Merle was well aware of the hang time of cocaine. Which is why he used to need so much. A line to wake up. A line after breakfast. Two around lunch time. No drugs around dusk he was usually hunting then. His last line of the day would be before consuming a six pack of Miller and half a pint bottle of Jim Beam. And then it was off to bed.

"I'll take twenty minutes of peace over none at all." Wyatt said. "It's the only thing keeping me from killing these bitches. You sure?" Merle hesitated on his way back to the door. His stomach coiled and he nearly reached for the little vial in Wyatt's hand when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Let's go guys!" Peaches demanded from the other side. It made Merle nearly jump out of his skin. Wyatt quickly pocketed his drugs when he feared she might come in and get them. She eyed Merle when he can out. He was white as a sheet and sweating like a whore in church. "You okay?" she asked.

"He's fine, you nagging hag." Wyatt snapped as he sauntered by. Merle chuckled and ignored Peaches' glare as they headed back to the trucks. God, his stomach hurt.

\----

After another night of driving they came to an outlet mall. The cracked sign proudly welcoming them to 'Tangiers Outlet Mall'. There were tons of stores and not a lot of cars around so they decided to stop and go foraging. They paired off and went in search of supplies. Peaches ended up with Merle and Wyatt because of the odd number of people in their group. Robin and Katherine had stayed with the trucks to keep watch and Charles and Mischa headed to the south end of the mall. Wyatt sucked his teeth when Peaches told him not to use his gun unless he had to. It was a general rule when dealing with areas where there might be walkers. But coming from her made him want to do it all the more. Merle could tell he was high again – briefly wondering if he had been so obvious when he was on drugs. It was like watching himself in a different body.

'God, I'm an asshole.' He thought as he watched Wyatt hump a manikin and laugh. He joked about taking her hand and making it his girlfriend. Merle suddenly understood the phrase 'ignorance is bliss'. Wyatt didn't care that they might be in danger at the moment. He just kept up his hijinks and ignored the glare Peaches was shooting at the back of his head.

"Hey Merle, check this out." Peaches called from out on the strip. He walked to her and she smiled at him before looking at the store in front of her. The white letters on the window read 'Tangiers Prosthetic Paradise!'. He grinned and went for the door. It was locked. "Damn."

"Let me help you with that." Wyatt said. They jumped back when he threw a brick through the glass door. The noise normally wouldn't have been a problem but with everything around them so quiet it was likely to attract walkers. Peaches rolled her eyes at him before she reached through the broken glass and unlocked the door from the inside. "You're welcome." He snorted.

"Since you made the noise, you can keep watch." She said. Wyatt just made a face. Merle and Peaches entered the store warily. Checking behind the counter and the isles in the small stock room. The store looked like it had been closed since before the start of the epidemic. All the shelves stocked and untouched. They looked around – the front seemed to be mostly legs and whole arms. The back housing individual parts. Feet, toes, fingers, penises. They both stopped and looked at the last one.

"They even have pee holes." Merle chuckled when he noticed that was prominent selling point for the appendage.

"And balls to match." Peaches said as she pointed to the basket of oblong shaped, saline filled sacks. They both laughed before moving along. Merle picked up a metal hand and chuckled.

"Check it out. Just like that robot movie." He said as he toyed with the fingers.

"And just as creepy." Peaches said as she picked up a fake-flesh one. She took Merle's hand and held them side by side to see if they matched.

"Nah, need a size up." He said as he helped her search for it. They found one and it was a near match.

"For once you're lucky the world ended. Those start at two thousand dollars." She said as she looked at the pricing flyer on the shelf. "That one in particular has custom, intricate vein and bone underlay and real, enamel, veneer nails."

"The closest I'll ever come to a manicure." He said as he looked at the straight, shiny nails. He looked at the stem sticking out the bottom and frowned.

"You need a cuff." She said – already searching for one. She picked up a leather one and he brought his wrist up. She put it on – the sleeve attached to it reaching half way up his forearm with another piece that buckled around his bicep. She tied the straps around the sleeve – tightening them until he said 'when'. He watched as she stuck the prosthetic into the cuff and twisted it until she heard a click.

"Jesus." He said when he held it up to look at it. He flexed his arm – turning it over so he could see front and back. He didn't realize until that moment just what exactly he had done to himself. Seeing the pale fake hand made him tear up. "Jesus." He repeated. For the first time Peaches gave him that look of pity. But as soon as it came it was gone. She spotted something to her left and bent down.

"Maybe this instead." She offered. He looked at the large pincher hook in her hand and smiled wide.

"Oh yeah." He said – tears gone and forgotten when he laid eyes on it. He unsnapped the hand and she twisted the hook in place. "Yes." He laughed. He smiled at Peaches and she smiled back until she felt something on her chest. She looked down to find he had placed the fake hand on her breast and was mockingly rubbing it. She snatched the hand from him and used it to hit him in the arm.

"You ruin moments." She said as she continued to look around.

"Couldn't pass up the chance." He chuckled. Despite her annoyance he noticed she stashed the fake hand in her bag. He had been doing not so subtle things like that for about a week now. Given his affinity for ethnic slurs she shrugged it off as him being an asshole. Toying with her so if she actually fell for his flirting he could drop her and make her feel like a fool. "Who said I ruined it anyway – I thought I was starting one."

"Oh please." She scoffed.

"Come on I'm being serious here. Look at me." He demanded. She titled her head back and stared at him annoyed. "Give me a reason, a real reason – why not."

"Not that I really have to but look around. The zombie apocalypse is not really the place to play last ditch, interracial, Romeo and Juliet." She said. "Catching feelings can get you killed. Hell, if you're careless while using the bathroom it could get you killing."

"Well from what I've seen of you, you can handle yourself. I can handle myself. We're not stupid." He blocked her way when she moved for the front door. She snorted.

"No see this right here is stupid." She pointed out. "We couldn't be anymore wrong for one another."

"In a sane world…probably." He said as he let his eyes wander down to her breasts. He wondered if he should just motorboat her right now and risk being punched for it. A little voice inside told him to let her talk first.

"Look, I get being desperate. It has been literally years since my last time and I was at my wits end before the world ended. Now I know my chances are slim to none that I'll meet another man willing to put up with me." She rambled on.

"And yet, here you stand. Turning down 'a man willing to put up with you'." He countered.

"This is crazy." She sighed.

"But it'll feel really good."

Peaches let out a long, exasperated sigh and looked at the ground. For a second Merle thought she was going to push past him and leave the store. If she did he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't beat up Wyatt for his stash and stick the whole thing up his nose to dull the sting of her rejection. All thoughts of cocaine ceased when Peaches grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him down by it. When their lips connected the world, as Merle knew it shattered into a million pieces. Her lips were so plump that they completely covered his until he parted them and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Part of her expected it. Merle wasn't a gentle man by any definition. Taking it slow and tentative wasn't on her list of priorities either. As soon as she gave him the green light his hand shot straight to her ass. She hooked her arms under his and clung to the back of his biker vest. He looped his other arm around her back and pulled her closer – making sure she could feel him through his jeans. She suddenly jerked out of the kiss and lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah girl – it's a monster." He said. He leaned into kiss her again but she pushed against his chest.

"We're not doing this here." She said. He growled at her – no words coming out just a deep, aggravated grunt that rumbled up from his chest. She'd never admit to anyone that she liked it.

"Woman, you are killing me." He finally said as he let her go. She was right – the store was too open to attack. And it wouldn't exactly be private with Wyatt lurking right outside. Merle liked his fair share of kinky shit but being watched wasn't one of them. It might be a while until they had the privacy he wanted. "Shit…shit." He repeated. "Alright… we'll just have to wait." She didn't look too thrilled at the idea either. She was about to say something when Robin's blood curdling scream ripped through the quiet air. Peaches sprinted out of the store only to be grabbed and forced to the ground.

"Merle!" she shrieked. Merle put a boot in the face of the person holding Peaches and cracked another in the head with a baseball bat.

"They're not walkers." Peaches said as she watched the man get up quickly.

"God damn it!" Merle cursed when three of them grabbed his arms. He went limp when he was struck in the back of the head. Peaches struggled against the men holding her until pain surged through her head and her world went dark.

Author's note: Cliffhanger :P


	4. Chapter 4

Charles jumped awake and looked around. The last thing he remembered was getting jumped by a group of survivors near the gas station. He looked around, the light was dim but he gathered that he was inside the main mall – one of the department stores. He looked over and tied up next to him was Katherine and the rest of the group. Robin was sobbing quietly – the gag between her teeth soaked with tears and spit.

"Kathy. What's happening?" he asked. He was answered by a slap in the face.

"Silence while I'm talking!" A man barked at him. "The world has gone mad. People eating people. People killing people. We must survive by any means. If we eat people too the dead ones will leave us alone. We will survive by embracing the new norm!" he shouted. There was a small group of people behind him that cheered after his speech. They were all wearing dingy gray cloaks that were smeared with old blood. Charles didn't need to hear the whole speech to know the guy was crazy. Mischa had told him about survivors that went off the deep end – so far gone that they started eating people just like the walkers. Their way of coping with things. Cannibals. Mischa had escaped a gang of them in Pennsylvania. It seemed this group was suffering from the same psychosis. He moved to Robin and stroked her face with the back of his hand. "Do not cry child, you are innocent and therefore you will be spared. You will get to join our glorious society."

"Ha!" Peaches laughed out loud and he looked at her sharply.

"You dare laugh at me, fat fornicator." He said. "You're guilty of three sins. Skin, black like the devil. Corpulent, greedy, cow – plump from gluttony. Screwing a man not your husband."

"So 'marry us', oh great one." She said sarcastically. Merle stared at her – the woman just did not know when to keep her mouth shut. She was about to be eaten by cannibals and she was taunting their leader. He backhanded her and Merle felt a surge of rage. Screw being cautious he was going to stomp that bastards face in.

"Sir, we caught the one who fled." Two men announced as they dragged Wyatt into the dim light.

"Coward, you will be devoured first!" the leader said.

"No. No!" Wyatt pleaded.

"You rat bastard. You ran without warning us these freaks were out here!" Katherine yelled.

"You're next!" He said pointing at her.

"Robin don't cry, honey. It'll all be over soon." Mischa whispered to her. Robin continued and Mischa noticed her eyes flick to the leader for a moment. The other cannibals were busy making a fire and tying up Wyatt. Robin looked at Mischa and showed her she managed to get her hands free. She kept pretending to cry as she moved slowly over to Mischa. She cut her free with the small pocketknife she had used on her own restrains and they moved to free the others. Another stroke of good luck found them close to their confiscated weapons. They watched as the cannibals carried Wyatt close to the fire.

"Shit" Merle cursed. The man was a prick but he didn't deserve to be eaten. He took Mischa's gun and fired it into the air. The cannibals screamed and scattered in a panic at the loud noise. The leader tried to get them back under control but they trampled through the fire in their chaos. The flames spread quickly – catching on their cloaks and soon the room was filled with smoke. Merle managed to cut Wyatt free and push him towards the others. They found an emergency exit and bolted from the building.

It was night out. And when they were almost to the trucks a herd of walkers seemed to come out of nowhere – drawn by the fire and the screams inside the store. While Robin and Charles went to get the trucks started the others held off the walkers. Some of the cannibals made it outside and were blindsided by the walkers. Screaming louder and drawing more attention as they were torn apart. Merle laughed at the irony and brought his knife down on the forehead of a female walker.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Peaches yelled when she heard the trucks start. They all hoped in back as they sped out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

\----

Wyatt was a bastard. Plain and simple. He had been bitten during their escape from the outlet mall and had hidden it for two days. Merle kicked himself for not noticing it before. But he thought the man had just lost track of his stash and was in the throws of withdrawal like he had been. The symptoms of dying from a walker bite were nearly indistinguishable. Sweating, groaning, fatigue, vomiting, irritability. Everyone thought the same. The girls and Charles had gone to a nearby lake to gather water to wash up, leaving Wyatt and Merle to keep watch of the trucks. Merle thought nothing of it when Wyatt came up to him on the tailgate.

"Hey. Finally sleep it off?" He asked, not looking up from his whittling. He was making a steak just for the hell of it. Their run in with the cannibals proving they needed more weapons that could be hidden under their clothes. Wyatt's reply was a long rasping gurgle. Merle whipped his head up at the sound and barely missed Wyatt's clumsy grab for him. He snatched up a nearby crowbar and slammed it into the back of Wyatt's skull before he could get up. He kept whacking until someone grabbed his arm.

"Merle!" Charles yelled right in his ear. He stopped and stood up – covered in blood and gore. The rest of the group staring at him warily. They had come back from the lake to find him in the middle of what he was doing.

"He…he was a walker." He gasped out. He was worried they wouldn't believe him. They looked down at Wyatt's corpse and his sickening gray skin was a dead give away. When he fell to the ground the old, gnarled bite on his ankle had been revealed. Katherine just sighed heavily.

"Let's find somewhere to stay for the night."

\----

An hour had them just over the border to Georgia. A tiny, barely standing sign telling them they were in Rabun county. They took the first exit that promised a gas station and found it easy enough. They stumbled through siphoning the diesel out the underground tank. Tired and barely standing – running on the last of their adrenaline. Merle scoped out the food mart and found it free of walkers and nearly fully stocked. He gathered chips and Twinkies, sodas, and a few waters. The 'healthy' isle was relatively untouched. He picked up trail mix, crackers and granola bars. He smiled; he even managed to find some jerky. Packed full of preservatives – the package promised it didn't expire until next year. The hotdogs on the heating wrack had gone bad long ago. They made the place smell like a horrible fart.

"Merle!" Came a call from outside. He came out and Peaches smiled weakly at him. "We found a place to sleep." She led him next door. It looked like it was supposed to be a new development of town homes. But since the spread of the infection halted construction only one stood finished. They entered it slowly. Sweeping all four floors for signs of walkers. They found one, behind a tipped over desk in the garage. It looked like it was supposed to be the leasing office – the computer and papers that littered the ground had the same symbol as the construction company. She was easily taken out. Robin silenced her hissing with an arrow to the head. Merle hauled her outside and dropped her on the stoop to mask their scent and ward off other walkers.

To their much-needed luck, the finished town house was fully furnished – the 'move in ready' model for the complex. They pushed the refrigerator in front of the back door and made sure the garage door was locked securely. The front door was blocked with a China cabinet before they went up to the second level. The couch only slept one and Charles claimed it – flopping over the arm and kicking off his shoes with a sigh. The next level up had three rooms. Katherine called the 'mother in law suite' with an attached bathroom and Mischa and Robin took the one opposite it. Peaches watched Merle head up to the final level where the master bedroom was. He moved like he was exhausted, dragging his bag behind him by the strap and nearly tripping over his own feet. He spared a glance down at her before closing the door. She sighed in relief. As she faced the bed in her room the only desire she could muster was the desire to sleep.

\----

The next day the streets were nearly flooded by a thunder storm. It had rolled in just after noon and drenched everything. It was just as well. None of them were eager to get back on the road. They put their containers outside and collected water. The gas station mini mart and the surrounding woods provided enough food. After day two of the down pour Merle and Robin went out and bagged some squirrels. They discovered the back porch had a built in propane grill and they cooked everything on it, instead of using the gas in the food truck. Mischa and Katherine swept the neighborhood and found there was a vineyard up the road. The grapes and muscadines were easy pickens. They scavenged a delivery truck and found that it still ran and had gas in it. Plus a small crate containing six bottles of Rabun's finest wine. They used it to cart back their haul before riding it around the rest of the small town.

A smaller town was better to settle in. Less chance of a huge swarm of walkers. In fact Robin and Merle picked off quite a few and used their corpses as a makeshift fence around the town house. There was about forty or more stumbling around inside the gated fields of the elementary school. But it was far enough away from their place that they let them be. The other residents looked like they had made it out. The old ranch houses were deserted save for a few more walkers that seemed to be stuck on stupid and unable to figure what was up with the water falling from the sky. There was one freaking out in a mud puddle and Katherine couldn't help but laugh at it. Thankfully they passed by in the truck without leading any of them back to the house. There were a few that wondered close while they were cooking. The smoke and smell from the grill drawing them into the complex. But when they met the line of bodies out front they stopped there. They took a few sniffs of the air before turning around and wandering off. Merle let out one of his triumphant 'whoops'. Now that they knew their 'body guard' worked they could stay longer.

They ate their meals at the table and laughed about how uncomfortable it felt. After months of eating off paper plates on the back of the food truck returning to what used to be the norm was bizarre. They had wine with dinner but not a lot. Merle had looked at it like he was expecting it to jump out the glass at him. Peaches assured him it was alcohol and after chugging his glass he said it was too sweet. Everyone called it a night, not wanting to leave the lanterns on too long. Upstairs had curtains to block the light but the dinning room had nearly no cover and it was only one floor up from street level. Thankfully it faced away from the street. All the same they retreated to their rooms. Katherine and Charles decided the living room was too open to sleep in and began sharing her room.

"You can have Peaches' digs from now on." Merle said as they all walked upstairs. Peaches felt like all eyes were on her instantly. "You're coming with me from now on, honey." Her cheeks tinted red when they all let out various hoots and hollers.

"I win. Pay up!" Charles said as he held out his hand. Katherine and Mischa sucked their teeth and handed over two little packs of M and M's. "Sweet."

"You guys were betting on us?" Peaches asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Katherine said with a roll of her eyes. "Who knew ol' Merle would wait a whole week and a half before making his move."

"Yeah, way to drag your ass, Merle." Mischa said sarcastically as she headed into her room with Robin. Peaches lifted an eyebrow at Charles as they both walked into her room. She gathered her few belongings and headed up with Merle.

"Good night." Katherine said in a singsong tone before she closed her door.

"Why did you wait so long?" Peaches asked. Glancing back at Merle as he climbed the stairs behind her. He tore his eyes away from her backside for a moment.

"Had to rest and get my strength up." He answered as he moved past her to get the door open. Peaches was surprised to find the room looked very much how she imagined it would. In the time they had spent there Merle had made himself at home. There was a squirrel pelt tacked to the wall. Motorcycle magazines scattered across the floor with several pairs of boots, jeans, black t-shirts and leather belts. All stuff she guessed he got from wandering around town. The magazines had to be at least six months old but Merle didn't seem to care. The bed was unmade – the plush comforter that had been on all the beds when they arrived was balled up in the far corner of the room with a few car parts on top of it. The pillows were still there with the top sheet but the dark wooden headboard was all scratched up – it looked like Merle had been carving things into before he went to sleep every night. The attached bathroom was a mess of muddy residue on nearly every surface. The rain had provided them with enough water to wash up nearly every night. Merle had accumulated quite a bit of dirt since he last bath – which had been a quick dunk in a lake nearly two weeks ago.

Merle put his lantern on the nightstand – scooting his knife out the way. Peaches put her bag on the bench at the foot of the bed – the only surface in the room that didn't have something of Merle's on it. She turned around when she heard Merle close the door. He just smiled at her and strut across the room to her. "Is this what you had in mind when we were at that outlet mall?" he asked as he looped his arms around her waist.

"Nice bed. Mood lighting. Squirrel pelts. Oh yeah, this is actually exactly what I was thinking." She said. Truth be told, the last guy she slept with had one of those wall scrolls with a tiger on it hanging in his room so the squirrel was pretty close.

"Smart mouth." Merle mumbled before he leaned down and kissed her. She moved her arms up his and circled them around his neck. It was more tame than their kiss at the strip mall but no less intense. Now he could take his time on her. He could map out her entire body. Log away the feel of her hair – it was curly and softer than pillow fluff. Black people were known for having coarse hair – something else he had been wrong about. But then again the only black person's hair he had ever touched was the afro of some punk drug dealer – Merle had grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the nearest wall when he tried to short change him. Later on he had been disgusted as he picked dark hairs from under his nails. Peaches' hair was nothing like that. He spent as much time as he could running his hand through it – surprisingly not snagging any tangles as he pulled his hand out.

Her lips were just as big as he remembered. When he pulled away for air they spread into a smile. He studied her features for a bit. He had never noticed before but her eyes slanted up a bit. They were bordered by long eyelashes that brushed his face when they kissed. She had a flat nose and round cheeks. For the first time in his life Merle actually found a black person attractive. He told her so as he smoothed his thumb over her skin. "You're a cute, cubby cheeked, darkie." He said. "You know that right?"

"And one might consider you handsome for a peckerwood." She replied as she tickled behind his ears.

"We're terrible people." He pointed out.

"Yeah… but who gives a shit." She shrugged. He smiled wide before kissing her again. That's what he loved most about Peaches. She didn't care. He could make all the racial jokes he knew – use every derogatory term he had learned from his grandfather and the Aryan brotherhood he had hooked up with in jail but Peaches did not give a fuck about that. She called him on his bullshit. She wasn't afraid to look him in the eye. And she had basically beaten her way into his good graces. He wanted her and she wanted him and that's all there was to it. He knew it, his dick knew it and if anyone questioned it he'd knock their teeth out. Merle took control for the first time in months and she let him. She had reached down to unbuckle his pants but he swatted her hands away. He pulled out of their embrace long enough to pull her tunic shirt over her head – followed by the pink tank top she had on underneath it. He stopped and looked at her bra for a second.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked. No way she had been wearing the lacey brazier the whole time. It didn't look worn in or dirty like the rest of her clothes. The little bows on the base of the straps were even intact.

"Oh, yesterday me and Charles went south of the school and found a little shopping area. They had an erotic cake store, a head shot and a lingerie store." She said as she gestured to her breasts. "I was just as surprised as you are that they had a double d in this." She looked at Merle when he made a little noise. He should've let her undo his pants when he had the chance – now it would prove to be a very difficult task. Staring down at her big tits in that lacey black material had made him hard as a rock. Touching it made him nearly cum in his pants. She seemed a little annoyed by his groping and let out an indignant little yelp when he planted his face in her cleavage and motor boated her.

"It had to be done." He told her as he unbuttoned her jeans. He backed her up to the bed and she sat down as he tugged the fabric off her legs. She reached back and unhooked her bra. Merle grinned as she slid it off slowly. She was teasing him and god damn it – it was working. He hadn't been this excited to see breasts since his very first time seeing them. Curiosity, being hard up for months and the smell of her skin added to his arousal. He tolerated her little strip tease and licked his lips in anticipation. When the straps were clear of her arms he snatched it from her and tossed it across the room. He moved to touch her and she suddenly jumped.

"That's cold." She said, referring to his hook. He didn't even realized he had touched her with it.

"Do you still have the hand?" he asked.

"Yeah but…" She started as she propped herself up on his elbows. "Just take that whole thing off." Merle sat back for a minute. "You're over dressed. Take everything off." His eye brows leapt up before he did. He shrugged off his vest, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head while he toed his shoes off. His belt buckle was easy to snap open one handed. The button of his jeans was easier than it used to be. "Impressive." She said when he stepped out of his pants.

"I told you." He said with a smirk. He hesitated a bit before he started pulling at the straps of his cuff. It was easy to take off one handed but putting it back on would be nearly impossible. He slid it off and set it aside. The skin on his stump had started regaining its natural color although most of it was still darker from when he cauterized it. Peaches grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top her.

"Contemplate your navel some other time. You've got work to do." She smiled at him reassuringly. Letting him know it didn't bother her to see his mutilated arm. His remaining hand was a busy appendage. He could only squeeze one breast at a time but she didn't seem to care as he put his mouth over the other. Her nipples were just a few shades darker than her skin but they made his hand look positively white by comparison. When he saw his hand grope her brown skin he suddenly felt a thrill – like he used to when he knew he was doing something taboo. He knew there was nothing wrong with being with Peaches but the back of his mind still saw this as a no-no. A lesson beaten into him by his parents and the rural town where he was from: 'Don't mix with the mud races'. They had been wrong about everything so far. Peaches was educated, she wasn't a car thief and she certainly was not made out of mud. And if she was then she was without a doubt the most delicious mud Merle had ever tasted. "Ah! No teeth!" she gasped and gripped his shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked at her – pulling his mouth off her breast with a slight pop. "Don't tell me these huge things are sensitive."

"The bigger they are the more nerve endings they have. So yes, they are very sensitive." She said. He gave her a look. "You want me to get wet? No pinching and no teeth!" He rolled his eyes at her tone before going back to what he was doing. He was surprised to find that just using his tongue had more of an effect on her than using his teeth. Her nipples were hard in an instant and she was moaning above him. Her nails scratched the back of his neck – sending little tingles down his back. He slid his hand down her flat stomach and through her pubes. "Sorry. Had to fire the gardener." She said when his hand stilled.

"I like it." He panted. He teased her a bit, refusing to venture lower. He gently scratched his nails through it and she bucked into him. He really did like a full bush. He had a few women that completely shaved it off and it made him feel like a pedophile. Merle liked many things but 'little girl-looking pussy' wasn't one of them. "Nothing worse than looking down and seeing a bald coos." He mumbled.

"You're gonna see none at all if you don't move those fingers south." She huffed out impatiently. He just snorted and nudged her legs apart with his knees. She hissed when he pushed his digits down – only ghosting over her clit before pushed his index finger inside her.

"Shit, you were worried about being wet?" He asked as his finger practically swam deeper. He pulled it out and added another. He played in her for a bit, washing his index and middle finger in her juices before pressing them up.

"Oh…" She put her head back and purred. He slid his fingers out and put his hand on her hip – fully intent on flipping her on her stomach like he normally would with any other girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he hesitated.

"Nothing." He answered as he settled between her thighs. He wanted to know if everything was different about black women. So far everything was. White bitches liked to be bitten and teased – at least the ones he had bedded. So now he wanted to see her face – wondering what she would look like when he made her come. He might not get another chance to witness it. So he pumped himself a few times in his hand before pushing in.

"Oh… shit." The sensation of being inside her hit him like a punch in the gut. Not to mention the sound she made when he slide home. He held on to her hip for dear life, keeping absolutely still – he was sure if he moved an inch he'd black out. Keeping her still was a different task all together. He caught sight of her biting her knuckles before she arched up. "God damn it woman." He panted as he pulled back a little. "Hotter than hell…tight as fucking… fuck!" He looked down when she grabbed his biceps.

"Are you really… giving me flack when you got that fat bastard in me." She panted as she urged him to lean over her. He started pumping and she tossed her head back. "AH!" she screamed and sunk her nails into his skin. He was downright merciless, plunging into her at a quick pace for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. He knew he hit her spot when she stopped biting her lip and let her moans come out as loud as she wanted. "Fuck it's good…." Merle grinned when she sighed that out. She brought her hips up – arching in to him and bucking against him.

"Damn right." He grunted. He was starting to get winded. He eased down on top of her. His pace finally slowing down in favor of slower, deeper grinding into her.

"Merle…" He tried not to stop when she moaned his name but if he didn't pause for a second he would've been done for. She had never said his name like that. Usually when she did use his name it was to scold him or call him over to help her with something. It was so breathy, her voice a few pitches higher and filled with need. Oh such a needy tone – Peaches was never needy. Except now. She needed Merle to keep fucking her and he felt the same way. The room could be flooded with geeks right now and he wouldn't stop. Not until they were both satisfied. Which from the way her thighs were trembling against his sides wouldn't be long from now. Her nails were in his back now – pulling him against her harder. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing and the soft slap of his hips meeting hers. She was soaking him and the sheets below her. Damn if he didn't love the way she looked at him through her lashes. Or how she pulled him into a fierce kiss. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled away and it made him moan. Sent lightening bolts up and down his back and through every nerve in his body. All of sudden she clamped down around him and raked her nails down his back. "Ah!" she tossed her head back gasped. "Shit! Yes!"

Peaches' 'O' face was definitely worth seeing. Her thin brows knit together for a few seconds before all tension eased from her features. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sated smile. She continued to moan as he pushed inside a few more times before pulling out completely. Merle knew he didn't look nearly as sexy as he pumped himself to completion. The only thing more thrilling than seeing his pale hand on her dark skin was seeing his cum on her stomach and pubes. "Jesus…Peaches." He sighed before he collapsed on top of her – his head landing right between her breasts. He didn't need to see her face to know she was a little annoyed that he wasn't going to move. He moaned when she started rubbing his neck and scalp – moving her finger tips in circles through his buzz cut. Before he fell asleep he heard her say something about getting him some sunscreen – how his shoulders were all spotted and sun burned.

The next morning Peaches woke up to more rain. The sky was dark and the white noise of the storm outside made her roll over and want to go back to sleep. The tantalizing thought of more sex crossed her mind as she lay there. She felt the bed next to her and jerked her head up when she realized she was alone. From how cold the sheets were Merle had been gone for a while. "Unromantic bastard." She said. As she sat up she felt something shift around her neck and looked down. Dangling there on a ball chain was a set of dog tags. She took it in her hand and read the engraving:

Dixon

Merle, J. ; AB+

032 50 1892

USMC; L

Christian


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day...

"What was that?" Glenn asked as he looked around.

"The sound of you going so far into the closet you hit golf clubs." Daryl said. He gripped Glenn's face and forced him to look at him. "Quit stalling and kiss me damn it."

"I heard something—mmph!" He moaned when Daryl pressed their lips together. For a second he forgot about the shuffle he had heard in the leaves. It was probably a squirrel. Glenn thought the city had been lousy with them – they definitely out numbered the walkers and the living out in the country. They had eaten countless amounts of the little gray bastards. He shrugged it off and pushed his tongue into Daryl's mouth – his eyes rolling back before he closed them. Daryl's hand was already down the front of his pants.

"We only got five more minutes before Lori wonders where we are and sends the damn troops after us." He was hard in an instant. Throbbing and dripping wet in Daryl's palm. The thrill of getting caught had always been an aphrodisiac for him. "Looks like that time limit won't be a problem for you. You're bout to pop."

"Shit, turn around." Glenn ordered. As Daryl shifted he unsnapped his belt and eased his pants down. As soon as the waist ban was below his ass he felt Glenn's cock press between his cheeks.

"Ow! Damn…" He relaxed as much as he could. Even dry it felt amazing. Burned like hell but amazing none the less. Glenn didn't even let him adjust before he pushed deeper. Glenn's grip on his hips hurt the bruises that were already there from their last tête-à-tête. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. If Glenn really had heard something it was probably best not to attract it to them. Not that he didn't want anyone seeing them – he could really give a shit at this point if someone saw them. He just didn't want to be interrupted. Not when Glenn was digging into him so fiercely. Snapping his hips in at just the right angle. Jabbing into that 'magic button' inside that made his palms sweat and his knees go weak. "God damn…yeah!" he put his head back and allowed himself the exclamation. Drawing attention be damned – Glenn's dick was worth being exposed. Or at least that's what he thought at the moment.

"Jesus Daryl…" Glenn sighed out shakily. Daryl arched up – Glenn was breathing right in his ear. God, not his ears – he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Hot tingles running down between his legs. Teetering right on the edge of orgasm.

"So close…so close." He panted. He tensed up when Glenn reached around and took him in his hand. "Ah!" He bit back his moan right after he cried out. Hissing through his teeth as Glenn made him cum. He tensed around Glenn and he let out a surprised gasp. His somewhat smooth movements went choppy and he swelled inside Daryl. His free hand fisted in the back of Daryl's shirt – pulling it and groaning as he let loose. Daryl made a face. It always felt weird when Glenn came inside of him. He'd be sticky and wet until he could acquire a roll of toilet paper and get away to clean himself up. He looked over his shoulder and Glenn kissed him. He hid his smile at the gentle peck. It disappeared completely when he heard a crunch of leaves much closer and heavier sounding than any squirrel.

Merle rounded the line of trees, whistling to himself as he walked. The air rushed from his lungs when he came upon his brother bent over – gripping a tree as the Asian kid pulled himself free from his ass. When they notice him they both froze. Merle had similar difficulty moving. The cigar he had found in his saddle bag fell out of his mouth and thunked against the toe of his boot. He looked down at it dumbly – like he had forgotten what it was. Daryl pulled up his pants when Merle finally looked away from them. He bent down and picked up the cigar before he slowly went back the way he came.

"Oh shit." Glenn said as he zipped up his pants. He stumbled after Daryl as he moved to catch up with his brother.

"Merle." He called out. He didn't catch him until they were back in the clearing where the farm house stood.

"Hey, done with your stogy already?" Peaches asked when he wandered past her. She lifted her eye brows at the lost look on his face. She also spotted the unsmoked cigar in his hand. Daryl came running after him.

"Merle! Wait." He called. Glenn stopped to gasp for air next to Peaches and she looked back and forth between them for a second.

"Oh, crap." She sighed when she put two and two together.

"Merle. Come on. Say something to me." Daryl said as he grabbed his arm to stop him. Merle seemed to be muttering quietly to himself.

"No. I'm not going to do this. I'm not gonna flip out and scream…" He rambled off.

"Please Merle. You're weirding me out just say something. Don't shut me out—

"Don't shut you out? Don't shut you out!" Merle tossed the cigar and grabbed Daryl by the arm. His hook tearing into the sleeve of his shirt. Glenn jumped when Merle grabbed him like that but he felt Peaches' hand on his wrist and it kept him from going over and trying to break it up. He'd just end up a greasy smear on Merle's knuckles. "You keep this from me and you got the balls to tell me not to shut you out!"

"Merle—

"You're gay!" He yelled – the sound heard round the world as he gave Daryl a hard shake. "You kept this from me! We don't keep shit from each other – if we do we're no better than those idiots!" he jabbed a finger at the farm house, indicating he was talking about Rick and his group. "This is what you survived for? To end up some limp-wristed, cum dumpster to a gook!" Daryl was laughing and it earned him another shake. It did nothing to stop his chuckling. "What the hell are you laughing at!"

"I'm sorry. But what you said – it's close to what Peaches said you'd say when you found out." Daryl was gasping to catch his breath. Peaches gripped Glenn's hand tighter when Merle's gaze shot to her.

"You knew?" he asked as he shoved Daryl away from him.

"I guessed." She said with a shrug. How she kept her voice so calm was beyond Glenn. His heart was in his throat. If she wasn't holding him he was sure he'd have run off when Merle turned to them. "Daryl was concerned you'd react…well like this."

"Son of a bitch." Merle sighed out. "The fuck is wrong with us?"

"If dad could see us he'd probably beat us to death and then keel over…again." Daryl said.

"No." Merle said.

"No?" They all asked.

"Yeah, fuck that. And fuck him. There's nothing wrong with us." Merle said more to himself than anyone else.

"So…you're not mad?" Glenn asked. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut when Merle looked at him again. Something about the older man's stare made him want to go hide in a hole.

"Nah," He shrugged. "Nah – I got no right to be. I'd be a hypocrite if I was. I can't tell you who you can and can't be with." Daryl's eyebrows shot up. The words sounded so weird coming from Merle. He understood. He wasn't mad. Daryl was sure he had fallen into some alternate universe. "I know there ain't a damn thing wrong with me. What about you?"

"Hell naw." Daryl said confidently and puffed up his chest. Sure, he had just been plowed by an Asian guy nearly nine years younger than him but he didn't care. It had felt good and there was nothing wrong with feeling good. Especially now a days.

"Aww…our boys are growing up." Peaches said to Glenn. He just smiled nervously. He hadn't really had any real interaction with the woman but in that instant he felt like he had just joined her bizarre family.

"You zip it, woman." Merle said. "You've been screwing this 'everyone has rights' bullshit into me since day one. Brow beating me into being okay with niggers and queers. Son of a bitch." He looked around until he spotted his cigar. He picked it up and shook his head. Peaches looked down at her hand when she finally let go of Glenn.

"What the…? Glenn you're hand is wet. What's—" She cut herself off and glared at him. "Eww!" she wiped it on his shirt and pushed him when he started laughing. Glenn gave her a sheepish grin – his high cheeks lighting up red.

"Ha! That's what you get for lying." Merle laughed as he walked away.

\----

"This feels weird." Carol admitted as she looked through the racks of clothes in front of her. The store was dim – the only light was coming through the large windows out front and the small ones on the top rim of the walls around the store. Lori just chuckled as she picked up a few things. "Is this considered looting?"

"I guess not. We do need new clothes. There's only so much the wash boards can get out before there's a hole in the shirt. Carl had a growth spurt. Winter is coming so we might as well get some new things." Lori rationalized. She glanced up at the front of the store where Andrea was standing with a rifle. Daryl was on the roof keeping watch too. Rick and the others had gone to a sporting goods store to see what they could find to make life in the tents nicer. Hershel had all but forbidden them from coming in the house anymore. He had made it clear it was only for emergencies now – hoping his hostility would make them move to the motel with Katherine and her group. Rick had considered it. Charles could handle any medical emergency same as Hershel. And there was more room at the motel.

"Are you ladies finding everything okay?" Merle asked as he leaned against the rack. Lori recoiled at his smile. The man still unsettled her. She could see his friendliness was forced. If a walker attacked them right now she was certain he wouldn't protect them.

"Yes, Merle. Thank you." Carol couldn't help but return the pleasantry. Lori wondered how such a sweet woman had managed to survive for this long.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with your wife." Lori said. Merle couldn't help but think she wanted to use air quotes when she said 'wife'. He just shrugged.

"Someone's gotta watch y'all in here." Merle said. "Peaches is fine without me." Lori wondered if he was fine without her. She seemed to be the only thing keeping Merle in line. T-dog still held a bit of a grudge against him for the beating Merle had given him in Atlanta. "Plus I think this'll look really good with some hoops and a nice pump." He joked as he held up a dress. Carol laughed but Lori just snorted. She wasn't buying his act. He wandered away for a bit – looking around the men's section. He made faces at the button downs and neckties he found there. He then looked around the women's plus section. Stuffing a pair of thermal tights, some socks and a sweater dress into his backpack before anyone could notice. They all looked up when Andrea came in the door. She turned the lock and ran over to them.

"Walkers. Get down." She said in a hushed tone as she hid in the perfume counter. Lori and Carol gasped and ducked behind the racks they were standing at. Merle plastered himself against the wall next to the door and eased down to his knees. Lori watched with wide eyes as a herd went limping by. All the stress that had eased while they played 'normal' returning in an instant.

\----

The sporting goods store looked like it had been ransacked but for the most part everything was still where it should be. They had combed the place before they started shopping – checking the back stock room and the fitting rooms. They found three walkers and took them out. Shane had looked at Peaches when she managed to kill hers without screaming or crying. He had only snapped out of his revelry when she asked him to help her carry it outside.

"Nice to see you still need me for something." He said as they tossed the body in the street. She smiled at him before they went back inside to get the other two. Mischa was out front keeping watch with Robin. Once again they had gone on a scavenge without Glenn – the young man had been over taxed by Rick's group already. Now that they had more people there was no reason for Glenn to go every time. He was back at the motel with Katherine and Charles, securing the fence that enclosed the property. Lately it seemed he wanted to spend more time with their group. Which was understandable – Merle and Daryl had been nearly inseparable. Daryl sometimes stayed over when it was too late to walk back to the farm. He and Glenn were cute together. And Katherine's group didn't give them the strange looks Rick's had. 'I don't think this is a good, conscious decision' had been Dale's catch phrase of choice when the relationship had been brought out into the open the night Merle had screamed his head off at Daryl. Daryl just told them all to mind their damn business.

Predictably Lori had blamed his attitude on Merle – clearly she didn't realize Daryl was like that before he was reunited with his brother. His concerns for Sophia had made them all momentarily forget what an asshole he could be. Lori had not so quietly aired her thoughts to Rick in their tent. Shane hadn't been eavesdropping on them but if he was, it would seem Katherine's group had taken his place as 'resident pariah' in Lori's eyes. She just couldn't handle it that people were finally telling her off when she deserved it. Glenn had been playing a bit of a dangerous game though. Turns out he had been fooling around with Maggie as well. Shane didn't need to eavesdrop on them – Maggie had screamed at him about his 'disgusting behavior' before giving Glenn a slap in the face. Daryl hadn't seemed to care that Glenn cheated on him – if he did he hid it well. He had asked Glenn if it felt different from what they did and gave Glenn a slap on the ass to reassure him they were in a good place. Shane wasn't surprised the next day when Hershel told them the house was off limits except for in emergencies. Being booted out into the fields again made them realize they needed to replenish their standard equipment. Tents, sleeping bags and clothes could only be stitched up so many times before they need to be replaced.

He spotted Peaches again – looking through the insulated hiking boots section. She picked up a pair of black Timberlands and tried them on. She then picked up a pair of men's boots, checked the size and smiled to herself. Undoubtedly imagining Merle's grin when she gave them to him. Shane couldn't help but admit she was amazing. All of Katherine's girls were. They knew what mattered now. And they didn't spend half the day worrying about other people or wondering where their lives were headed. Those kind of worries would only depress you. The truth was their lives were going nowhere fast. The best they could do was live day to day.

"Hey Shane." He nearly jumped out of his skin when Carl came up to him.

"What's up?"

"They have camouflage baby seats." Carl said with a smile. Shane laughed. It was nice seeing at least one person excited about Lori's baby. Everyone else just kind of regarded her as ticking time bomb. Her clinginess and irrationality would only get worse through her pregnancy. In fact Shane was surprised she let Carl come with them given what happened the last time Rick and Shane were looking after him. Her options had been to leave him at the farm with Dale and T-dog or have him tag along. After hearing from everyone that she needed to stop sheltering him Lori allowed him to come. And before she could stop him he had run after Rick as they headed for the sporting store.

"That's great but lets get that later. Right now we need tents and winter stuff." Shane said. "Get a pair of boots." He ran towards Peaches who was still in the shoe section. She smiled at him and they started signing to each other just for fun. Carl had actually taken a shine to Peaches, much to Lori's chagrin. She didn't like who the woman hung out with or who she was married to. Shane didn't either but it didn't mean Peaches was a bad person.

"Walkers!" Mischa announced as she and Robin came rushing into the store. They locked the main door but that wouldn't keep them out. They hid and waited. Shane glanced over at Carl and he was using the sign language. Peaches gestured back and he nodded before fixing his eyes on the front door. Shane would have to take up a lesson when he could – it did come in handy in situations like this. Several walkers bumped into the glass doors - looking around before trying the handle. Shane looked at Mischa when she put her gun away. She reached over and grabbed a javelin instead. Robin readied an arrow and sighed. Carl couldn't help but yelp when the glass shattered. Peaches signed something to him and he bit his bottom lip. They watched about a dozen walkers venture into the store – drawn by the leader breaking the glass and falling through the doorframe clumsily.

Since they were in different parts of the store the walkers split up. Two went where Shane had last seen Rick in the fishing section. One headed for Mischa and Robin behind the register counter. Four were limping towards Peaches and Carl. The others just kind of meandered around aimlessly. Shane watched as Robin took out the walker closest to her – he had looked over the counter and got an arrow to the head. He died without making a sound except for the thumb of his body slumping on top of the counter. A female walker noticed and ended up the same way when she peaked over. Two down, eight to go. Peaches grabbed a rope and pulled her machete out of its sheath. She handed the shape blade to Carl who gripped the handle in his shaking hands. She gestured to him – Shane knew that sign, it meant 'Quietly'. Peaches slipped from beside Carl and held the rope taut across the aisle. The walkers didn't seem to notice her as they continued towards them. One tripped over the rope and growled as he tried to get up. Peaches nodded when Carl looked at her and he brought the machete down on its head. Surprisingly without crying out like he used to when he saw them. Another tripped and Carl killed him. The third one saw through their trap and reached around the shelf and grabbed Carl.

"Ah!" he yelped and tried to squirm away. Mischa hopped over the counter and ran across the store to him. Clocking the female walker that hissed at her before stabbing the one trying to get Carl. Peaches grabbed a nearby baseball bat and finished off the female walker Mischa had knocked down. Shane moved over and grabbed Carl as the other walkers came at them. Robin managed to pick off another two. Rick came running across the store after taking care of the one that had come for him. Stabbing one more in the temple and another in the back of the head as Peaches and Mischa fought off the others that came in after they heard commotion.

"Come on." Shane said as he pulled Carl towards the exit.

"No, we have to help them." He said as he yanked out of Shane's grip.

"Carl! Throw it!" Peaches yelled. Without a second thought he flung her machete to her. She caught it and easily dispatched the remaining walkers. The rest of the herd outside had already passed by the time they got finished and thankfully no more came in. Peaches smiled at Carl despite the fact they were both cover in blood.

"That was great." She assured him.

\----

"Mom! Mom! I killed two walkers!" Carl said excitedly when they got back to the farm. Lori was already annoyed – Merle and Andrea had all but forced her and Carol back to the farm. She had wanted to go help Rick and the others in the sports store but apparently the plan had been to leave if walkers showed up – whether or not they were all together. So once the herd passed them Merle tossed her and Carol and all the stuff they picked up into the back of the ice cream truck and sped off. Daryl had hopped in at the last minute – unsure whether to stay for the others or not. Lori had screamed at him to stay but both Andrea and Merle yelled at him to get in and he did. If the others had packed the food truck full of tents and other supplies there might not be room for him in it. Lori had bitched him out despite his logical reasoning. And an hour later when they got back – covered in gore she nearly lost it.

"What!" she asked.

"You should've seen him. He did great." Peaches said as she ruffled his hair. Lori slapped her hand away and hugged Carl to her.

"He shouldn't be killing anything!" She snapped and glared at Shane and Rick. "Where were you?"

"Handling walkers of our own." Rick answered.

"I tried to get him out but he wanted to help." Shane said with a shrug. "He was really brave. You should be proud."

"Proud that my son is turning into a killer?" She asked sarcastically.

"Still holding out hope that the world still needs a 'business management, momma's boy'?" Merle asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. He just snorted. "I'd rather him that than someone like you!"

"Then you're basically saying you'd rather see him dead." Merle quipped. "Look around – if he doesn't start killing them, they'll kill him. You think they won't eat him? That he'll be immune to their bites? Well hate to burst your bubble but he's not. He'll die and it'll be your fault. He's basically walker bait until he learns."

"Fact is half of us would be dead if it wasn't for him stepping up." Peaches said. "But it's nice to know that you think of us as killers."

"Leave." Lori said. She was so sick of Merle and Peaches that she couldn't pretend to ignore them anymore. They stuck their noses where it didn't belong and they were constantly ganging up on her. How dare they tell her how to raise her child.

"Excuse me?" Peaches said.

"I want you gone. Get out of here!" Lori said as she pointed to the ice cream truck.

"You can't just dismiss me – you are not the boss of me or anybody here." Peaches said.

"I do not want you around my son anymore. Ever since you people got here you've done nothing but—

"Fuck you." Robin said abruptly. They all looked at her shocked – she had never used a crude vulgarity like that before. "We've done nothing but help you and you've done nothing but complain that we're not doing everything you say. Why does everything have to be the way you want it? How come when it's not you blame everyone but yourself? You need to get over it. Life isn't what it used to be and it's never going to be again. Your son needs to learn how to hunt and survive. Spending five hours everyday learning 'ancient history' and 'math problems' are only going to get you and him killed." She then walked towards the ice cream truck. The rest of the group followed. Rick and Shane helped them unpack what they got on the supply run and they headed out for the motel. Peaches signed something to Carl and he gestured back before Lori grabbed his wrist and led him away.

\----

"Wake up!" Merle jerked when there was knock on the door. Peaches groaned when it jostled her – she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. "Come on!" they looked at each other before Merle slid out of bed. He grabbed his knife on the way to the door and looked through the peephole. He groaned before he unlocked it. He took the wooden barricade off and set it aside before he opened the door.

"What the hell Daryl?" Merle asked. "Don't you know you can't be making noise like that at night?" Daryl looked him up and down – Merle had answered the door completely naked. He laughed at Merle and his complete lack of shame.

"From the looks of it you and the misses were making a different kind of noise." He joked.

"Yeah, snoring." Peaches said as she pulled on Merle's shirt. She stepped into her jeans and buttoned them before walking to the door. "What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"We got a bit of a situation." He said before he moved aside. They both looked out, over the balcony railing and was surprised to see the RV in the motel parking lot, along with Carol's jeep, Shane's hatchback and Merle's bike. All the vehicles had blood on them and Rick's group seemed to be limping out of the RV.

"You gotta be kidding me." Peaches said.

They hadn't been back to the farm for three days after Peaches' last blow out with Lori. In that time they managed to get trapped in a bar with two dangerous men. Kill them – kidnap and nearly murder a member of his group. And with their needless arguing and back and forth trips they managed to lead a bunch of walkers to the farm house. Patricia, Jimmy and Dale were dead – mauled by the walkers but not put down. Hershel seemed to be having trouble breathing and Maggie was crying next to him. In the mayhem, Shane had sprained his ankle and on his way to the ground bent his wrist on his gun. An accidental shot was fired – hitting Lori in the shoulder. The others were no worse for wear except they were covered in a zombie blood and guts.

"Jesus, we leave you people for a few days and everything goes to shit." Merle said as he cleared out a bottom floor room that would act as their clinic from now on. Herschel and Maggie had grabbed as many supplies as they could – Charles was already going through them so he could patch up their crew. Katherine had gone with Daryl, Mischa and Robin to drive the bloody vehicles to a safe distance away from the motel. They'd pray for rain but if none came then they'd have to find a way to wash them.

Glenn was helping Charles patch Lori's arm – the bullet didn't go through it just grazed her. It still left a nasty gash. Glenn couldn't help but notice the way she was glaring at Shane – like he had done it on purpose or something. Or maybe it was the way Peaches was tending to his ankle. Glenn hoped it wasn't – wondering how Lori could possibly be jealous at a time like this. When Glenn looked at Shane he followed the man's line of sight right down the front of Peaches' shirt. He rolled his eyes – the man clearly had a death wish. Glenn tried to ignore him. Occupying his mind with other things. When Charles didn't need his help anymore he moved over to Maggie to see if she was all right. He opened his mouth to speak and she pulled him into a hug. He didn't know what to do for a second and looked at Peaches. She indicated that he should hug her back and he did.

That night everyone doubled up in rooms. Hershel, Maggie and Carol with Charles. Katherine got Shane, T-dog and Andrea. Mischa and Robin let the Grimes family have their bed and slept on the floor in sleeping bags. And of course, Merle was stuck with his brother and Glenn. Peaches seemingly went right back to sleep but Merle was kept awake half the night by Daryl's snoring and the way Glenn mumbled a different language in his sleep. There was an odd man out – Randall. A bit of a tag along to the group now. They left him tied to a bed in one of the downstairs rooms. It seemed a little cruel – the downstairs rooms weren't secure yet, a walker could get in with enough persistence if they made it past the gate. But Randall couldn't be trusted. And his survival wasn't high up on anybodies list. Merle wondered for a moment if Rick had any semblance of a plan for anything. Thinking the man should give somebody else's plans a try for a while. From what he heard of their travels after he was left behind on the roof – things hadn't gone well under his command. And they seemed to be heading down hill again.


	6. Chapter 6

Glenn tensed when he woke up. For a moment he didn't recognize his surroundings and he could hear someone talking. It was Merle – he recognized his deep raspy voice and turned his head. He suppressed a yelp when he found Daryl's face right next to him. Daryl just smirked and put a finger to his lips – indicating Glenn should be quiet. He nodded towards the bed and Glenn listened for a moment. "…Jew bastard has a damn staring problem." Merle rambled on.

"Jew? You mean Shane?" Peaches asked. "What makes you think he's Jewish?"

"It don't matter what he is, the next time I catch that long nose fucker staring at your tits I'm gonna smack them beady eyes right out his head." Merle threatened. Peaches laughed quietly and shifted a little. Glenn couldn't really see them but it looked like Merle had his head on her chest as he talked. "I'm gonna put my name on 'em so he knows who they belong to."

"Oh yeah?" Peaches asked. She seemed to be reveling in his possessiveness. Glenn imagined this was how they were when nobody else was around. In public they yelled obscenities at each other but behind closed doors they were sickeningly sweet.

"Yeah, big black tattoo, right here on your left one. M.E.R.L.E." He said. From her giggling Glenn guessed he had traced his name with his finger across her skin. "Make it in those nice cursive letters."

"With a scull for one of the 'E's." Peaches indulged him. Merle laughed. Glenn heard a shift like he sat up. The bed springs creaking under his shifting weight. When he glanced up he saw Merle was now leaning over her.

"Mm…you know me so well, Peach-pit." He said. Daryl snorted – unable to stay quiet anymore.

"Ain't they just so cute together, Glenn?" he asked loudly. Merle sat up and glared at them. Daryl looked over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. "I'm getting cavities over here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We suddenly had children last night." Peaches sighed. The mood had been ruined but it didn't diminish her desire to get off. She'd give them five minutes to get dressed and get the hell out before she ceased to care and pulled Merle on top of her – whether they were out of the room or not. Merle covered her breasts with the sheet as he moved out of bed.

"Take note, little brother – that is how you romance a woman." He said as he pulled on his jeans. "Not that it'll do a 'fudge packer' like you any good." He added and dodged a boot Daryl threw at him.

"Good morning boys." Peaches said as she sat up – the sheet tucked under her arms securely. "I trust you'll be cleaning out a room of your own today."

"Hell yes." Daryl said.

"They how about you get started. Like…right now."

\----

They all ventured back to the farm after a quick breakfast. Returning to bury their family and friends and gather supplies for their temporary stay over at the motel. They had already started clearing rooms when Shane and Rick got in an argument about what needed to be done. He suggested that they split up since there was so much to do but Katherine mentioned that the farm would need all the hands they could get so everyone went. Even Carl and Lori. None of them looking forward to putting down their friends.

Dale was the first to be found. When they drove up in the RV he came lumbering over. Even after being killed and reanimating he recognized the vehicle and reached for the door handle when they stopped. He couldn't open it – his dexterity diminished when he changed. Andrea also noticed he was missing his fingers. She loaded the rifle after she climbed on top of the RV. He looked up at her. Grunting what clearly sounded like an 'A'. She let out a sob as she pulled the trigger. He went down and she climbed off the roof. She went to his side and stroked his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried as he let out his last gasps. She suddenly yelped at the sound of loud groan. Rick was by her side a second later aiming at something in the grass. A random walker was crawling towards them – it was all he could do with one leg gone and the other badly mangled. As he reached for them what was left of his hand dangled off of his wrist sickeningly. Rick put him out his misery and sighed. Carol put her hands over her face and went back inside. Maybe she should've stayed at the motel – occupy herself with cleaning so she wouldn't have to witness it. After losing Sophia she lost whatever tolerance she had for such things. Daryl and Robin went around the perimeter – picking off the remaining walkers that ambushed the farm. Some of them had wandered of into the woods and it took a great deal of the day to hunt them down. They loaded most of the bodies on the old blue truck to take back to the motel.

"What the hell for?" Andrea asked when she over heard Katherine and Merle discussing it. "Why don't we take the ones we know?"

"Because we use the bodies to ward off other walkers." Katherine explained.

"I call it the 'body guard'." Merle said – rather proud of his clever wording. "We've seen it work. It'll allow us to cook and stay at the motel longer. The walking-walkers won't be able to smell us over their buddies."

"We don't use the people we know because…well would you want him out there?" Katherine asked as she looked at Dale. "He deserves to be buried don't you think?" They all ran towards the farm house when they heard Maggie screaming. Hershel was on the porch – holding Patricia's arms, trying to talk to her as she growled and reached for his face.

"Please! I know you're in there." He pleaded. "You just saw me yesterday."

"Back up." Merle said as he grabbed her. With Maggie's help, Katherine separated Hershel from her and turned him away as Merle put a knife through her temple. "What were you thinking!" He yelled at Hershel.

"I never got to say good bye." He cried as he eased down into one of the chairs along the porch. "Couldn't you have let me say good bye?" Merle made a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth before he stormed off. Katherine sighed. It had been a really long time since they lost someone in their group. And Wyatt had been no real love loss – they had just left him there in the road where Merle killed him. She didn't realize how hardened they had become. How unsympathetic. She put her hand on Hershel's shoulder and helped him down to the floor as he went to kneel next to Patricia. Dealing with his children would be more taxing. It was probably better to do it where he couldn't see.

\----

Hershel insisted on staying at his farm after they cleaned it up. He was mourning and even though he told the others to go Maggie, Charles and T-Dog stayed with him. The others went about business as usual. The Randall problem persisted, especially when he escaped and ran off. The next morning when they found him gone they were on high alert. He had stolen some water and food. It looked like he tried to hot wire the food truck but couldn't figure it out. He ended up destroying the starter.

"If we do find him I'll kill him myself." Katherine said. She had made it across five states in the food truck and now it was out of commission because of some idiot, backwoods kid that didn't know what the hell he was doing. Shane and Glenn tried to fix it but there were several parts that needed to be replaced. "What's the old saying about being idle and the devil?" she said to Glenn as they headed out. She mentioned going to find the parts at a used car dealership she spotted and he jumped at the chance to do something.

"Call it 'distracting myself'." He answered when she asked why he had wanted to go suddenly. Just the other day he had been relieved to not go anywhere. "If I sit still for too long Maggie or Daryl might find me and start talking about life or whatever. Or I'll have too much time to think about my place in the universe. Plus you couldn't go alone. Merle and Shane are on guard, Daryl's hunting. Rick is attached to Lori until further notice."

"I suppose you're right. Mischa said she wasn't feeling well and Robin in not exactly 'Miss AutoParts'." She said. When they got to the car dealership half the stock of cars was burned, some others were booted. The bullet casings on the ground suggested the military rolled through the area and had done this to prevent people from leaving. But why? Katherine paused for a second and pulled her gun out. Glenn followed suit hesitantly. He got her attention and signed something to her. She gestured back and he swallowed. They moved through the dealership slowly until they found an SUV. It would more than likely have the part they were looking for that would fit the truck. As Katherine kept watch Glenn went to work boosting what they needed. He thought about what they had signed to each other.

'What's wrong?'

'Could be a trap.' He hadn't even thought that. Randall had broken their truck – who's to say he wasn't waiting there to ambush them with the rest of his group. Waiting until they came to replace the parts he seemingly broke by accident. The SUV had most of what they were looking for. They broke open another and got spares just in case. When it became apparent that they weren't going to be jumped they took a few minutes to look around. Glenn held back a smile when he spotted a relatively new RV parked behind the dealership.

"Katherine." He called quietly. She ran over to him and they walked around the vehicle. "It's a little too good to be true."

"That means it usually is." She said as she tapped on the window. After a few moments of silence she pulled the handle and opened the door. When it flung open out came a half decayed woman – her head hitting the pavement with a sickening smack. A flurry of trapped flies followed her out with a horrible odor. The smell from inside made them both turn around and gag. Katherine tried to keep her food down but when the wind pushed another whiff up her nose she threw up. She stumbled away and Glenn followed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"That was gross." She answered.

"Surprised you're not used to it. You guys use dead bodies to line your—

"No, I mean barfing like that. Now my breath smells like old hotdogs." She said and spit.

"Let's get back." He chuckled a little. He found it funny that not the dead body but rather the fact that the smells made her throw up grossed her out.

\----

"Where's Mischa?" Peaches asked as she started cooking the chicken Charles had brought them from the farm. They all knew Hershel gave him the birds and told him to go share with the others as a way of getting rid of his constant caretakers. With some persistence Maggie and T-dog joined them at the motel as well. Charles assured her that part of the grieving process was 'wanting to be alone' and that Hershel would be fine. There was also the possibility that Hershel wanted to kill himself but Charles kept that thought to himself.

"She's got a migraine." Robin answered as she cleaned the surfaces in the food truck. Cleaning supplies we not exactly needed for survival so they were one of the few things that were still abundant. And one of the many things people forgot about using. With Merle, Daryl and Robin bringing back wild animals to eat there was a serious need for cleanliness. Especially around their cooking surfaces. One time in South Carolina they had forgone the regiment and everyone got food poisoning. A few days of spouting from both ends was enough to make them all mysophobes. It was a miracle if you survived a paper cut now a days. They sterilized a pot of water everyday, specifically for washing their hands. Another pot of boiled water was for washing food. They had yet to run out of plastic forks and plates. When they did and they were forced to use metal and porcelain flatware they'd have to have another pot for washing and sterilizing them.

"Got anything stronger than ibuprofen?" Katherine asked as she looked at Charles. He reached for the black bag that was constantly at his side. But before he could search through it T-dog handed Katherine a bottle of pills.

"Got these from Daryl – he got them from Merle." He said when she lifted her eyebrow at the label.

"You still got my 'oxy' stash?" Merle asked.

"Had." Daryl corrected him. "We uh…had a string of injuries."

"God damn it." Merle pouted. It would've been nice to have at least a little. His back and feet ached every night. And getting Peaches to rub him down was an uphill battle that could've been avoided with pills.

"She'll have to eat before she takes these." Katherine said before she tossed them to Robin. "Can you give em to her when you bring her dinner?"

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll be able to eat anything. She's been nauseous all day." Robin said.

"She's not pregnant is she?" T-dog joked. Robin laughed.

"No. She said headaches like this were normal for her when she gets stressed out. She got one a while back when we were in Rabun. After cleaning up the farm and everything else…" she trailed off and gazed up at the room door. "I just hope her nosebleed is better."

"That normal for migraines?" Katherine asked.

"No," Charles answered with a shrug. It was reflex – when someone asked a medical question he new the answer to he responded without even really thinking. He looked up when he noticed everyone was looking at him. "But the nausea is. I'm sure the nose bleed is from the elevation change." He assured them. Everyone still looked worried.

"Maybe you should go take her temperature, doc." Daryl suggested.

"She's not sick." Robin insisted. "If she was I would've noticed a bite. Believe me, she doesn't have one."

"She's right. Let's not jump to conclusions like that." Rick said to Daryl. "People do still get regular ailments. Allergies, minor infections and the occasional stress-induced nose bleed."

When the food was ready everyone ate and Katherine made a plate for Robin to take up to Mischa. When darkness fell they kept their lights low just incase Randall decided to come back with his group. Shane was on one end of the motel strip, keeping watch from the rental office. Andrea was on the other end, at the top the stairs – periodically watching the woods through her scope. She nodded to Robin when she made it to the top of the stairs.

"Isn't that cold by now?" She asked – referring to the plate of food.

"Yeah, but the smell will have diminished somewhat as well. It'll be easier on her nausea." Robin said with a small smile. She continued on to the room and went in the door. Andrea jumped when she heard Robin scream. She raced to the room to find she had dropped the plate of food. "Oh my God…" Andrea followed her line of sight to the bed where Mischa lay. Her skin clearly paler than it had been before – her eyes already forming dark circles around them.

"Oh my God…"

\----

Everyone gathered in the room once they heard the news. Mischa had passed away. Sometime between when Robin last talked to her at noon and sunset when they gathered for dinner. Robin said she had gone in the room to see if Mischa wanted to join but she had been asleep. "She looked asleep. I'm…I'm sure her chest was moving." Robin stammered as she wrung her hands around her bow. "I thought her headache had made her sleep and I didn't want to disturb her. She was up all last night in pain."

"Oh well. Don't make a difference now." Daryl said as he pointed his crossbow at her head.

"NO!" Robin screamed and shoved him. The arrow shot into the bathroom door instead. "You redneck retard! She wasn't bitten!"

"How do you know? She could've hidden it." Daryl said as he went to retrieve his arrow.

"From me?" Robin asked. She glared at him when he reached for her body. "Don't touch her!"

"Push me again and we are gonna have a problem." He warned as he pointed his crossbow at her. She just grasped an arrow in her quiver. Her glare daring him to fire and see what she would do about it.

"She's right." Charles said. They all looked at him as he knelt next to the bed. He looked at her arms before lifting the sheet and examining her legs. With a slight grunt he turned her stiff body over and looked for any sign of a bite. "Mischa doesn't have a scratch on her. The last time she even came near a walker was nearly a week ago. Besides, she's cold. If she had the fever it would've lasted at least this long if she's been dead since earlier tonight."

"Then what was it? People don't just die for no reason." Lori said.

"Actually, they do." Charles said. "Some people – their hearts give out, their organs fail, they get sleep apnea and never start breathing again…but that's mostly in babies." He eased Mischa on to her back and pulled her eyelid open. He shined a tiny light in her eye and sat back after a moment. "It looks like she had an aneurism."

"A what?" Merle asked.

"A burst blood vessel in her brain." Charles explained. "A big one."

"Impossible – she was in the army. It would've shown up in her physical when she enlisted." Robin said.

"Not unless it started developing afterwards or if she ran out of her medicine to treat it. A hard blow to the head could've aggravated it. Her migraine may have caused it to finally burst." He said. Katherine's eyes went wide.

"A blow to the head? You mean like when we were attacked at the outlet mall?" she asked. They all absently touched where the cannibals had hit them in their heads.

"Yeah." Charles answered. "Even something lighter than that – like a hard punch to the face or a bad knock against the roof of a car could do it too." Rick and Shane looked at each other. Lori shuffled back and forth as she rubbed her neck. Merle and T-dog avoided looking at each other.

"I had forgotten." Lori said. "About stuff like this. Appendicitis. Heart attacks. Cancer. I completely forgot about dying somewhat naturally." No one said she was right but she was. Thoughts of dying from something that was considered normal had taken a back seat to walkers chewing your face off.

\----

They buried Mischa at the farm the next day at sunrise. Maggie was delighted when Herschel offered to say a few words. It seemed he was feeling better and getting back to his old self. They had yet to perform a official funeral for all the people they lost in the walker attack on the farm two days ago. They buried them and after his short sermon Herschel asked if anyone had anything to say. Robin stepped forward and pulled an arrow from her quiver and a pen from her pocket.

"When me and Mischa got involved with one another we promised that if either one of use got bitten that we'd be the ones to take each other out. She took a bullet out of her gun and said she would always have one with my name on it should that happen." As she talked she wrote something on the shaft of the arrow. She showed everyone once she was done what she had written on it: Mischa Cassin, 29. She reached in her pocket again and pulled out Mischa's dog tags. She stabbed the arrow into the dirt as a marker and wrapped her dog tags around it. What little possessions she had were buried with her in her camouflage backpack – no one but Mischa knew what was in there and it seemed fitting that it go underground with her. "Unfortunately, our pact had its flaws." She admitted and let out a little laugh.

"She was a good marksmen." Peaches said. "Picking off walkers on the road won't be the same without her 'betting money' that she can hit one."

"Betting money?" Daryl asked. "Where would you spend it?" Peaches laughed but he didn't get why. She'd explain it to him later.

"She was resilient. She survived four weeks, holed up in a 7/11 in Pennsylvania. She hadn't lost the ability to trust others – she asked me if I was a cannibal, I said no and she believed me." Charles said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll miss her. It's going to be a long, long time before I meet another person from Delhi."

"We'd be trapped by walkers in some military base that promised a safe haven if it wasn't for her. She's the one that told us all of them had gone down after they lost track of the joint chiefs and the president." Katherine said. Everyone in Rick's group looked at her shocked but Katherine didn't seem to notice – she just sighed and placed a few rocks around Robin's arrow to keep it steady. Merle just shrugged.

"She was quiet. That's what I liked best." He said. Peaches hit him lightly in the arm but laughed despite herself. They all did. They stood there for a few more minutes before Katherine clapped her hand together.

"We should get back before dark." She said and they headed for the trucks.

\----

"What else did she tell you?" Rick asked. Katherine turned to him with a somewhat puzzled look until she remembered what she said earlier at the funeral.

"Oh um, not much else. All the bases were taken out from the inside – y'know someone who was infected but got in anyway. The last base to go down according to Mischa was one in Nevada. It's so hot out there in the dessert it gave them an edge against the walkers during the day. But any extreme whether will do that. I've seen the walkers stop and look up at the sky like turkeys when it rains. They don't do so good in deep puddles either. But at night…it's weird – it's like they can see in the dark or something." Katherine said.

"Did Mischa know anything about what causes it? Maybe something about a cure?" Lori asked.

"No, nothing like that." Katherine answered. "Her higher ups just told her to hold out as long as she could. Don't get bit, don't get scratched, and don't eat anything they've touched. They'd eventually die off without eating, just like normal humans." She eyed them for a second. "What makes you think there's a cure?" Rick told her about Doctor Jenner and the CDC and she had to sit down after hearing the infection had gone global. She had been thinking the whole time the United States was just cut off because all their means of communication were down. There had been nobody tending to the satellites or power grids for months now. One of her plans including acquiring a ship or a yacht and sailing south to the isolated islands down there. She was thinking about the possibility of an immunity-type of cure when something suddenly hit her. "Do you think the infection itself was supposed to be a cure?" she asked.

"Jenner never said."

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"It reanimates a dead body. Wouldn't it be a bitch if this whole thing was caused by a bunch of scientists trying to find a cure for death?" She let out a laugh but Rick and Lori just sat there stunned. They had never thought of it that way. "Like the fever – it's like it's meant to kill everything bad inside, like germs or a cancer that might be in your system but instead it just kills you. The 'restart' part was more than likely supposed to restart your immune system."

"And the flesh eating thing?" Carl asked. They all looked at him suddenly – they thought he fell asleep a while ago. "Why do they eat people?"

"That… I do not know." Katherine admitted. "And I can't imagine how it became a 'side effect'."

"Some side effect." Lori snorted.

\----

Merle looked up when Daryl came upstairs to relieve him of night watch. He knew they were both thinking about their father after Mischa's death. The old bastard had basically died the same way. He had gotten his fat ass out of his recliner and was in the middle of screaming at them for 'being losers' when he seemed to choke on his own words. He went red in the face and then BAM – he collapsed to the floor, dead. The coroner had deemed it a heart attack after the autopsy. They didn't even know their family was at risk like that until then. Red meat, cigarettes and bourbon would do it every time. Merle had quit smoking and took up recreational cocaine – not that it was a healthier switch. The high kept him blissfully oblivious of his 'ticking clock' though. Daryl had been a vegetarian for all of two days before he said 'fuck it, if I'm gonna die I'm gonna die eating what ever the hell I want'.

"Hey." He said as he took Merle's perch on the stairs. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Merle asked.

"You lost one of your girls." Daryl pointed out. Merle snorted when Daryl referred to them that way. He just shrugged.

"She didn't suffer. And we didn't have to put her down like one of those poor fuckers." He nodded towards the 'body guard' outside the chain-link fence. "She was lucky. She went peacefully in a non-peaceful world." Daryl just nodded. They shared a cigarette before Merle went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were relatively quiet for a week or so. Rick, Lori and Carl went back to the farm along with Carol and Shane. Daryl had put so much work into cleaning up a room at the motel he decided to stay – Glenn too. T-dog still didn't like being around Merle so he opted to go back to the farm – Andrea stayed at the motel for the most part, making the walk nearly everyday to visit Carol and Lori at the farm. Winter was coming so it was imperative that everyone had shelter. And the farm was close enough to the motel that walking back and forth would be possible – even in the harshest cold weather. They started developing a bodyguard for the farm but Herschel wouldn't allow them to put the bodies very close to the house. He explained that he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of them every day so they lined the edge of the property but because of how much property there was the bodies were far and few between. They hid the trucks in an old shed behind the motel just incase – they had forgotten about Randall for a bit after a few days of 'business as usual' but Andrea had said something about them fixing the starter and it was back on their minds.

They discovered propane tanks heated the motel and they spent most of their days searching for back ups and refills. The tanks out back were mostly full due to minimal use during the summer. There was a Wal-Mart about ten miles away that still had a pretty good stock of small and medium tanks. A bobtail truck was still in the parking lot and as luck would have – the meter said it was a little over half full of the much-needed gas. Unfortunately they couldn't get it started so after jerry-rigging it to the ice cream truck they slowly towed it back to the motel. That night there was a chill in the air but not enough to fire up the gas. They'd need it more when the weather dipped below thirty. So for now everyone bundled up in blankets that they had also taken from the Wal-Mart. Merle was on watch until three when Andrea would wake up and take his place until sunrise. It was quiet - almost eerily so as his eyes trekked back and forth on the road that ran in front of the motel. He looked over his shoulder when Peaches came out their room. He didn't know she was still awake. She smiled at him as she walked over with what looked like a steaming paper cup full of coffee.

"Hey." He said and accepted it when she handed it to him. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really." She said. "Wanted to wait on you." He sighed when she touched his ear – they were turning red in the nippy air along with his nose. Her fingertips were nice and warm. Another hour or so and he'd have them running along his neck and shoulders. He took a sip of the coffee and made a face.

"This is terrible."

"No coffee maker in the apocalypse, honey. Had to use boiled water and elbow grease to make that. There's no creamer and we're out of sugar so…" she shrugged. He sighed and took another sip – it was better than nothing. And it took the sting out of his frosty extremities. It really wasn't that cold but sitting out in it for five hours made it feel much colder than it was. "You're gonna need a hat." She ran her hand over his buzz cut as well – she had just trimmed it for him the other day.

"Anh… no rush." He said as he put his arm around her. She knocked him in the face with her breasts when she jumped.

"God damn it! That thing is freezing." She said and glared at his hook like it had called her something vulgar. He chuckled; a little surprised she could feel it through her jeans. She slapped a hand on his chest when he laughed at her. He held off on kissing her when Daryl came up the stairs.

"Damn, y'all. We live in a motel – shouldn't be a problem to 'get a room'." He said – giving them that cheeky-bastard smile of his.

"What'd you catch?" Peaches asked – she had seen him out the window in the bathroom – putting something in the ice cream truck freezer before cleaning the blood off his hands in a bucket of water they kept out back just for him.

"Rabbit. He's little though. Breakfast is going to be disappointing."

"We have broth and carrots from the farm – I'll make stew to stretch it out." Peaches said. He nodded as he went into his room. She turned back to Merle and ended up pressed right into his face. He touched that icy hook to her thigh and she twitched. He smirked when she bit his bottom lip playfully. They hadn't had their room to themselves all week – having to put up with Daryl and Glenn's little lovers spats made them both appreciate that they didn't have kids. Just two 'little brothers' that now had their own rooms, down the hall and out of their space.

"Mm…Like I was gonna say before we were interrupted – I'm only out here for another hour and when I come in you can warm it up for me—" His sentence was cut short when a yell broke the silence. "Was that Daryl?"

"God damn it I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Yeah," Peaches answered as they hurried down the walkway to where his room was. It had an adjoining door to Glenn's room – which was flung open. Merle and Peaches didn't quite know what to do with the scene in front of them. Not only did it look like Daryl was trying to beat up Robin but also because she was completely naked.

"Get the hell off me!" She screamed. She reached over and retrieved her bow. Daryl went tumbling to the floor when she struck him in the face. She pulled on her pants and shirt in the amount of time it took him to get up and shake off the blow.

"Fucking slut." He said as he charged at her again.

"Daryl stop!" Glenn said as he grabbed his arm. Daryl shoved him so hard he fell through the bathroom door. Robin swung at him with her bow and he caught it in his hand. Peaches didn't think to break it up until he smacked Robin in the face.

"You lost your mind…dumb, cunt licking, skank." He fumed as Merle grabbed him and held him back. Robin didn't say anything as she finished getting dressed. "Let go of me, Merle!" He huffed.

"Come on now. You got one lick in. Tell me what's going on here." He said as he held Daryl against the wall. "I'm not going to let you beat a woman for no reason."

"So you'll let him if he gives you a reason?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Depends. Besides, it looks like you're dipping your 'pen' in his 'ink' so…I might just let him if you don't explain yourself." Merle said as he struggled against Daryl's flailing. Robin just gave them the finger as she left the room. Glenn got up rubbing his back where he had collided with the door and picked up his jeans.

"That really hurt, Daryl." He said – clearly annoyed that his night had been thoroughly ruined. Daryl huffed and shoved Merle away from him.

"I hurt you?" Daryl asked as he advanced on Glenn. Before he could put up his hands to block it, Daryl backhanded him so hard he fell on the bed. Daryl held him down and keep slapping him. "You're in here, fucking that half breed bitch and I hurt you! Stupid rice eating, Twinkie. Fuck your hurt!" Daryl continued as he wailed on Glenn. Peaches and Merle watched for a few seconds before she asked him to break it up. Glenn's frantic yelping got to her. He wasn't frail but under Daryl's fury he looked it. "Why?" Daryl demanded to know – the last of his adrenaline making him shake in Merle's grip.

"I thought you didn't care. After Maggie you just…And Robin was just so—" Daryl just let out an aggravated grunt when Glenn started to cry. He shrugged out of Merle's grip and they both followed Daryl out – closing the adjoining door.

"Hey, no you don't." Merle said as he stopped Daryl from going down the stairs and running off to pout alone in the woods, like he normally did when he was upset. He grabbed the back of Daryl's vest and pushed him towards his room down the hall. As they passed by Robin's room Peaches went in and shut the door. "Alright." Merle said as he closed the door to his room. "Sit down, tell me what happened." Daryl snorted at his words and paced back and forth – clenching and unclenching his fists. It was weird – this was weird. He normally didn't get jealous and Merle normally didn't want to hear his complaining but when he presented a half empty bottle of Jameson Daryl snatched it up, took a swig and started talking.

"I went hunting. Caught a rabbit for breakfast and put it in the fridge. Walking back from the shed I clean myself up and think – man it'd be nice to fool around with Glenn for a bit before I go to bed. He's started doing this thing with his tongue and it's been on my mind all day. He has me put my legs—

"You're getting off topic." Merle interrupted before he took a drink. He handed it back to Daryl. He still wasn't comfortable discussing the grittier details of Daryl's sex life with Glenn. They had grown up sharing all the nasty facts about the various women they screwed – and Daryl had been a real champ when Merle went on for thirty minutes about how wet Peaches always was but he just couldn't stomach it when Daryl talked about getting fucked by another man. Not yet. And Daryl understood – one thing at a time.

"I walk in my room to put my shit down – go through the door and there's Glenn with that bitch."

"Huh, I didn't see that coming. You and Robin have been practically inseparable since Mischa died." Merle admitted. "I thought for sure she'd try it with you."

"I know!" Daryl said, truly insulted. He plopped down on the bed as Merle leaned against the small dresser next to it. "Little, light skinned ho' has been smiling in my face and planning to stab me in the back all week." He huffed like he was holding back tears. Merle tapped the bottle in Daryl's hand and he knocked it back.

"That's it. Ol' James will take the sting out." Merle sighed. He looked over his shoulder when he heard yelling from Robin's room.

"Why? Why'd I do it!" Robin screamed. "Because I could."

"What? Robin that's not who you are—

"What the hell do you know? You don't know what kind of person I am. I don't! When I came to this god-forsaken country I had the world at my feet. Waited on hand and foot – anything I wanted I could have with a snap of my fingers. And now… look at me. Hunting squirrel to stay alive. Hanging out with trailer trash and fucking pizza boys!"

"I know you're upset about Mischa's death but—

"Fuck Mischa! And fuck you. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Robin yelled right in her face. Peaches just sat there stunned. Robin normally didn't act like this. And despite what she said, Peaches knew it was because of how Mischa died. It happened so suddenly, and there was nothing any of them could've done about it. Undoubtedly Robin felt powerless and afraid. She lashed out, which was normal. The girl was a spoiled brat who had the rug swept from under her. They all were. She had done something malicious to try and regain control over herself and others. Unfortunately it hadn't worked. She had just made a huge mess of things. But it was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"I know you're hurting—

"Get out!" Robin yelled. "I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" Peaches sighed and left the room without further prompting. She'd regret it later but when Robin was ready, she'd find the people she needed to and talk to them. Peaches went by Charles' room – getting a bottle of peroxide and some cotton balls from him. He asked what they were for and she only told him that Glenn and Daryl got in a fight. He seemed to understand and let her leave without asking any other questions. She stopped by Glenn's room – entering through the adjoining door in Daryl's room when she found the main door was locked. She found him where they had left him - partially curled up on his side on the bed. The blood from his nose was dripping onto the comforter. She tried to clean him up but he just flinched away and asked her to leave. She didn't fight it – she just left the peroxide and cotton swabs and headed for her room. When she opened the door and witnessed Daryl drinking straight from the bottle she decided to bunk with Katherine for the night.

\----

"I thought he didn't care. I thought he wouldn't..." Glenn rambled on when Rick asked what happened to his face. His lip was split and swollen. And the shiner around his eye was all shades of dark blue and purple.

"What? Who?" Rick asked.

"He slept with Robin and Daryl caught them." Peaches said, cutting to the chase of their conversation. "Daryl didn't handle it well."

"Daryl beat you up?" Andrea asked in disbelief. Peaches wasn't exactly sure why she was surprised – given Daryl's brutal treatment of Randall before the boy escaped – but she didn't say anything. "Where is he now?"

"Out drinking with his brother." Peaches answered. "According to Merle, they are going to be gone all day. They'll try not to get eaten by walkers but 'no promises'."

"And you just let them leave like that?" Lori asked. Peaches shrugged.

"How was I supposed to stop both of them? Could you?" Peaches asked. Lori didn't answer, she just sighed and stared at her. "Merle, I can handle. But when they are together and their mind is set on doing something… " She trailed off. "They'll be fine. In the mean time I don't want Glenn catching another beating because of 'Jim Beam' so we're going to give the Dixon brothers a few days to themselves. And when they're done drinking and puking we'll try to sit down and have a conversation – how's that."

"What's there to talk about? Their relationship is over." Andrea said – matter of fact. "Daryl lost the privilege to talk when he started punching people." Peaches just shrugged again.

"That's up to them. Merle has slapped me before. And I hit him all the time." She admitted.

"You want him to put up with this kind of abuse? He's not you." Lori said. "To be complacent with—"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here!" Glenn suddenly yelled. "It must be hard going around all day deciding what other people should do with their relationships! How do you ever find the time with flesh eating dead people wandering around!" he said sarcastically. "I don't need you protecting me from what I know I got myself into. Yes, Daryl hit me and not that I'm defending him but I was cheating on him. I knowingly did this and whether or not we continue our relationship is none of your business!" Peaches smiled but the others just stared at him in shock. "I'm an adult and so is Daryl – we can deal with this on our own. Come on Peaches, let's go back." He stomped to the ice cream truck without another word. Peaches said good-bye before she got in the driver seat. The four-mile trip never seemed so long before. And after mile two, Glenn couldn't hold back his tears of frustration anymore. He huffed and Peaches glanced at him.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" She asked comfortingly.

"Yes." He grabbed it as soon as she took it off the steering wheel. He thought he was done with people judging him when he lost contact with his parents. It was like the others did nothing but criticize him for his sometimes-wrong decisions – looking down their noses at him like they never made mistakes. He couldn't believe Lori's hypocrisy on the subject of infidelity. He had seen it in her face that she was so disapproving of his transgressions. Rick too. He sighed and tried to put them on out of his mind. He wiped his face and held Peaches' hand a little tighter. "Thank you."

\----

It was easy to forget about the walkers or the still unresolved Randall-gang issue when the people within the group seemed hell bent on creating drama. Daryl hadn't come back to the motel for a few days. Merle had shown up, on foot after two days – sweating whiskey from his pores, missing a sleeve of his shirt and looking very tired. He informed them that Daryl had gone to the farm. He had tried not to laugh at Glenn's 'angry face' when he told them this. The whole group decided to go, just incase things got out of hand. It was an awkward ride – crammed into the back of the fridge. Robin didn't look at Glenn and he didn't look at her. The unresolved tension between them was easily ignored. It was like the tension between Shane and Andrea. Everyone knew that they had screwed around but there were apparently more pressing matters to deal with. When they rolled up at the farm Herschel greeted them – it was nice to see he was coping well. Wanting to be social was a good sign of his recovery. They were making lunch and he invited everyone to stay. Daryl interrupted his invitation.

"The hell are you doing here?" he asked loudly. He was glaring at Glenn – seemingly ignoring Robin's existence.

"I'm here to talk to you." Glenn said. "The others are here for lunch…so why don't you guys go inside?" He was telling them more than asking them. They got the hint and went inside – not so subtly watching the impending argument through the windows.

"I ain't got nothing to say to you, chink." Daryl snapped. Glenn rolled his eyes, Daryl knew he was Korean and he used that term just to piss him off. Despite his harsh words Glenn could see the hurt in Daryl's eyes – or he was just queasy from drinking, it was kind of hard to read his face.

"Well good, because I said I was talking. That means you just shut the hell up and listen." Glenn said. Daryl was impressed by the bold talk but he just rolled his eyes. "You are without a doubt the most selfish, repressed, emotionally stunted, dick headed, ass-backwards hillbilly I have ever met in my life. If you had just told me – just once showed some sign that you wanted me all to yourself I would've been exclusive with you. But no, you have to play 'Mr. Aloof' and pretend you didn't care."

"I don't care!" Daryl interjected.

"Look at my face! Is this the work of a man that doesn't care? If you didn't care you wouldn't have flown off the handle like that." Glenn pointed out. Daryl just crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one at fault here. I can't read the signs if you don't give me any, Daryl."

"You want me to apologize for giving you the ass beatin' you deserved?" Daryl asked. "Why do I have to be the one to say it?"

"Because I can't always be the one who sticks his neck out. Give me one good reason – besides your cliché, 'broody boy' attitude – why you can't say it to me." Glenn said. Daryl just stared at him for a second before he furrowed his brow.

"Cause you ain't worth it. You whiny, little bitch." Daryl growled. He wasn't expecting Glenn to hit him. Glenn wasn't a fighter – or at least Daryl never thought he was. When the choice was flight or fight Glenn always flew the coop. But when his fist connected with Daryl face it spun him so hard he nearly landed on his ass. Somewhere behind him he heard a collection of muted gasps and exclamations come from inside the house.

"Oh, shit. Daryl I'm so sor—

"Don't apologize." Daryl said as he straightened up.

"What?" Glenn tensed when Daryl grabbed his shirt. He looked over his shoulder before he dragged Glenn behind the truck so no one could see them.

"Don't apologize. Kiss me." He demanded.

"You're crazy."

"And you're not?"

"No—

"You have a boner." Daryl pointed out. Glenn glared at him and tried to get away but Daryl just slammed him against the truck. "I may be crazy but you're not sane. You like to be rough with me and I love it when you put the spurs to me. You make me crazy when you act all sweet and meek. When you hold back all your sarcasm for the sake of those idiots feelings. You love it that fucking me gets you an outlet for your frustration. And so do I. "

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Glenn asked when he realized Daryl was right.

"It's like Merle said – not a damn thing. I want you. You want me. Everything else is just filler. Now shut up and pucker your damn lips." Daryl said. Glenn leaned forward despite his split lip. His head thunked against the back of the truck as Daryl kissed him back. His mouth tastes like blood – Daryl probably bit the inside of his cheek when Glenn hit him. Daryl had said what he wanted to hear. He wanted him and that's all it really took lately. There was something so incredibly wrong about getting excited after getting in a fist fight with the person you were sleeping with but from what Glenn saw of the Dixon family they had become so accustomed to some level of abuse that they conveyed it as affection. He grabbed Daryl's shoulders and pushed him back.

"I'm not a masochist." He said.

"Neither am I." Daryl said a little awkwardly. For a second he wondered it Daryl even knew what the word meant.

"That means I'm not going to hurt you just to get an erection. I don't like hurting you."

"Then stop doing it." Daryl simply said before he kissed Glenn again. This time it was less frantic – in fact it was down right chaste. Glenn didn't think Daryl was capable of such tenderness. Daryl pulled away and sighed. "I mean it. Hurt me again I'll give you a real whoopin'." Glenn nodded and Daryl kissed him again.

"So…we're good?" Glenn asked tentatively.

"Not yet." Daryl answered. "I didn't think I'd have to give you rules but apparently you need some to keep from screwing up."

"Excuse me." Glenn huffed indignantly.

"Why, did you fart or something?" Daryl asked. Glenn just rolled his eyes at his grin. "One, no more fucking girls without permission."

"What?"

"I don't want you to sleep with anyone else without asking me first. If I don't say yes, you don't get to." Daryl talked slowly – sounding out every syllable so Glenn could understand. "No other guys, neither." He added.

"That usually goes without saying in an 'exclusive' relationship." Glenn said.

"It does?"

\----

At dusk everyone was about to head back to the motel when Robin announced she was going to Mischa's grave for a bit. Peaches smiled before she told her not to be long. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet despite the fact Daryl and Glenn had made up. When Daryl came to lunch, forming his own black eye and bloody nose one would assume they hadn't. But they were all smiley and rosy cheeked. Robin just sighed and headed out. She'd never admit out loud that without Mischa she was incredibly lonely. The other girls were fine but it seemed like they just tolerated her. Mischa had loved her. She thought for a moment she'd give anything to have her back. She got to the grave just as the sun was dipping into the horizon. There was enough light to see the dirt had been recently dug up. As she got closer she realized Mischa's plot had been completely opened. She whirled around, furious that someone in the group would go grave robbing. "Herschel!" she called as she started back. She yelped as she tripped over something. She looked over her shoulder and was horrified to find Mischa crawling towards her with a snarl.

"Robin?" Peaches turned toward the open field where they had made the cemetery.

"That was a scream." Daryl said as he picked up his cross bow and bounded into the field.

"I heard it too." Rick said as he followed – Katherine and Peaches hot on his heels. They came upon Robin just in time to see her get bitten in the neck. Mischa nearly ripped her whole shoulder off as she clawed and chewed at her flesh. Robin shrieked when Rick shot Mischa right between the eyes. "Oh my God." He knelt next to Robin and put the cloth in his pocket to her gushing wound.

"She wasn't bit. She changed and she wasn't bit." Robin repeated as the others gathered around the scene.

"What the hell? We all saw she wasn't bit – how did this happen?" Daryl asked as he gave Mischa's body a nudge with his boot. She was definitely a walker – a dead walker but infected none the less.

"It doesn't matter now." Rick tried to change the subject as he tended to Robin. Robin suddenly grabbed his gun and shoved him back.

"The hell it doesn't!" She rasped out. "You know something. I'm not dying without knowing the truth. Tell me, or you die."

"Robin!"

"Shut the hell up Peaches!" Robin yelled – more blood rushing down her white shirt at the exertion. "I might miss you and hit your wife or your kid. Talk!" she demanded.

"Jenner." Rick blurted out. He moved so he was between her and Lori. He put his hands up and sighed. "Before we left the CDC he told me everyone is infected. Whether you're bit or you just die naturally, you'll turn into one of them unless your brain is destroyed. The infection…is actually an airborne virus." A collective gasp went out and Robin sobbed.

"You knew that, and you let me walk out here. You knew!" She screamed

"I didn't know she'd be able to dig herself out, let alone be strong enough to do anything. She died two weeks ago." Rick tried to rationalize - tried to ease his guilt as he watched Robin go pale from blood loss. His large gun drooping in her weakening grip.

"Thank god this happened." Robin said nearly delirious. She looked up and her eyes were already clouding over and going blood shot. She was covered in sweat and her skin was practically steaming in the cool night air. The disease clearly racing through her. "Maybe now you'll stop lying." She pointed the gun at her head.

"Don't—" Peaches was cut off by the deafening bang. Robin's head nearly exploded out one side – sending her blood and brains all over the grass. She flopped to the ground, coming to rest next to Mischa. "No!" Peaches was by her side in an instant. "Oh God…Robin, baby bird, why…" Daryl grabbed her wrists from behind and held her back when Peaches reached for her.

"Don't get the blood on you." He said. "Who knows what else Jenner or Rick left out." Katherine knelt next to Peaches and took hold of her when Daryl looked like he wanted to get away before she started crying on his shoulder. He and Shane went to get gloves and shovels.

\----

"You okay?" Merle asked when he came in from watch duty. He wasn't surprised to find Peaches was still up. After everything that happened today he doubted anyone was asleep. He was expecting her to be crying but she was just going about her normal nightly routine - washing up in the bathroom.

"Yeah…" she answered with a sigh.

"Surprising." He pointed out as he shrugged off his vest and top shirt. "You're not sad?"

"Oh, of course I am but when I think about it I realize there was nothing we could've done. Robin got bitten. There's been so much other shit going on lately that we all seemed to forget about walkers." She said as she finished up and came into the room. She moved to help Merle when one of the straps on his cuff snagged. "It's the world we live in. I know we're all going to die some day. I just wasn't expecting Robin's time to be so short. Did you know she was only seventeen?"

"No," Merle answered truthfully. "How old are you?" he asked out of pure curiosity. He honestly didn't know stuff like that about Peaches or any of the girls for that matter. There had been more important things to think about than birthdays. It somehow brought them too close. But he couldn't escape it anymore – this was his wife. Glenn, Katherine and Charles were part of his family now whether he liked it or not. He couldn't help but smile at the mental image of them all posed in tacky sweaters for a Christmas card.

"Thirty four." She answered with a shrug. "You?"

"Forty eight."

"You look good." She commented with a smile. He chuckled and looked down when she put her hands on his chest. "I can't think about Robin anymore. I've been going over everything that happened for hours. And in the end I'm not sad. I'm angry." She looked up at him. "Her death could've been avoided if Rick just told us what Jenner said sooner."

"Well, like you said there's nothing we can do about it now. Rick's an asshole and a slip shot leader. Jenner would've been better off telling that 'secret' to the kid." He said. "If you wanna cry about it I can—

"No." she interrupted. "I don't want to cry. I don't want to think." Merle was surprised when she suddenly kissed him. He was starting to think he was rubbing off on her, because as she was talking he was thinking it'd be nice to ease some tension and fool around. She pulled away and looked at him. "Do you want to cry?"

"Hell no. Get your clothes off woman." He said as he finished taking off his cuff. She stepped out of her jeans and pulled her nightshirt off. She sat back on the bed and watched Merle take of his clothes. He really was in good shape for a guy pushing fifty. Even without their regular work outs and his years spent in the military – and jail – she had a feeling he'd still be huge. He had naturally broad shoulders and thick arms. He wasn't ripped but no part of him jiggled. He was a tank. A joke about 'feeling like the kid in Tiananmen Square' crossed her mind but she kept it to herself. "What's with the goofy grin?" he asked as he leaned over her. She moved back on the bed and pulled him after her.

"Nothing." She said – coyly running her hands up his arms. He practically purred when she tickled his neck. A weak spot of sorts she discovered a while ago – kissing, licking, nipping or running her nails along his neck turned Merle into putty. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You want it hard and fast or…"

"I'm in no rush." She assured him. He grinned wide and kissed her. Several little teasing pecks that he pulled out of every time she leaned up. She opened her mouth to tell him off when he slid his fingers into her. All that came out was weak sounding gasp.

"You…are always so wet." He said. "It's flattering. You get all moist thinking about me?"

"Yeah." She sighed as she brought her knees higher. She stroked his cheek when he looked at her. His blue eyes looking up and down her face before he met her gaze. He gave her another 'slick shit' grin before he kissed her. Deeper this time, plunging his tongue into her mouth at the same pace at his fingers.

"Mm'love your lips." He moaned absently.

"Which ones?" She asked. He laughed.

"Good one." Merle smirked as he moved down to her breasts. She tensed around his fingers and arched into his mouth. He put his stump around her back to keep her from squirming out of his grip. She was shaking by the time he got enough of teasing her. The feel of her skin and the heady scent of her sex making him erect. He pulled his fingers from her and guided himself in.

"AH!" She screamed when he was seated all the way inside of her. For a few agonizingly long seconds he didn't move – save for breathing in and out. He pressed in, eliciting a call of his name before he moved into his rhythm. Relatively quick and as deep as he could reach. He looked down between them. Loving the ripple in her thighs his thrusting caused. She cupped his chin and made him look at her. He leaned in when she urged him closer. Kissing would never get old. Pressing his tongue into hers and sucking her plump lips as she moaned right in his face. She seemed to like running her hands over his stubble – it felt good when she dragged his nails through it.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her wrist. He sat up, pulling her with him as he maneuvered them. "Get on top." They uncoupled for a second or two as they adjusted into the new position. "Oh yeah…" he grunted when she eased herself down on him. She tossed her head back, as she was penetrated impossibly deep. She moved up and then let gravity bring her down. Merle gripped her hip and huffed. Every time she came down on top of him her inner walls squeezed him. When he looked up all he could see were her breasts bouncing in his face with his dog tags jingling between them.

"Oh God…" she leaned over and put her hands on his chest. Loving the flex of his muscles under her. She ground herself against him and he arched his neck back. She leaned down and licked over his Adam's apple.

"Shit…" Merle sighed out before he grit his teeth. He put his stump on the small of her back and grabbed her ass with his hand. "Shit, I'm close."

"Merle!" She was already tensing around him. Digging her nails into his shoulders as she was rocked by wave after wave of hot tingles. He pulled out just as he reached his apex. Every muscle relaxed and thoroughly spent. He was dozing when a sudden chill made him start. The room had been cold all along – he only just noticed it now that they were covered in sweat. Peaches moaned, a little annoyed that he moved her from her comfortable spot on top of him. When the cold hit her she all but burrowed under the blankets – sighing as she settled her head on his chest. They were both asleep within five minutes. The trying day completely forgotten for one blissful night.


	8. Chapter 8

Merle woke with a start. He had slept so deeply that he actually dreamed. It had been a while since he had this particular dream but Peaches told him it was common for former addicts. There were so many lines. So white and pure on the surface of a black table. A full bottle of blue pills sitting next to them. He had leaned over and held one nostril shut. He had felt the burn after a long snort. Sat back and let it drip down his throat. He even felt that zap of energy that came - so strong it was what made him bolt up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and his stomach was aching.

"Merle?" He jerked at that soft call of his name. He turned and started at Peaches for a moment. Her grogginess dissipating when she saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?" she reached to wipe the sweat from his brow and he sighed at the feel of her hand. "What—"

"Just a coke dream, sugar." He assured her as he got out of bed. "Going out for a smoke." He said as he pulled on his pants. He also put on his boots and coat. He opened the door to the room and sighed when the cold air outside hit him. He closed the door and looked around for who was on night watch.

"You alright?" Glenn asked from his perch at the top of the stairs.

"Fine." He said gruffly and lit his cigarette. The nicotine did a good job of settling his nerves. He leaned on the railing. After a few drags he looked at Glenn. He needed a distraction so he cleared his throat to get Glenn's attention. "How'd you end up the top?" he asked. Glenn lifted an eyebrow at the question.

"We flipped a coin. Daryl got tails." He answered with a cheeky smirk. Merle chuckled.

"Funny." He said before he took a puff. "Y'know you're alright for a 'gook'." He admitted.

"Gee thanks 'round eye'." Glenn said sarcastically. "Imagine that – accepting me because of my personality instead of my skin color."

"I know, it's a completely ridiculous concept but apparently it works in the apocalypse." Merle snorted. He flicked the ash from his cigarette and smiled. "I can see why he likes you – you're a smart ass just like him. Plus he's always been sort of a rice queen."

"What was Daryl like when he was younger?" Glenn asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Um…about the same. Too smart mouth for his own good. That led him to a lot of smacks from daddy." Merle looked up like he was trying to remember. Forcing his drug damaged brain cells to work and recall further back than five years ago. "He was a fat baby." He started. "Mom gave him the boob juice for a little too long. He looked like he always had food in his cheeks."

"Aw…" Glenn sighed.

"Stretched out into a little bean pole at around six. I went away for a while – got popped for vandalism and possession. He was around eleven when I got out the first time. Sixteen when I got out the second time. Got enlisted soon after that and he had this shitty died black mullet but that's when he got his 'Cindy Crawford'."

"His what?" Glenn asked.

"My mole." They both looked down the strip when they heard Daryl approaching them. He took Merle's cigarette and took a drag. "I got tired of being smacked around by my dad and did construction and hit the weights." Merle rolled his eyes when Daryl flexed his bicep – Glenn smiled from ear to ear. "You came back, dad kicked the bucket and ten years later here we are."

"When did you start screwing dudes?" Merle muttered as he took his cigarette back.

"Bout the same time you were six feet under sucking cock on a submarine." Daryl said. Merle flicked his ear and Daryl swung at him playfully.

"Seriously – I know your weren't born like this." Merle said. Glenn tensed. Merle may have changed preferences for Peaches but he still hung on to most of his prejudices. Daryl looked a little put off by his question.

"Look, Merle - it's just like when we put that firecracker in that dead opossum."

"You wanted to see their heads explode?" Merle asked. Daryl chuckled.

"No, curiosity - you dumb fucker." He answered.

"Oh." Merle rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to hear about how Daryl was 'struggling to find himself' or some other bullshit answer.

"Plus the fact that it feels good." Daryl admitted. Merle made a face.

"You're are such a fucking freak." He said as playfully pushed Daryl.

"Says the Nazi married to a black chick." They all smiled at Peaches when she made an appearance. "Are you gonna be nice? Or do I have to tell them about all the freaky shit you like." Merle just pressed his lips together when Daryl and Glenn laughed.

"Does it involve his nipples?" Glenn asked. Merle and Daryl suddenly looked like dear caught in headlights.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" She asked.

"Peaches!" Merle growled in a stern tone. Glenn snorted.

"He's the same way." He said and nodded towards Daryl. Peaches laughed. Daryl just glared at him.

"You're getting it when your shift is over." He warned.

"Oh please." Glenn scoffed and waved off his threat. Peaches chuckled.

"Come on you." She grabbed Merle's arm and pulled him back in the room. "You need rest."

"Brother how'd we end up here?" Merle asked Daryl as he followed her.

"What's here?"

"Whipped." Merle answered before he shut the door. Daryl smirked.

"I ain't whipped." Daryl said confidently. Glenn chuckled until he noticed the look on Daryl's face.

"You're serious?"

\----

Glenn was a little on edge when he got off his shift. Katherine looked at him oddly when he slowly walked to his room. Usually he ran to get to bed and sometimes to Daryl. He opened the door and looked around warily before stepping inside and closing it. Daryl just smiled at him as he came out of the bathroom, tying the drawstring to his pajama pants. "I'm warning you Daryl – I've put up with all your jeers, if you're a bad sport about the nipple thing…"

"Don't pick a fight." Daryl said as he moved to him. He pulled Glenn closer. "It's been nearly two weeks since the last time we…'put the spurs to each other'. I'm losing my mind too." Glenn looked up for a second – like he was trying to think and verify if that was right. The last time he could remember having sex with Daryl was when they made up after the whole 'Robin' fiasco. When he canted his head back Daryl leaned in and nipped at his exposed neck. Glenn wasn't expecting it to feel so good. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and wobbled when his knees went weak.

"Mmm…" He moaned and put his head all the way back. Daryl smirked as he put one arm around his back and slid his other hand down to Glen's belt buckle. It was a little difficult to get it open with the way Glenn was swaying but he managed to get it undone. He slid his hand into his pants and palmed Glenn's cock. "Oh yeah." Glen kissed him. It was forceful and sloppy. Glenn laved at the inside of Daryl's mouth – their tongues and lips meeting and making all sorts of wet noises. Glenn arched his back when Daryl grabbed his ass with his free hand. A firm squeeze had Glenn grinding his hips into Daryl. He pulled out of the kiss and grinned at Glenn.

"Take your clothes off." He whispered as he let go of him. Daryl stepped out of his pants. When he turned to the bed Glenn was already sprawled across it, stark naked and slowly running his hands down his stomach. His erection standing at full salute and glistening.

"Ah!" Glenn yelped when Daryl pounced on top of him. He giggled and squirmed underneath him before Daryl cupped his face and made him hold still. Glenn's eyes fluttered shut when Daryl kissed him. It had been something they rarely had a moment for. When they did kiss it meant they had lots of time to do whatever they wanted. Glenn knew Daryl was going to be excruciatingly thorough tonight. Starting with his hair – Daryl loved his hair. He ran his fingers through it like it was the finest silk he had ever had the pleasure of touching. Even when it was sweaty and dirty. He gripped Glenn's hair and kissed him. It was slow and sweet – Daryl tasted like he had a secret stash of flavored toothpaste that he wasn't telling anyone about. He had used a cinnamon flavored one right before Glenn came in the room. Glenn moaned into his mouth and in turn ran his hands through Daryl's hair.

"Like that do you?" he asked as he pulled away. He ran his hands down Glenn's chest. Stopping to tease his nipples for a second before dipping down to his navel.

"Yeah." Glenn arched up. Daryl had a way of ghosting his lips over Glenn that made it feel like the gentlest of feathers was tickling him.

"I love your skin." Daryl admitted. Despite all they've been through in the past nine months Glenn managed to stay unscathed. He was not marred – no more than a slight sunburn or a cut on his knee. Other than that he was all smooth and relatively soft and clean. Daryl's dermis looking like it belonged to a walker by comparison. His old scars, plus the new ones from his day-of-hell looking for Sophia and even newer ones from when Casper attacked him. Despite it's Frankenstein like appearance Glenn caressed him like his scars weren't there.

"I love you." Glenn replied before he brought his knees up. "God, I missed you…missed having you in—ah!"

"Got you hooked?" Daryl gloated as he licked and nipped at Glenn's neck again. "Craving cock are you?"

"Yeah I want your 'Dixon dick' – let's do this." Daryl laughed.

"That's a good one." He watched Glenn reach under their pillows and pull out a half empty bottle of lube. He handed it to Daryl and he made a face. "You're spoiled now. Don't like it raw anymore?"

"Three day burn doesn't feel as good to me." Glenn said as Daryl sat back and uncapped the bottle. "All I want to feel is you. All I want is the—Ah! The pleasure! Fuck!" He arched up when Daryl slid two slick digits inside him. Without the friction burn of dry skin there was no pain – only sweet, tingling bliss as Daryl prodded his prostate. "Yes! Just like that!" Glenn felt his face flush, his skin prickling and his palms starting to sweat. Daryl was watching him lose it – fascinated by the glow in Glenn's cheeks and the way his twisted and arched. He was nearly drooling at the feel of his inner walls on his fingers.

"Ready?" Daryl asked as he slicked himself up. He pushed in without a reply and Glenn keened. Arching so far Daryl thought he might hurt himself. Glenn was more 'bendy' than he remembered. Daryl pushed his knees up until they were nearly touching his shoulders and bucked into Glenn as hard as he could. "Oh God!" He grunted as Glenn tightened around him. He leaned over and Glenn devoured his mouth – biting his lip and practically purring when their tongues met. He was so hot - all he could feel was Daryl's cock pressing inside him over and over. His rough hands going over every inch of his skin. Daryl paused for a few seconds to change their position. He had Glenn straddle him before easing him down onto his cock. He knew he struck home when Glenn screamed out something in a different language. Daryl put his hands on his hips and watched as he bounced up and down.

"Harder! Oh yes!" He raked his nails down Daryl's chest and pressed himself down as much as he could. "Daryl!"

"Damn, forgot what a wild fuck you are." Daryl huffed.

"Yes!"

"Come on ride it – ride that cock boy!" He growled and pushed Glenn down as he thrust his hips up. "Christ baby."

"Daryl!" Glenn cried out like he was in pain and suddenly tightened around him. "God damn it – not yet! Ah!" Daryl chuckled when Glenn came. His orgasm rushing through him, making his entire body go rigid from the intensity of it. "Come on!" he pleaded as he rode out the maddening excess of his orgasm. He moved an inch and howled like it was all six.

"Shit, Glenn…" Daryl hissed as his contracting inner walls pushed him over the edge. Daryl held him still as he reached his peak. His toes curled, as Glenn seemed to get even tighter around him. "God damn it…" He sat up and hugged Glenn to him. Glenn ran his hands through his sweat drenched hair and kissed him.

"Daryl…" He sighed. Daryl bucked once more as his orgasm subsided. "Mmm…that feels so good…"

"Yeah, like it when I pump you full of the ol' 'joy juice'." Daryl mumbled against his lips. Glenn chuckled and held him tighter.

\----

"Ow! Glenn, your grip." Peaches said. He apologized and eased his hold on her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just try to stay calm." She told him. The next day all hell broke loose at the farm when a herd of walkers came through and nearly killed them all. Unforetunately everyone had been at the farm for the weekly dinner. The groups got separated, scattered to the woods and several different vehicles. They didn't know if everyone made it out or if they could make it back to the motel without drawing more walkers. The herd had passed it already but being tired and exhausted made it difficult to avoid the stragglers and get back. Now that they were out of the highway the motel was a good ten miles away. Glenn managed to make it out on foot with Peaches. They had tried to make it to the food truck but whoever was driving it didn't see them and sped away without them. They turned around and noticed Andrea as she bolted into the woods. Peaches had grabbed Glenn's hand and did the same but was forced to go in a different direction because of a snarling group of walkers. They hadn't let go of each other since. "Are we almost to the highway where you guys broke down?" It would be easier to get their barings from the road rather than try to make it through the woods.

"Yeah, it's just up that hill." He whispered when he spotted a lone walker. When it wandered off without noticing them they ran up the ridge. "Oh no." he sighed when they found the highway devoid of the group. In fact there was no indication that they had even been back and left without them again.

"It's alright." Peaches assured him. "We'll wait here for a bit and if they still haven't shown we'll camp out in one of these cars for the night. Once we've rested – in the morning we can get one of these cars going and go back to the motel."

"But…what if they didn't go back there? We have no idea where—

"Merle will go back. And if he goes back so will Daryl and that's all that matters." she assure him as she headed for the water truck. It looked like no one else had been by since Shane opened the drop door and taken a drink from one of the tanks. She pulled down one and moved it over to where Glenn was digging through a suburban that still had all it's windows and no bodies inside. He sat on the tailgate and fished through his pack and found three granola bars and a bag of chips. She filled their smaller bottles with water and left the large tank out of the street as she sat on the tailgate next to him. Glenn handed her two of the granola bars and she chuckled. He noticed the fond smile she gave them. "What?"

"When we first found Merle I gave him one of these." She said. She opened it and took a bite. "I finally understand why he ate it like it was the best food on the planet." They hadn't eaten for nearly twenty four hours, plus their mad dash through the woods, fighting walkers and the fluctuating weather had them running on empty since dawn. They finished their snacks and closed the tailgate. The day was mild as far at temperature went but it was still a little stuffy in the suburban. They both dozed off for a few hours until a noise had Glenn bolting up and looking out the windows. "What is it?" Peaches asked and looked out the opposite side of the truck. Glenn seemed excited for a moment before he came to a realization.

"Apparently my imagination." He frowned. "I thought I heard Daryl's bike." Peaches smiled weakly at him and patted his shoulder.

"Let's try to sleep a little more, it's still dark out." She suggested. Glenn sighed as he laid down next to her. They both jumped when the sound of a motorcycle revved right next to the truck. They looked out just in time to see Daryl roll by with Carol on the back of the seat.

"Daryl!" Glenn opened the tailgate and climbed out. He dropped the kickstand and practically ran to Glenn. Because there was no one else around to witness their display they hugged and kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I could kill Rick for leaving you behind." Daryl admitted as he smoothed Glenn's hair back from his face. Glenn smiled and kissed him again.

"So they made it out?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah, they should be right behind me." Daryl said as he hiked his thumb behind him. They all looked and sure enough the food truck, the blue farm truck and Shane's green Hyundai came rolling to a stop near them.

"Peaches!" Katherine ran to her and hugged her. She got caught in the middle when Merle wrapped his arms around both of them in an attempt to hug Peaches. When he let go Katherine put her arm around Charles. They watched as Rick's group greeted each other.

"Where's Shane?" Lori was the first to ask when she noticed his absence. Rick tensed for a moment before shaking his head.

"He… he didn't make it."

"He became a walker!" Carl blurted out. "He was gonna get dad – I had to shoot him." Lori just pulled him to her side.

"Andrea?" Rick asked – wanting desperately to change the subject.

"She ran off into the woods." Peaches said. "She had your gun bag."

"I'll go look for her." Daryl volunteered.

"No!" Rick stopped him. "She's on the move in the woods, even you couldn't track her if she's been going all night in any direction from the farm."

"You're just going to leave her?" Carol asked.

"We have to get to some shelter." Rick said and looked at Katherine. "The motel?"

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character head count: Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, Daryl, Merle, T-dog, Glenn, Andrea, Peaches, Katherine, Charles, Herschel, Maggie, Beth.

"You've been bitten!" T-dog announced and jumped away from Merle like he was already a walker. Merle looked up from his dinner and stared at the man like he was insane.

"What the hell are you jawin' about?" Merle asked as he looked at his arms. He was still covered in dirt and walker blood from the debacle at the farm but he had no bites or scratches.

"Your leg." T-dog pointed and suddenly all eyes were on Merle. He looked down and noticed there was blood seeping from a wound near his calf. His heart raced for a second. He didn't remember getting that but the day had been such a mess that his memory was a jumble. He dropped his plate and sprang out of his chair. The pain shot up his leg when he put weight on it. He had only been sitting for less than five minutes but it was long enough for his adrenaline to wear off and feeling to come back in sharp focus. "Shoot him!"

"No!" Peaches screamed at Rick when he reached for his pistol. "Take your hand off that or I'll kill you."

"She's crazy, she'll do it…" Merle said – his voice sounded weak as he stumbled back. Charles tried to help him back to his seat but Merle snatched away. "All of you get the fuck…away." He wheezed and doubled over. He felt light headed and nauseous all of a sudden.

"Merle, sit down. Let me see." Peaches said as she touched his shoulder. Even her he jumped away from.

"Fuck you woman I ain't—

"Sit your dumbass down or I'll let him shoot you." Peaches growled. Merle stared at her for a long moment – she felt the other men shift as if they were preparing to take him down should he not listen to her. He wobbled and she helped him sit back down in his chair. She used a cooler to prop up his leg and slowly took his boot off. His once grey tube sock was completely soaked in red. "You've been bleeding all day. How did you not notice this?" she asked as she rolled up his pant leg.

"Too busy saving those assholes lives and running for my own." He said. Everyone gathered closer to get a look once she revealed what was causing his bleeding. It definitely wasn't a bite. It looked like he had caught himself on the edge of something – the tailgate of the food truck or the steps on the porch back at the farm – and gashed his shin really bad.

"Ew, that's white meat." Peaches said and looked at Charles. Merle twitched when the other man examined his leg.

"He's gonna need stitches." Charles said. "Daryl, Rick, help me get him to the clinic."

"I don't need your lousy help—

"Shut up." Daryl said as he haled one of Merle's arms over his shoulder. He helped Merle stand up and Rick moved to his other side.

"Back up." Merle pushed him away. Rick huffed indignantly. Both Dixons glared at him before they wobbled away and followed Charles to a room on the bottom level. Peaches and Katherine went about back tracking all of Merle's movements from the food truck and found a rather large puddle of blood around the gas pedal – it nearly blended in with the rust color of the inside of the truck. Upon closer inspection of the tailgate they saw the fabric from his pants and a bit of skin from where he caught himself. The fresh blood ran the risk of attracting walkers so they cleaned up the truck and moved it into the storage shed just in case. When they got back to the campfire Peaches glared at T-dog.

"It was an honest mistake, Peach." He started to apologize. "I'm sorry." She then looked at Rick.

"And you?" she asked.

"What?"

"You had better check yourself if you plan on staying here. You try to kill him again without a second thought and I will grant you the same." She warned.

"You gotta be kidding – this is the man that beat the crap out of T-dog and nearly gave me a concussion the first day we met. He's a threat—

"The only threat here is you!" Peaches yelled. Katherine held her back when she took a step towards Rick. "You openly admit to kidnapping two boys, killing two men in a bar, vow to 'protect' your family at all costs and claim you killed your best friend to save us and you got the gall to bring up the ass beatin he gave you nearly a year ago!" Rick just glared at her. "You claim that other people are dangerous but you are the only one that has taken it upon yourself to kill 'living' people and when ever they challenge your ill-deserved authority."

"Peaches—

"It's not your job to put us down when ever you feel like it. And if he ever turns it'll be up to me to take care of him." She stormed off after that and went to see how the stitches were coming. Rick looked at Katherine and she just went back to eating her dinner.

"Those two are out of control." Rick said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked. "I have no right to tell them what to do – neither do you." She then looked at T-dog. "And you need to get over what Merle did to you. You're in his house now."

\----

To stay away from the motel as much as possible Rick reasoned that they should start searching for Andrea. Daryl refused at first – remembering how his search for Sophia had been futile and heart breaking. But Glenn reminded him that he was the best tracker they had. Pulled on his heartstrings with flattery and telling him they truly needed him. Honestly Daryl wanted to stay behind and make sure no one from Rick's group tried anything against Merle while he was incapacitated. He ended up going with them on the first day of the search – pointing them in the right direction and tracking Andrea for a few miles before they called it a night.

They returned to find the women busy cleaning up and securing more rooms. There was more than enough space for everyone on the top level and it was safer than the ground level. They used the downstairs rooms for supply storage. They ventured back to the farm and brought back a few cows and chickens. Most of them had run off or been tore to pieces by walkers. They were lucky to find the ones they did without walker bites. Even luckier that there were both males and females. In the spring they'd have more calves and more to eat. Daryl caught a rabbit but didn't kill it.

"If I can catch another one…" He trailed off as he lifted it's leg for a moment. "If I can catch a female we can breed them and have a near endless supply of meat. They mate fast too." He built a pen for his new 'pet project' and soon enough he managed to snare a girl bunny. He was feeding them when he heard yelling coming from Merle and Peaches' room.

"…You can't go out, you're hurt!"

"Yeah but I've caught a case of cabin fever – I need to get out of here." Merle said, as he got dressed. His leg only hurt when he moved it but sitting around all day was driving him crazy.

"Sit down!" Peaches yelled at him and gave him a push. He stumbled and glared at her. He was a bit stunned to find her with her face in her hands a second later.

"Peach—

"Just shut up!" she snapped and pushed him again. He sat down on the bed and watched her. He had never seen her cry before, it was like watching a train wreck – he felt terrible but he couldn't look away. "I can't take it." She sobbed.

"What?"

"You jump the gun and go out there and a walker will get you. It'll be able to smell your wound and it'll get you because you're still weak from the blood loss and I could not take it if…something happened to you." She confessed. They had never talked like this before. They weren't emotional, bleeding hearts like Rick and his crew. Before they left each others company they had always given one another confident good byes – assured that they would see each other again. But it seems the attack on the farm had shaken her. He knew she cared but she had never said it – and vice versa. But apparently swallowing their emotions had come to be too much for her. As soon as a few tears fell from her eyes she wiped them away and her mood took a swing. "Stupid idiot – you don't wanna listen to me you go right ahead and get yourself eaten."

"That's just what you and everybody else wants, isn't it?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't pick a fight with her like this but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to assure her like they always did but something in him was making him snap at her. "You think I'm weak – think I can't take care of business like I always do." He stood up and walked to her. "The only thing making me weak is you." He growled before he stormed out. Daryl watched as Merle came limping down the stairs with his hunting knife and a rifle.

"You dumb cracker! Get back here! We're not done talking!" Peaches yelled from the balcony.

"Talk to my ass, spook!" He yelled back before he disappeared into the tree line. Daryl looked back and forth between them before running after his brother.

"Merle, slow up." He called. "Damn I've never seen you two fight like that. What's up—

"She started it." Merle huffed as he hobbled along. "I been keeping her fat ass safe for over a damn year and she thinks I can't no more."

"Come on, she don't believe that." Daryl said. "No one does. She looks at you like you're Superman."

"Bullshit!" He snarled. "They all fucking think the same. Should've never joined up with them mother fuckers in the first place. We'd be back home and I'd still have my hand and wouldn't have to deal with any of this shit." Daryl tried not to laugh as Merle had his tantrum. But Merle noticed his smirk and stopped walking. "What the hell are you grinning about?"

"You sound like daddy." Daryl said. "Bitchin about stuff you assume instead of the truth."

"The hell I do." Merle scoffed. "… What truth?"

"I'm guessing she showed some emotion you couldn't deal with."

"She got all weepy about me leaving – she's never done that before." Merle seemed to calm down a bit. Daryl just nodded.

"Freaked me out the first time Glenn did that. I didn't know what the fuck his problem was but it pissed me off." He said.

"Maybe we should take our chances and get the hell out of here while we can." Merle suggested as he looked around the woods. "Won't have to answer to nobody."

"No." Daryl said sternly after a moment. The second Merle suggested that his mind raced right back to the motel – where Glenn was waiting in their room, reading his 'Electrical Work for Dummies' book. He thought about the panic that it would cause if they never came back. The look on Glenn's face as he searched for him everyday and the eventual heart break he'd experience when he realized Daryl wasn't coming back to him. He was attached to him in more ways than one. It wasn't just sex anymore and they had long ago passed the point of simple companionship.

"Why not?" Merle asked.

"Don't make me say it." Daryl pleaded as he shifted from one foot to the other. Merle sighed when he realized what Daryl was trying to say. There were people that loved them, actually loved them back at the motel and that was far better than being superior – than being alone.

"Alright…alright. Shit." Merle cursed and sighed again. "Let's just go hunt or something I can't go back there right now." Daryl nodded and they headed deeper into the woods. He understood – they had never experienced anything like this before. Sure their mother loved them but she was always working – too busy to show it all the time beyond disciplining them so they didn't act up at school or in church. And when she died the only love in their life had been the rush of breaking the law or screwing some drunk bitch in a bar bathroom.

Daryl really did freak out when Glenn started showing that he cared. The first time Glenn looked him in the eye and told him he loved him Daryl nearly ran to Tennessee. He didn't even love himself. And getting involved any deeper would force him to deal with intimacies he had never explored before. The unknown was scary and when Dixon's were scared they lashed out violently or got the hell away from what was scaring them. Merle was going through that right now. He had committed himself to Peaches without even considering the possibility that they could actually love each other. Daryl imagined Merle only claimed her so he didn't have to share her with anyone else. He had come to grips with sleeping with a black person but not with loving her.

"We are so fucked up." Daryl mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothin." He said. They both froze and crouched down when they heard a loud crunch in the leaves. They looked around and Merle whistled when he spotted the person walking through the trees. Not a walker but a person – a girl, getting along a little sluggishly and dragging a bag behind her. Daryl hopped up when he spotted her blond hair. "Andrea!" he called out. The girl jumped and looked at him and he drew his crossbow when he realized it wasn't her.

"Help." She said as she started towards him.

"Are you bit?" Merle asked as he stood up slowly.

"No I promise I'm not." She said and held up her hands so they could see. "I'm not a danger. I'm alone. Please help me." She begged. Daryl glanced at Merle for a second and he shrugged. She was young, probably younger than Beth. And she looked exhausted. Daryl sucked his teeth and motioned for her to come closer. "Thank—hey!" she tried to pulled away from Merle when he grabbed her arm. He hiked up her sleeves to get a closer look at her – to see if she had bites. He then looked at her neck before letting her go.

"We should get back to the motel."


	10. Chapter 10

The girl's name was Angelika Winston but she went by Angel. She had been the only child of a wealthy family that lived in Florida. When the outbreak hit they were promised a flight to Europe where the infection hadn't spread to yet. Unfortunately desperate people trying to get out of the states overran the airport and Angel's family never got that flight. They went to military base after military base seeking shelter until it became clear that the army was out numbered. Angel made it all the way to Fort Benning before she lost her parents. Since then she had been wandering around by herself with her few meager possessions. She wasn't even aware that she was still in Georgia.

"You poor thing." Carol took a shine to her almost immediately. Letting her stay in her room and doting on her like a little lost lamb. She befriended Maggie and Beth in short order and the three formed a bit of a clan because of their close age. They could often be seen giggling to each other while they did chores.

"So, who's the new girl?" Everyone looked up from dinner when they heard Andrea walk up.

"Oh my God!" Katherine exclaimed. T-dog was the first one to run to her and give her a hug. "You made it back." Katherine pulled her into a hug before walking her to their cook out. Everyone remarked on how great it was to see her. Rick even more so when she presented his full bag of guns.

"Those things are heavy." Andrea said as she hefted it into his arms. "Look at my 'guns' from hauling those things around." She joked as she made a muscle. Lori made her a plate of food and they got caught up. "Looks like I've been gone too long – you guys replaced me." Angel didn't appreciate the joke but everyone else laughed. "I also met someone out in the woods but she said she had somewhere to go first. Her name is Michone and I told her where to find us."

"I had a feeling once it got colder we'd see more survivors." Herschel said. Soon enough they were all done eating and it was time to turn in. Peaches was cleaning up the last of the plates when T-dog came and hugged her. Neither one of them noticing Merle as he made his way upstairs. Seeing them stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you." T-dog said giving Peaches a firm squeeze.

"You're welcome…for what?" she asked.

"You told me to have faith that she'd come back and…I don't think I would've kept that faith if you hadn't helped me." He said before he let her go. "Puts a whole new meaning to that 'if you love something let it go' saying." Peaches laughed and smiled at Andrea when she walked into their makeshift kitchen.

"Need help with the dishes?" she offered. "After eating acorns and berries out of my palm for two weeks I'd actually love to do some domestic work."

"No, I've got it. Besides you've got more important things to do." Peaches said before she gave T-dog a sly grin. They both smiled at each other and T-dog offered her his hand.

"Let me show you our new digs." He said. Andrea chuckled and slid her hand into his.

"Good night." Peaches waved as they headed upstairs. She went back to the dishes but only for a moment. She felt a little uneasy being downstairs alone. Sure they had a fence that enclosed the motel but there was something about—"Jesus!" Peaches jumped when she caught sight of Merle in the doorway. She dropped the sponge and clutched her shirt until she realized he wasn't a random walker. She sighed, a little agitated that he had scared her like that and retrieved it from the floor. "What the hell are you doing lurking around like that?"

"Thinking." He answered as he moved in the room.

"Dangerous pastime for you." She quipped.

"Tell me about it." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't until I seen them together just now that my brain actually started working."

"Oh really?" Peaches asked like she was just trying to get the conversation over with.

"Peach-pit, look at me—

"No!" she whirled around and threw the sponge at his head. "You are a jerk. And I'm not saying that because I just now figured it out I'm saying it as a general fact that I've known since the first time I met you. If only I had let go of who I used to be sooner I wouldn't have cared if you got clean and I'd have saved myself the embarrassment and the heart ache!"

"You ever gonna shut up so I can talk?" He asked annoyed.

"Talk away, can't guarantee I'll listen or give a damn about what you have to say."

"See, that's not fair because I listen to everything you say. Even the bullshit, liberal equality hogwash that don't make sense." He said. "You should've learned by now – just observing Rick and his stuck up wife that nobody thinks everyone is equal." He added under his breath.

"You hate it so much why do you bother with me?"

"Cause you're the only person besides my brother that talks to me like I got a brain." Merle said. "Not counting my momma and Daryl you the only person to ever give a damn what I do. To ever stand up for me, stick with me through the stupid shit I do and try to make me better. Granted you did all that shit with abuse and badgering but I…I appreciate it none the less."

"That's nice. We done here?" she asked impatiently.

"God damn it you bullheaded, spear-chucker I'm trying to apologize!" He snapped. She slapped him – not very hard but his head jerked to the side. When he righted himself he didn't even seem mad about it. He had gotten used to her 'love taps' long ago.

"Well you're doing a shitty job! I thought all crackers had experience apologizing to black people for all the fucked up shit they've done."

"Fuck, Peaches I'm no good at this. I ain't never apologized to anyone or been apologized to – I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." He started pacing and Peaches tried not to laugh – Daryl did the same thing when he was frustrated. They stalked back and forth like an anxious caged animal and yelled what ever came to mind. She was thinking of calling it 'The Dixon Dance'. "All I know is I hate it when you're mad at me like this. I don't like not talking to you, not sleeping next to you – sleeping in Daryl's room has become very awkward, he talks in his sleep about singing beans and needing towels. And I'm pretty sure they fuck when they think I'm asleep. Point is I can't stand being away from you and I don't want to be anymore."

"Gee Merle it sounds like you love me." Peaches said and crossed her arms. "But for the life of me, I can't fathom why someone who loves me would curse me out when I'm trying to help them."

"Cause ol' Merle is a fool." He said in his usual sweat-talk tone. He pouted a little and moved closer to her. "I never know how good I got it and when I have time to sit around and think about how I'm a different person than I used to be…well ol' Merle gets scared and stupid." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed and blinked slowly before meeting his gaze. "I need you woman – chase away all this fear and insecurity that my drugs used to handle."

"That's a two way street." She said.

"I'll… try to remember that."

"I mean if I'm everyone else's rock who's gonna be mine?"

"Oh me! Pick me." Merle joked as he waved his hand. He grinned wide when she hid her smile. "Come on honey, say you forgive me. You're the only one that doesn't get mad at everything I say and treat me like I'm gonna skull fuck them or something." She laughed and he put his arms around her. "Come on upstairs."

"Well it is tempting after you mentioned skull fucking."

"I know, right?"

"But, I've gotta do these dishes. It'll go faster if you help me." She said.

"Nah, that's women's work. I gotta retain some of my dignity here." Merle said. She slapped her hand on his chest before she went back to cleaning. Merle posted up next to the door and kept an eye out. He looked at Katherine when she came in the kitchen.

"I need to talk to Peaches." She announced. When Merle didn't move she shot him a look. "Alone!"

"You know we ain't got no secrets in our group, Kathy." Merle said. "Whatever news you got for my woman you got for me as well."

"It involves my period."

"I'll be upstairs babe." Merle said and walked off. He heard them giggling in his wake. He trotted upstairs and nodded to Charles as he sat at the top of he stairs on watch. Once in his room Merle washed up, clipped his nails and considered shaving but decided against it when he remembered that Peaches liked stubble. He scrutinized the increasing number of gray hairs in his whiskers – more and more of his hair was growing in that shade instead of the normal sandy blond color. He looked at the door when he heard her outside. He finished wiping himself down before he dove in the bed. When Peaches came in he flashed her a smile. "Hey there." She closed the door and put the bolt on.

"You think just because you apologized I'm going to hop right into bed with you?" she asked as she took off her shoes.

"Hell yes." He answered – a little annoyed that she was still holding a grudge. He glared at her as she walked past the bed. Seemingly ignoring him on her way to the bathroom. "Woman—

"You're right!" She suddenly tackled him. He chuckled as she kissed him. "Life's too short to play hard to get and 'whose-got-the-upper-hand-mind-fuck'." He ripped her shirt off – literally tearing it down the middle with his hook. When he did she gasped and bucked into him. He took full advantage and buried his face between her breasts. "Ah! Merle. Wait now." She pushed against his shoulders.

"What?"

"I'm all dirty."

"I don't care." She knew that was true – she could be covered in mud and he'd still want to do it. She gave him a firm push and he relented.

"Five minutes." She said as she climbed out of bed. She grabbed one of the lanterns and closed herself in the bathroom. Merle sighed and laid back. He looked at the door when someone knocked. He pulled on his jeans – wincing a bit when he zipped them up and confined his erection. He tried to think of something unsexy to make it deflate a bit but all he could think of was Peaches in the shower. Chilly water running down her breasts and making her nipples hard. Her hands spreading soap all over – soft suds dripping down her thighs.

"God damn it." He took the bolt off and flung the door open when the knocking persisted. "What?" He growled. Angel recoiled when he answered the door. "Princess, what are you doing out this late?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm looking for your brother." She said and crossed her arms. Merle rolled his eyes. That wasn't first time in his life that a girl had said that to him. He wondered if the others knew they had wasted their tits on Daryl. When she shifted a bit he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra – crossing her arms did nothing to hide that fact.

"He's probably out back with his bunnies. What you need him for?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Merle looked over his shoulder for a second – it sounded like Peaches was finishing up in the bathroom. He'd really like to put the little bitch in her place – tell her to stop bothering grown folks and get her ass back to Carol's room but he had more pressing matters – in fact it was pressing right up against the fabric of his jeans. Angel seemed to notice it and took a step back.

"He's in 203 – this is 202." Merle said and pointed to the next-door over.

"Next time just say that." She huffed and walked off. Merle rolled his eyes and shut the door – not checking to see if she actually made it to Daryl's room. He put the bolt back on and stepped out of his pants. After another minute or so Peaches opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

"Hot damn." He whistled. The only thing she had on was his old confederate flag t-shirt.

"There are so many things wrong with you finding this hot." She said as she looked down at the shirt. It hung off her shoulder and almost reached her knees. Merle's clothes were always the most comfortable to sleep in because of how big they were on her.

"Well come on over here and I'll take it off you – hm?" He offered and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her straddle him. "Mm, you smell real good now." He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. The soap and lotion she used always sent a bolt of excitement through him. It was just something about the scent mixed with her natural smell that drove him crazy.

"I got you something." She said as she reached for her pack. He just ran his hands over her ass while she was bent over and smiled.

"I love it, darlin' – it's perfect." He joked. She sat up right and he stared at the leather vest for a moment. "Aw…honey…" He had lost his old one fending off a walker – it grabbed him and he had no choice but to squirm out of it and leave it behind. Nearly everyone had remarked on how odd he looked without it. But the one Peaches currently had in her hands was almost identical to the one he lost. The only real difference was that the lacing was in the back – not on the sides.

"Found this on our last run to Walmart. It's probably not as nice as your old one but if you want I can sew wings on the back like Daryl's – or whatever you want. We just gotta find a craft store—" He suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. He held her to him as he rolled over and put her back to the mattress. She hiked one knee up and pressed her thigh into his side when he ground his hips into her. He pulled away and smiled at her. "So I take it you like it."

"I'm only tossing it over there so I won't get jizz on it." He said as he threw the vest over to where the rest of his clothes were. "This too." He pulled her shirt off and flung it. He grinned wide when he saw his dog tags around her neck. "My Peaches…" he sighed. She giggled when he spread her legs wide and looked down at her.

"Merle!" Her hand shot down and sifted through his short hair when he closed his lips around her clit. His thick tongue swiping across it quickly until she let out a little howl. He hooked his arms under her legs and brought her closer to him as he explored her pussy with his mouth. "God damn…" she moaned and bucked into his tongue when he thrust it in and out of her. She arched up and twisted under his hold. She grabbed his wrist and sighed when he reached his hand up and grabbed her breast. He was about to pull away and ask if she was close when her thighs locked around his head. "Ah!" Her wetness was suddenly flooding his mouth. Merle just lapped at her until she relaxed – he watched her muscles contract and expel more of her tangy wetness. He spit her fluids into his palm and used them to slick himself – not that he really needed it, he had been hard and dripping since she walked in the room. The scent and taste of her sex only making him throb – he was sure he'd never been this hard in his entire life. He was aching to be inside her.

When she recovered from her orgasm she looked up at him and smiled. He eased down over her and kissed her – long and slow as he lined himself up with her. Their sex had always been amazing. The way she held on to his arms and bucked into his every thrust – tossing her head back and moaning when he drove it in just right. Every little move she made drove him higher and higher. If it wasn't watching her flick her tongue across her plump lips it was the way she looked at him. Pretty, slanted, brown eyes – glazed over and so needy.

"Merle!" He drove in harder when she said his name. The sound of her voice sent maddening little tingles down his spine. She screamed – digging her nails into his biceps and tightening her legs against his sides. She grinned for a second when she saw him bite his bottom lip. Even in the dim room his eyes were still bright and focused. The sweat on his brow making a few of his curls stick to his forehead. She reached up and stroked his jaw – loving the rosy color in his cheeks and the look of her dark hands on his pale skin. He turned his head and kissed her palm – his stubble scratching her in a way that made her giggle. Everything was so heady with them close like this. They weren't just fucking anymore. He felt it; it made his entire body hum. His blood coursing through him quick and hot.

"Mmm…feel that darlin'? Tight as fuck around my dick…hot, wet cunt… " Peaches loved his voice – deep and raspy with a 'down south' drawl. Especially when he talked dirty, he did it right in her ear and moaned against her neck. "Peach-pit…" He sighed before he captured her lips with his. When he grunted into the kiss it made her whole body tingle. It had a wild animalistic growl to it. He let out a bit of a desperate whine and sped up. "Mm'bout to cum buckets..."

"I-Inside." She demanded as she ran her hands down to his hips. "Come inside me." He slowed down and looked at her for a second. That had to be just about the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." She pressed her fingers into his back just so and he had her screaming as she came. She dug her nails into his ass and tossed her head back.

"Jesus Peaches!" He gasped when her tightening body sent him over the edge.

"Ah!" Her eyes went wide for a second when she felt him come inside of her. It was almost a completely different experience than how it felt when he pulled out. "Shit it's hot…" She felt his cock swell – all his muscles seized up for a second and he moaned when his body went lax.

"Oh yeah…" He purred and eased down on top of her. He chuckled when he saw the smile on her face. He ran his hand through her hair and brushed their lips together. "Not that I'm not…oh…grateful but what made you want that?" he asked. "Ain't you worried about getting pregnant?" She cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

"No." She answered truthfully. "Even if I do it'd be yours so…" She shrugged. "What? You don't want a bunch of half breed babies with me?"

"Only if you promise not to name any or them 'Oranges' or 'Banana'." She slapped his chest as he chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

"…This little piggy had roast beef and this little piggy had none." Merle said as he tickled the toes on Peaches' left foot. She just smiled and let him enjoy what ever the hell he was doing. "And this little piggy cried 'wee, wee, wee' all the way inside my mouth." Peaches jumped when Merle licked her big toe.

"Okay! I'm awake." She laughed. He looked up at her – an inch away from wrapping his lips around all her toes.

"Damn." He said. None the less he tickled the sole of her foot as she yawned.

"You'll put your mouth on anything, won't you?"

"Not everything." He said as he moved up to her face. "Just all over you." She moaned when he kissed her. "I couldn't resist – you've got cute tootsies."

"I didn't know you liked feet."

"Well I'm not gonna go around jacking off into your hiking boots but I do fancy a little ped-action now and then." He said and pulled her into his lap and cupped her foot in his hand. "You keep your nails nice and short. Give me a little wiggle there, Peach." She smiled and wiggled her toes for him.

"Mm…I don't want you kissing my feet just yet." Peaches said as she cupped his face. "I need your lips for something else." He smirked – looking into her eyes and sighing before he kissed her. He eased her on to her back and pressed her into the mattress. They both groaned when there was a knock on the door. "Maybe if we're quiet, they'll go away." Peaches whispered.

"Merle! Get up, I need to talk to you." Came Rick's voice from the other side. He continued to bang on the door and they ignored him for a minute or two. Merle even tried to go back to kissing Peaches' neck but the sound of Rick's voice killed his libido.

"God damn it." He growled as he moved to get dressed. He opened the door and finished pulling on his long sleeve thermal Henley. "Shit, man – don't your wife ever blow you in the morning?"

"What?"

"Just cause you can't get a rise-and-shine don't mean the rest of us don't." Merle said. Rick looked at him – annoyance and disgust plastered on his features. "You mind telling me why you're keeping me from getting off."

"Come down to the parking lot, I need a word." Rick said like it wasn't optional. Merle just slammed the door in his face and moved back to the bed to put his boots on.

"That guy's a dick." Merle said point blank. He looked at Peaches when she started getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

"To make sure you guys don't tear each other apart." She answered. They walked down stairs to find nearly everyone standing at the bottom of the stairs. Andrea and T-dog were absent as well as Katherine, Glenn and Charles. Merle looked up at Daryl as he came out on to the strip. He eyed the group below him as he lit a cigarette.

"What's all this?" he asked as he stood a good distance from Rick. The other man glanced back at Carol as she held Angel protectively before he focused on Merle.

"Angel said you were…inappropriate with her last night." Rick said. Merle looked at him for a moment, trying to remember if he had even seen the girl since he found her in the woods a week ago. He had been preoccupied with making up with Peaches and after accomplishing that last night it pretty much wiped all irrelevant bullshit from his mind.

"Huh?" He grunted when he couldn't think of a reply.

"She said when she went looking for Daryl you made sexual advances at her." Rick said. Carol reaffirmed her hold on Angel when she whimpered. Merle stared at them until he finally remembered what they were talking about.

"OH!" He chuckled and slapped his knee – truly bemused. "She came to the room last night right before me and Peaches were about to fuck." Everyone but Peaches made a face at his crude talk. Herschel looked at him disapprovingly – Maggie was wondering how he had anyone at all. "Yeah, I totally had a boner but that wasn't because the little skank wasn't wearing a bra."

"Excuse me?" Carol said. "Don't call her that."

"Rest assured that boner wasn't for you." Merle said as he looked at Angel. "You interrupted me and my wife."

"This is what I got dressed for?" Peaches asked as she crossed her arms. "Come on." Merle turned to go back upstairs with her when Rick stopped them.

"We're not done here." He insisted. "You need to be more considerate of the people around you. You don't live here alone anymore and if she's not comfortable around you then something needs to be done."

"And just what are you gonna do?" Merle asked as he approached Rick. "You think I give a shit that the new bitch don't like me? Why don't you tell her to stop trolling for dick at two in the morning? You uncomfortable around me you can hit the damn bricks." Merle snapped.

"What is your problem?" Lori asked. "Is it physically impossible for you get along with others and not be such a pain in the ass all the time?" Everyone looked at Peaches when she burst into laughter.

"I think she was seriously asking that, Peaches." Merle chuckled.

"We are all trying to live together here. If you can't control yourself around Angel, we're gonna have to—

"You didn't hear a damn word I said." Merle interrupted Rick. "I'm not aroused by that little bitch. Peaches is literally twice the woman she is – plus y'know she's closer to my age." He scrunched up his face when the thought of having sex with someone young enough to be his daughter disgusted him.

"And we believe you, why?" Lori asked.

"Just because you can't stay faithful doesn't mean I can't." Merle quipped.

"Oh shit." Daryl laughed – he couldn't help it.

"And you believe her over me – why?" Merle mocked her tone.

"Ain't no denying he's a gross asshole – but my bother ain't no kiddy-diddler." Daryl said. "Never has been."

"We'd be able to live together and hold hands in rainbow land if you fuckers weren't trying to accuse me of ridiculous shit every other day." Merle said before he started upstairs. "Next time bring pitch forks." He quipped.

\----

"Now… if I've done this right…" Glenn trailed off and took a deep breath. He turned and looked at Charles. "If I shock the hell out of myself be ready to not let me die."

"You've got on rubber gloves and the tire has you grounded. Just do it." Charles said impatiently. Glenn looked down at the old car tire he was standing on before he turned back to the circuit box.

"Okay." He said and crossed the wires carefully. He jumped when he felt a little shock but they both gasped when the power came on in the complex.

"Oh my god! You did it!" Charles cheered. They looked around for a moment before they realized something.

"Oh shit, this is gonna attract walkers."

The group spent the day trying to figure out how to turn off all the unnecessary lights – like the street lamps and the neon sign out front. Apparently when the motel lost power everything was left on. Daryl stabbed the alarm clock with his hunting knife when it suddenly blared to life with horrible static. He had been taking a nap when Glenn fixed the power and after killing the clock he ran outside ready to shoot anything that spooked him. After a while they found the switch to the neon sign but there would be no turning off the parking lot lights unless they shut off the power again.

Despite that Glenn got his fair share of accolades for his hard work. After nearly two months of reading his 'Electrical Work for Dummies' book he had figured out how to install solar panels. Charles was glad he didn't have to spend another day driving to the Home Depot by the car dealership – getting parts, trying them out, getting more parts, hauling the panels back and so on. Now that the power worked they had hot water and central heating – all provided by the bright winter sun. It made the remainder of winter that much more bearable to think about. Especially when it started snowing the next night.

Their good luck continued when no walkers were drawn to their now brighter home. The cold was still keeping them immobilized but they weren't the only ones who would be able to spot the lights and come running. In fact Angel seemed really uneasy when Rick mentioned that fact. After another day and a half of work Glenn rigged the lot lights to a switch so they could be turned off.

"My little genius." Daryl nuzzled his neck and held him tighter as they lay in bed. He had been wondering what Glenn was always doing on the roof with Charles all day. Glenn just chuckled and went back to reading. Though it was hard to concentrate when Daryl licked along his ear. "Come on..." He sighed.

"Later, let me get through this chapter."

"But I don't feel like blowing you later." Daryl growled in his ear. In that instant Glenn was sure he'd never be able to read again. Every time he tried to he'd think about Daryl sucking his dick. "I feel like blowing you now. And I'm not about to swallow if you don't pay attention." He smirked when the book in Glenn's hands started to shake. "Come on – we've never done it with the lights on." Glenn let out a moan that Daryl had dubbed 'the mating call' – it was a shaky, stuttering moan that was deep and desperate and it signified when Glenn was so hard he was in pain. Daryl just kissed him before he moved down his body. He pulled down Glenn's boxers although he didn't really need to – his cock was already sticking out the slit. He gripped Glenn and pumped him in his hand.

"Fucking tease…" Glenn said through grit teeth. He put his hand in Daryl hair. He gave Glenn one more smirk before he took him into his mouth. "Teeth!" he gasped when Daryl dragged them along the length just so. Daryl couldn't smile with his lips spread so far but he loved doing that. It made Glenn nervous – pressing his sharp ones lightly into the tip. Not enough to hurt but just enough for Glenn to feel it before he swirled his tongue over it and took it back down his throat. He bucked and spread his legs when he felt Daryl's other hand on his balls. They were tense already – Daryl rolled his eyes when he realized they had gone another week without getting each other off. "Oh shit…" Daryl winced when Glenn pulled his hair. Another sign that he was nearing that point of no return. "Look up here." He demanded. Daryl looked up as he pulled off his cock slowly. He kept Glenn's gaze from then on out. Glenn told him all the time how much he loved his eyes. And keeping that contact always made him cum within the minute. "God…damn it, Daryl." He moaned and pushed his head down just as he came.

"Mm…" Daryl moaned and pulled away once Glenn let go of him. When he could close his lips he swallowed.

"Oh… you must really love electricity." He sighed as he relaxed into the mattress.

"I love y—" They both jumped when there was a knock at the door. Daryl groaned and grabbed his crossbow as he headed for the door. Glenn covered himself with the sheet as Daryl took the bolt off. He opened the door an inch and looked around before he focused on Angel and Carol. "What?" he asked.

"It's your turn for night watch…and I need a favor." Carol said as she put her arm around Angel's shoulders. Daryl didn't open the door wider – no need for them to see all his business. Besides Carol was still uncomfortable with the idea of him and Glenn.

"What?" he asked – already annoyed.

"Although I have told her it's boring – Angel wants to stay up with you on watch and learn what it's all about." Carol said. "And you'd be helping me out if you told her that too." Daryl snorted.

"She's a big girl. She wanna stay up and watch for walkers in the cold let her stay up." Daryl said. "Lemme get dressed I'll be out in a minute." He shut the door and went to get his coat.

"You gotta go already?" Glenn asked as he got out of bed. He slipped his hands in Daryl's coat and under his shirt before he could zip up. "No time for a quickie?"

"Mm, not after that easy one you just shot down my throat." Daryl said and licked his lips. Glenn smiled wide. "I know that next one will take forever and I want it to."

"Huh?"

"Take a nap while I'm out on watch – cause when I come in I want you to bend me over and take your time on me."

"Oh baby." Glenn sighed. "You must really love electricity." He chuckled.

"Hot water." Daryl corrected him. "Got all nice and clean so you can do… that thing you always wanted to."

"Oh? Oh…OH!" Glenn gasped. Daryl kissed him before he zipped his coat. He didn't look back as he exited the room. He didn't need to, to know Glenn had a very devious look on his face. He nodded to Carol and she went to her room, leaving Angel with him. The woman wasn't stupid – she knew the safest place for Angel was with a gay man. He had watched them after Merle and Peaches walked away from the group. They had talked about how dangerous it would be for Angel if she was left alone, how Merle couldn't be trusted and all sorts of ridiculous shit that didn't make sense. He noticed that look on Rick's face. It was the same one he had when he had been considering killing Shane. He let it go for the moment as he reached the look out post.

Keeping watch wasn't as bad as it used to be – now that they had power they also had a very nice space heater out by the post at the top of the stairs. They made the alcove nice and somewhat comfortable after moving the vending machine that used to sit there. The extended part of the balcony was a perfect outpost – it hung out right near the street and the view from all sides was unobstructed. He sat with Angel most of the night in silence. It was necessary to hear any danger that might be coming their way. Plus he didn't really feel like talking to her after what she accused Merle of.

'Damn, can't even take a piss without one of these bitches crying about how you exposed yourself.' Daryl thought.

"It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed." Angel said – bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow when he didn't understand what she meant.

"What?"

"I know you're a little shy around me because of what your brother did but I don't hold anything against you for it. You're not like him." She said and smiled.

"Actually we're just alike." Daryl corrected her. "He's just louder." Their only real difference was that Daryl had slightly better luck – and he had gotten all the looks in the family. They both had their momma's eyes but Merle looked more like their father.

"You don't have to defend him." Angel said. "He won't do anything to you if you decided to go your own way."

"What…what the hell are you talking about?" he asked. He suddenly felt like they were having two different conversations. What did she really know about any of them? She had only been with the group for a week. Angel suddenly lounged forward and kissed him. Her tongue was already in his mouth before he had the where with all to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Look I know he'll be jealous but he'll just have to get over it." Angel said before she pulled Daryl back to her. He jerked away and stood up.

"I'm gay." He blurted out. Quite possibly the biggest difference between him and his brother – Merle was so straight it was almost ridiculous how much he loved tits and pussy. Daryl thought it sounded odd coming out of his mouth but it was the truth. And it was the only way to get rid of her. For a second he imagined himself bursting out of some kind of closet and announcing it to the world. It seemed easier seeing how everyone else already knew – apparently she was the last person he had to tell.

"What?" she asked – completely dumbfounded at the fact that her looks hadn't appealed to him. What man wouldn't like a cutie like her? Long blond hair and pink lips. She had been throwing herself at him – why wasn't he in love with her? Daryl had to admit she was attractive but there were so many things keeping him from being interested.

"I'm gay." He repeated. "I like men. I'm involved with another man. Plus you're sixteen years old." He added. Hoping his bluntness would finally deter her.

"What does that matter?" She asked. He sighed when she kept trying. "We're both human and alive."

"Yeah – end of the world or not, I still got my own rules. I'm twenty years older than you and y'know – into other guys." Daryl tried to spell it out for her.

"I'm eighteen." She reasoned.

"And I'm still thirty-six…and a queer." He said – if she didn't catch on soon then he'd run out of different terms for homosexuality. "I don't know how you didn't know this – you sleep in the room right next to me and Glenn. I know the walls ain't paper thin but they're hardly sound proof. He puts his arm around me all the time. How have you not noticed?"

"Glenn? That's who you're with?" she asked - her mouth hanging open in shock. "But he's…he's—

"Twenty eight years old and a man. Yes. Do you get it now?" Daryl asked. "I mean there is still an age difference but he's not jailbait."

"Jail bait? Who's going to send you to jail for dating me? Wait…why did you save me if you didn't want—

"Because you're alive!" Daryl said – now it was his turn to be shocked. Had she been thinking the whole time that his only reason for helping her was just so he could screw her? He knew a lot of the things he thought were wrong but this girl was seriously fucked in the head. "And Merle 'saved you' – he's the one that spotted you. I almost shot you until he stopped me."

"Merle? He's an asshole. He almost raped me."

"Rape? He was excited to be with his wife. He's never even touched you! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Me? What's wrong with you? I'm giving you every man's fantasy and you're rejecting me." Daryl went silent – he couldn't say it again. He had never admitted it to himself so it was a shock to the system to say it to a complete stranger. But the truth was, he liked men - probably not all men, there was definitely something special about Glenn. As far as he could rationalize that made him gay. And they had promised to be exclusive to keep Daryl's jealous side in check. "You really are a fag." She snapped. Daryl felt rage rise in him. Merle called him that all the time but coming from her was different. He made a fist and raised it but stopped when he heard a door open down the strip.

"Five minutes, sweet-Peach." Merle said before he closed the door to his room. He lit his cigarette and moved towards the outpost. He smiled at Daryl but it disappeared seeing Angel. "Hello ladies." Angel hopped up and was about to walk off when Merle put his arm in her way and stopped her. "Hold up there, buttercup. I need a word."

"Rick said—

"Rick ain't your daddy. You're a big girl – you can comprehend words, right." Merle said as he advanced on her. She stumbled back and hid behind Daryl a bit. "I don't know what your game is but you need to get a fucking grip."

"Excuse me?" She asked indignantly.

"Are you hard of hearing? I'm telling you to stop being such a lying, crazy bitch." Merle said. "I'm sure you've been through a lot of shit and have come across a bunch of bastards that have literally fucked you over but you need to toughen up and get over it. If you notice for whatever reason that I have a boner rest assured it's not for you or anyone other than my Peaches. Nobody here is trying to get in your pants so just get over yourself." Angel looked at him for a moment before she grabbed Daryl's knife.

"Bastard!" she screamed and tackled Merle. She stabbed him in the shoulder and he cried out.

"Sonovabitch! Get the hell off me!" Merle blocked her next blow with his stump but it still hurt when the knife went through his forearm. Daryl dodged her next back swing and grabbed her arms.

"No! Let go!" she screamed and thrashed about wildly. Daryl looked up and saw Rick and T-dog rushing down the strip. "Help me!" she suddenly changed her tune and dropped the knife.

"What's going—Oh my God! Merle what happened?" Peaches came out her room and ran to his side when she saw him bleeding on the ground. She put pressure on his forearm and looked at Rick and T-dog as they grabbed Daryl.

"I didn't do nothing!" Daryl said as Rick pressed him against the side of the building.

"They tried to rape me!" Angel screamed as she cowered in the corner.

"Lying bitch!" Daryl kicked towards her but T-dog pushed him back.

"Charles!" Peaches called as she tried to stop Merle's bleeding. "Charles, get out here!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Get the hell out!"

"Let go of my hair!"

"Peaches stop it!"

"Get the hell out and don't ever come back! I'll kill you if I ever see you again! You got that you little lying bitch!"

"Somebody help me! She's crazy like her husband!"

"He's crazy!? You nearly took the rest of his arm off. Get your poison snatch the hell out!"

"Peaches wait a minute." She whirled on Rick when he grabbed her shoulder. Her hand still firmly gripping Angel's blond hair. Merle's blood was still all over her palms. "You can't just kick her out on her own."

"Why not? She's the danger you've been so eager to find within the group." Peaches said as she glared at Angel. "Manipulative little cunt."

"Please help me." She begged as she glanced at Carol. The woman was on the verge of tears – too timid to say anything to Peaches.

"You really think she is any match for two trained hunters twice her size?" Maggie tried to be rational – hoping it would calm her down.

"Big ass knife kind of evens the playing field." Daryl muttered. He had managed to get away from T-dog and follow everyone to the gate.

"You tried to rape me!" Angel screamed. Daryl rolled his eyes before he looked at Rick. He knew about his relationship with Glenn – he had witnessed the fight they had when Glenn cheated on him with Maggie and Robin and how it affected him. As gritty as Daryl was he still wasn't the 'cheating–raping' type. He had not even so much as shown any interest in any female since they met. He was the very definition of a homosexual – he liked everything about being manly – including other men.

"She kissed me and I pushed her away." Daryl said.

"Out she goes." Glenn said as he moved to unlock the gate. He held it open and waited for Peaches to push the girl out. Peaches tried not laugh when Glenn showed his possessive side. He didn't care how hypocritical it made him look to be jealous over a simple kiss when he had sex with other people while in a relationship with Daryl.

"He was coming on to me." Angel insisted. Glenn scoffed. Peaches just pulled her towards the entry. "Wait, you're not going to give me any supplies?"

"Why should I?" Peaches asked. "You've done nothing but deceive us since you got here so unless you can 'use' a kick in the ass to ward off walkers then I guess you're screwed."

"Peaches—

"What Carol!? Want me to give her another chance to viciously stab someone and accuse every man that looks at her of rape?"

"If you throw me out it will just happen to me over and over." Angel cried.

"What are you talking about – it didn't happen to you here." Daryl said. "No one touched you. We barely paid attention to you."

"You had a chance to survive and you blew it." Peaches said.

"No! No! Do something! Don't let this stupid bitch throw me out." She screamed. Peaches let go of her only to punch her in the face.

"I'm letting you live. Don't take that for granted." Peaches said as she closed the gate and locked it. Angel just stood there, looking pathetic and small for a few minutes before she walked off into the darkness.

"You know that wasn't really your call." Rick said. She glared at him.

"And whose was it? Last time I checked you ate the dinner Daryl caught and that I cooked and you'll be sleeping in a bed that Merle found. The girl was set on hurting the people you have to thank for your continuing comfort and existence. You don't like it you can hit the bricks with her!" Peaches snapped before she went upstairs to see how Merle was doing. Daryl went back to his look out – frowning a little when Carol burst into tears and ran off to her room. Rick stood by the gate for a while. Alternating between scanning the trees across the street and checking the lock.

\----

The next few days were tense to say the least. Peaches wasn't subtle over her annoyance with Rick and Carol. They still gave her side-glances for throwing a seemingly defenseless girl out to fend for herself. They only stopped when they caught sight of Merle's bound arm. He wasn't wearing his menacing hook – in fact Charles had him in a sling so nothing made the stitches tear. He looked a little sickly from the blood loss and every time Rick saw his stump he was reminded of how Merle had somewhat forgiven him for the whole debacle that led to his amputation. He was practically a different person now. Without his cocaine he was docile – with Peaches he was down right nice. Rick was sure she was the reason Merle hadn't tried to kill him yet. She took care of him, kept him calm. His odd little family made him happy. Angel had targeted the Dixon's for some reason and sought to break them apart. Peaches was unwaveringly loyal to him – Rick admitted to himself that he might be a little jealous. How a jerk like Merle had managed to get such a woman…not only that but also an equally loyal brother and friends seemed a little unfair to him. Before the apocalypse Merle was a horrible human being, still sort of was – Rick had busted his hump to be good and he got a cheating wife, a back stabbing best friend and a group of untrusting people that blamed him for everything.

Rick was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of approaching motorcycles. Glenn took up the binoculars and searched the road for a second. When Rick and Katherine came up beside him he let Rick take a look first. "They're about a mile away…see down by that browning pin tree." The motel had always sat near the top of a hill. From the lookout spot the tops of the trees spread out for at least five miles before another hill blocked the view. Rick saw the flurry of birds that fled from the sound. They nearly collided with another group fluttering from something moving through the forest.

"A walker herd." Katherine deduced when she scanned the woods. " They are gonna run right into them outside the gate."

"If we're lucky—" Rick began but was interrupted by the screech of tires. One of the bikers swerved just as he reached the end of the property. What looked like a walker was hanging on to the back of him. He laid the bike down hard and skidded right through their chain link gate. The walker still clinging to him as he rolled around screaming. The other bikes rode into the parking lot and dismounted to help him. The noise of their bikes drawing the herd right to them.

"God damn it!" Merle cursed as he took aim with his rifle. He and Daryl took out a few – trying not to hit the bikers and the members of their group that were down on the ground with their knives and machetes. One of the bikers elbowed Peaches in the face by mistake and she took a swing at him.

"Watch it asshole!" She barked at him and female biker pushed her. They both looked up when an arrow whizzed by them.

"Whoops." Daryl chuckled as he reloaded quickly. They were nearly on the ropes – running up the stairs so the walkers were forced into a bottleneck where they could be easily dismissed. When the numbers started to dwindle T-dog ran to the gate and sealed it with a chain and a new lock. They took out the straggling walkers inside their enclosure and the ones outside lost interest when things quieted down. Now that all the living were covered in old blood and rotted guts, the walkers lost their scent. When the dust settled everyone came down into the parking lot to sort things out.

"Aw shit – rancid motherfucker got me good." One of the bikers groaned as he touched his neck. He was skinny and obviously younger than the others. They ended up in a Mexican stand off when Rick pointed his python at the kid's head.

"You've been bitten. You're going to turn." Rick said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then let him do it if he wants." Another man said. "Put your gun down there, hoss."

"This is our place. You put yours down." Peaches said.

"Fuck you bitch." The woman said and gave her the finger.

"I'll do it with this, slut." Peaches said as she brandished her machete. "Now put it down." When they didn't budge Merle cocked his rifle.

"You wanna die today. After making it this long seems like a shitty way to go." He said. The largest man stared at him before he finally relented and swung his shotgun around his back on the strap. The others stood down and Rick lowered his gun.

"If you're staying here – we'll hold on to your weapons."

"The hell you will." The bitten man said.

"We're getting off on the wrong foot here." Katherine interjected. "You don't seem to realize that we just helped save you after you let a bunch of walkers in. I believe a 'thank you' is in order – then you can introduce yourselves. And if you can't be civil…then this is going to go badly for you. Comprende?" The largest biker glared at her before he hawked a logy at the ground.

"Well…" He started with a cheeky grin. "Thank you. People call me Bruce Banner." Glenn tried not to roll his eyes at the joke – the guy was really big. As tall as Merle with wide shoulders and a grizzly beard that made him even more intimidating. "This is Kevin—" He hiked his thumb behind him at an equally burly man behind him. His only real difference from Bruce was that he was black. He waved a little at Katherine and she took a step back. "Skinny punks are Jo and Bobby… might not what to get used to ol' Bob."

"Fuck you." Bobby said as he dabbed at his neck wound. Jo just took off his helmet to reveal a faded and partially grown out Mohawk.

"His bitch Lily." The girl behind him waved and smiled. "And my old lady, Lucy Law-less." He wrapped it up by playfully shoving the woman that had yelled at Peaches.

"Straight out of Sturgis, huh?" Merle asked sarcastically. Bruce gave him a look, like he was sizing up Merle. Taking in his drawl, leather vest, stance and lifting an eyebrow at his wrapped up arm.

"Something like that." He said. "And who might y'all be?"

"The God damn 'Multi-culture' pals." Lucy said. They all laughed at the group. Peaches smirked – it was actually pretty funny. They did have every major race in their little group. Well except Hispanic but she was pretty sure Katherine was mixed with that somewhere in her bloodline.

"Katherine, Charles, Herschel – his daughters Beth and Maggie." Merle said as he pointed them out. "Carol, Rick Lori their kid Carl. T-dog, Glenn, Daryl – Peaches." Lucy snorted and Peaches ignored her. "I'm Merle."

"You in charge here?" Bruce asked – almost hopeful.

"No." Katherine, Peaches and Daryl said nearly in unison. He glared at them but let it go when Peaches patted his back.

"Well now – ain't we all chummy now." Jo said. "Wanna give us a place to bed down or are we gonna spend all night out here." Katherine noticed Rick's glance at her. She shrugged before she looked at Peaches. She was so much better at decisions like this.

"Four rooms on the bottom level are still unused." Peaches said. "114 – 118. Keys in the office. Dinners in 121 in about thirty minutes. Wheel your bikes around back near the shed – don't block the doors. You'll understand if we keep an eye on you."

"Yes ma'am." Kevin said as he nodded at her. Bruce gave him a bit of a look before they went about their business.

\----

Dinner was tense to say the least. Everyone ate in silence as they tried to take in the new comers. Merle was right – they looked like they came straight from a motorcycle rally. The guys were all clad in leather and denim. The women looking just as rough in their cut off t-shirts and boots. Glenn knew Bruce and Lucy had earned their names – Lucy was eyeing everything that wasn't nailed down. When Daryl walked by she looked him up and down before grabbing his butt.

"Hands to yourself." He growled.

"Easy, virgin-mary. Just trying to ease the tension." She chuckled. Lori turned her attention to Carl and tried to keep him from taking in the rude woman. Glenn couldn't hold in his laugh as Daryl blushed and hid his face behind his plate. "Maybe that should be your nick name, china-doll." Merle let out a hoot and slapped his knee. He didn't have the heart to tell her she was wasting her time flirting with them.

"So… where are you all traveling from?" Carol asked, curiously.

"All over." Jo answered. "I'm from Dallas." Carol's eyes went a little wide hearing how far he had come on his bike. "Followed rumors to Kansas where I met Bobby and Lily."

"Met up with a larger group in Tennessee but some asshole got bit and took out half the camp." Kevin said. We ran into Bruce and Lucy on the way out."

"People in the Tennessee camp came from all over. One guy made it all the way from Canada. They thought it started up there but the cold made the walkers head further south and it just kept spreading." Lily said.

"We met a scientist at the Atlanta CDC…" Rick started. "It went global a while ago." Everyone looked at him – expecting him to tell the new group that it didn't matter how they died – everyone turned. But their attention was suddenly on Bobby when he let out a string of hacking coughs. After which he looked sweaty and pale. "You sure you don't want a bullet? I've seen the slow transition – it's painful."

"I can handle it." Bobby said. "Wanna hang on just incase I'm immune." They all tried to smile at his optimism but they all knew the truth. No one was immune. He'd be like Jim in a couple of hours. Hacking up his liquefying organs and delirious with fever. But it was his choice.

After dinner everyone headed to bed, except Peaches who stayed to wash dishes and Rick who took up first watch. Peaches was a little uneasy. Tomorrow would be a long day of cleaning up the bodies and trying to get used to their new acquaintances. Things would be tense for a long time – she still wasn't fully accustomed to having Rick's group around. They'd have to venture back to the farm and see if they could inhabit it again or the motel would get really small, really quickly. She heard someone walk in and sighed. "Here for a midnight snack? Leftovers are still probably warm—" She turned around when she heard the distinctive growl of a walker. Peaches reached for her machete but she had taken it off her belt to cook dinner. She looked back to see where she had left it in the kitchen and the walker lounged for her.

Merle ran out of his room and nearly flew down the stairs. Peaches' scream ripped through the quiet night and he was down stairs before anyone else even made it out of their rooms. Pushing a slightly confused Bruce out of his way to get to the kitchen. He got to the open door just in time to see the walker bite into Peaches fingers. She screamed again and tried to fight it off. Merle grabbed it and nearly ripped it's head clean off. He tossed it to the side but the bastard tried to stand up. Merle stomped his head and in two strikes he was blood paste. He then grabbed Peaches' machete and rushed to her. She was sobbing on the ground, clutching her wrist and looking at her mangled fingers. Charles reached her first and was looking through his bag for something to help her but he didn't have anything that would save her from the infection. Without hesitation Merle grabbed her hand and singled out the damaged digits.

"It's just the ring and the pinky, baby. You'll be okay." He said.

"No I'm infected. I'm gonna turn!" Peaches screamed. She heard the familiar click of Rick's gun and froze. She could see the newcomers behind him, also at the ready.

"No you're not." Merle insisted. "Charlie – hold her steady." He instructed. Charles took her wrist and held her hand without asking what Merle intended to do. Everyone gasped when he used her machete to chop off her infected fingers. All the way down to the knuckle. She screamed and tried to get away from them but Charles just squeezed her hand to slow the sudden bleeding. "I got it." he assured Charles as he dropped the knife and gripped Peaches' hand – he held it up and tried to calm her. Charles turned to find something to wrap her hand with.

"There's too much blood. We need to cauterize it." Charles said. Before anyone else could Daryl ran to the stove and turned it on. He heated the bottom of a pot until it started to smoke and moved to them. As soon as the pot touched her Peaches lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're starting to match." Merle tried to joke as he looked at Peaches' bandaged hand. But she could see the crease between his brows. The lines around his mouth twitching as he forced a smile and his failed attempt to hold back tears. When he looked her in the eyes he finally broke down. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed. She couldn't help but feel for him. He looked absolutely miserable. He probably didn't get any sleep while she was in quarantine for the pass four days. When she didn't develop a fever after the first day it was clear that what Merle did saved her from turning. Charles still didn't let her out of the clinic. The pot had only sealed one knuckle. He had to sew up the other one and for the other three days he was monitoring her for signs of gangrene. She came through with flying colors – although it wasn't hard with how many antibiotics Charles pumped into her. He gave her a bottle of iron pills to help with her blood loss and sent her on her way around dinnertime on the forth day. She had entered her room and was pleased to find Merle. After a tight hug and a few kisses the guilt overwhelmed him. "I'm sorry!"

"Shh…" She hushed him as she patted his hand. "Stop that now. Baby it's okay."

"Do you hate me?" He asked. She had never seen him so unsure. Daryl had his bouts of insecurity – biting the nail on his thumb and shifting around. But Merle was always so confident. Her guess was that he hadn't had to do anything like that since cutting off his own hand and he had hated himself for it – had nightmares about it and cried over it when he thought she couldn't hear him.

"What? Of course not!" She cupped his face and made him look at her. "You saved my life." This time his smile was genuine. She leaned up and kissed him. "Did you figure out how the walker got in?" she asked – changing the subject somewhat. "Did we miss one?

"There was a hole in the fence in the back – some rotted wood planks fell out of place and he came right in. Probably attracted by all the commotion lately. Felt the heat coming off the building and smelt the leftovers in the kitchen and that's where you met him." Merle answered.

"There's never just one." She pointed out.

"We've been doing sweeps." He assured her. He looked at her hand again, he couldn't help it. "Can I see it?" It was an odd request – she had only needed to see his stump once to get used to the idea of it. More often than not the veterans at her former job were missing limbs and littered with disfiguring scars. She never recoiled at the sight of it or gave him that disgusted looked that seemed to be permanently plastered on Lori's face. She unwrapped her bandages and revealed it to him. Her skin was still very gross looking but he just studied it – almost amazed. "You keep that blade sharp as a tack. It took them clean off." He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"What'd you do with them?" She asked. "I know Daryl is fond of trophies—

"Oh God, Peach!" He scoffed. "I buried them in the woods… for Christ's sake." He assured her.

"I was just asking." She said and patted his shoulder. "Be careful. If water gets on that spot another 'me' might grow." He laughed at her joke before he hugged her again. She rested her head on his chest until she heard something. "So the new group is still here?"

"Unfortunately yes. A useless coon, a punk rock mamas boy and a rat bastard and his creepy hoes – they're a real good group." He said sarcastically. She slapped his chest and he grunted. "Don't get all pissy – you're a useful coon."

"Merle! Stop trying to make racial slurs a term of endearment." She pushed away from him.

"Don't start." He said as he pulled her back to him. "Life's too short and all that shit. I almost lost you…" He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "I'm beat, you wanna take a nap with me?"

"You haven't been sleeping?" she asked – her tone switching to 'counselor mode' in an instant. She held his face so she could examine the dark circles under his eyes. Merle didn't have the energy to tell her not to read into it. She knew when he didn't sleep he was prone to fits of rage and flashbacks. And with her in the clinic the others wouldn't know how to settle him down.

"Who can sleep with that other little bastard moaning and groaning? He's hanging on day after day when he can just lie down and die. Or ask anyone to put a bullet in him and put him out of everyone's misery." Merle said.

"He's still alive? It's been four days!" Peaches said.

"Define alive. Cause he stopped walking around two days ago. Stopped making sense yesterday. Stopped talking an hour ago. Charles said his eyes are unresponsive – should be any minute now."

"Whose gonna put him down?" Peaches asked. Merle just shrugged and kicked off his boots.

"Not gonna be me. Let's hit the sack." She smiled when he dove into bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows. He patted the spot next to him and she never thought the lumpy motel bed looked better. The cot in their makeshift clinic left much to be desired. She eased into bed and rested her head on Merle's chest. She'd get back on top of things tomorrow.

\----

"What the hell is this?" Peaches asked when she spotted Bobby. He had died and reanimated some time in the night. But instead of killing him, his friends had chained him to his bike.

"Well we were thinking some kind of 'blaze of glory' funeral pyre with him and his hog but it'd be a waste of good Harley. What with no one making them or any car anymore – it's priceless." Kevin said. So we pinned him down and pulled all his teeth so he can't bite anybody and chained him up good so he won't be going anywhere until we know what to do with him."

"Outside the gate." Peaches demanded. "No way in hell that thing is staying in here with us." Kevin understood her right away – glancing at her hand for a moment. After her last encounter with a walker she didn't want Bobby so close. She unchained the gate and opened it wide enough for him to get it out.

"Yes ma'am." Kevin said as he moved to roll the bike out. Bobby let out several grunts and growls as he tried to get free and get to Kevin.

"That thing is our friend, bitch." Jo said when he over heard their conversation. "And he stays in with us." Peaches looked at him. Not glaring or scowling - just looked.

"Is that so? Well you and your friends don't have an 'in' right now." Peaches said.

"You planning on throwing us out?" Lucy asked as she backed up Jo.

"Ask anyone. I'll do it if you pose a threat. If you want to go on the other side with your 'friend' there I can have it arranged."

"You threatening me bitch—" Jo reeled back when Peaches backhanded him.

"The name is Peaches. I'm only gonna tell you once before those get a lot harder." She said. Jo grabbed her wrist.

"Hot damn! I think I'm in love cause I definitely love finding rueful little skanks like you and beating them until they do anything for me—

"We got a problem here?" Jo let go of her when he heard Daryl. He tickled Peaches under her chin and she flinched away from him.

"Just having a word with your leader about what to do with Bobby." He lied. From the look on Daryl's face he wasn't fooling anyone. Peaches looked like she wanted to drive her machete through the back of his head.

"She ain't our leader." Daryl clarified. "But if she wants your friend outside the fence – out he goes."

"No problem there, Daryl." Lucy said – feigning compliance. She bumped past Peaches and helped Kevin push the bike out.

"You're popular." Daryl said quietly. Peaches shot him a look.

"I was handling that." She insisted – clearly annoyed that he had stepped in to 'save her'.

"With all the grace in which you handle my brother. You can't beat and fuck everyone." He said. She smacked his arm and he just gave her a cheeky grin.

"They need to learn."

"You catch more flies with…well they're all attracted to rotting corpses lately. I couldn't tell you where to find honey. But you could trap some bees but then you'd need honey to get them first and then you run into your first problem." He noticed she was looking at him oddly.

"You've been spending too much time with Glenn." She said when she realized he usually went on tangents like that.

"My point is try a lighter 'punch' with these people and maybe they won't kill us in our sleep." Daryl said. She smiled at him. "Plus…" He flicked her three-finger hand. "You don't need to prove nothing." She tapped her forehead against his before going back to watching the others lock the gate back up. Kevin smiled at her as he trotted off to do whatever with them.

"He might be alright."

"You're just saying that cause he's black." Daryl said. Peaches laughed.

\----

Merle couldn't help but notice Kevin as he talked to Katherine. Not only was he a large individual but also there was level of distrust that Merle automatically had for all black people that had him watching the man nearly all day. He was getting too friendly, too quick. Katherine had barbs of her own – if she didn't want his company she'd find away to get rid of him. But Daryl often referred to the members of his group as 'his' and because of that he found himself on the verge of 'mother-henning'. His Peaches, his girls—

"Your Katherine has got a boyfriend." Daryl said as he came up next to Merle. He gave Daryl a look before he went back to watching the two as they talked.

"Jealous he's not making eyes at you?" Merle asked. Daryl just shrugged and let his eyes linger on Kevin. "Stop."

"I can look." Merle just rolled his eyes.

"Without thinking with your asshole…what do you think of him?" Merle asked.

"He's black." Daryl answered.

"Besides that."

"He's got a nice ride."

"And?"

"He's somewhat more agreeable than the other douchebags in his group." Daryl said. "Peaches asked him to do something and he had no problem listening to her. Where Lucy and Jo were about to lynch her."

"They what?" Merle growled.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about them than Kevin."

"First time for everything." Merle snorted. They both looked around when the lights flickered on. Merle looked over at the trees, the sun making the sky bright orange. "Another night."

\----

Peaches jumped when Merle suddenly sat up in bed. She groaned, she had just gotten to sleep about an hour ago. She had spent half the night on watch duty – trying to convince everyone she was okay. Merle had been treating her with kid gloves for a week and it was driving her crazy. She was glad that he had already been asleep when she got back to the room. She had slid into bed without waking him. As they slept he had rolled over and wrapped his arms around her – so when he suddenly sprang up she was nearly thrown out of bed. Merle said something slurred and for a second Peaches thought the man was sleep walking. He looked one way then the other like he was confused. But when he suddenly hopped out of bed and started getting dressed she knew Merle was wide-awake. "What's wrong?" Peaches asked as she followed suit. She learned long ago that when Merle got moving it was wise to move with him.

"You don't smell that?" He asked as he walked out on the strip. Peaches noticed Daryl was out there too. Glenn was right behind him – rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not having a flashback – try to calm down." She patted Merle's shoulder.

"No, he's right. Something is on fire." Daryl said as he sniffled a little. They all jumped when they heard loud boom. The force of a sudden explosion knocked them all over on top of each other as the kitchen went up in a huge plume of smoke and flames. It cut the motel in half and the fire spread over the dry wall like they were fueled by gasoline.

"Get the truck!" Merle said as he shoved Peaches and Glenn down the stairs. Daryl was already down the strip kicking in the door to Katherine's room and going to get her out. Merle jumped over the gap in the walkway to get to Rick, Carl and Lori. They came out their room and he pushed them for the other flight of stairs. He looked over the edge and saw T-dog, Andrea and Beth running for the gate. He looked back, nearly blinded by the light of the fire. Through it he could see Herschel's room – he was right above the kitchen, he never had a chance to wake up – his body burning rapidly in his bed. "Shit." He jumped when Charles and Maggie bumped past him. Carol shrieked when he caught her before she fell to the ground. He followed her to the stairs. He spotted Daryl running to the other one.

"Daddy!" Maggie cried when she saw he didn't make it out. Merle also noticed Lily and Lucy running around back – undoubtedly to get to Bruce and Jo and the bikes. Glenn pulled the food truck around before he hoped out to help Charles get as many supplies as they could out the building before the whole thing went up.

"Get—AH!" He screamed when a walker rounded the building a grabbed him. It was an inch away from biting him when an arrow suddenly pierced it's temple. It dropped and he bolted for the truck – his legs arching from the heavy pack on his back.

"Walkers!" Rick yelled as more wandered into the parking lot. The kitchen explosion must have blown out what remained of the wooden fence in the back. The scene was chaos. Thick smoke made visibility nonexistent in the darkness. The walkers moved through it like it was nothing, attracted by the fire and all the screaming food around them. Glenn felt a hand on his back and nearly took Maggie's head off.

"Run!" She yelled and they dodged a few walkers on their way into the truck.

"Daryl!" he called as they ran. He knew if the other man heard him he'd be able to follow. He spotted Beth and they grabbed her before she could get lost.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just drive!"


	14. Chapter 14

Eight months later…

"I keep expecting to see them." Katherine said as she looked out the window at the abandoned gas station. Peaches glanced out too and noticed with some mirth that they were at a seven eleven. But she didn't even have to ask whom Katherine was talking about. "Scrambling around out there." She continued. The only thing she saw was Rick trying to pry open the diesel ground pump with Glenn. "I never thought I'd miss them so much – I barely knew them."

"Charles…hurts the most because he made it so far with us." Peaches admitted. "I keep expecting to hear his voice – see him running around with that bag of his. Skinny little weirdo…he loved Funions." Peaches looked down at the bag of chips in her hand. She choked down one with a grimace and sighed. "God how I still hate them."

"Suppose I can't complain. I still got you." Katherine said and offered Peaches a small smile. "And Kevin."

"My ears are burning." Kevin said as he climbed into the back of the truck. It was no secret that he had taken a shine to Katherine. Her self-imposed abstinence wasn't quite broken yet. She had been considering it when Charles died two weeks ago. They had been foraging and a walker pounced on him – nearly ripped his whole throat out and got a good chunk of his arm before anyone could get a shot off. In the end Peaches had told everyone to leave her alone with him. Katherine said a quick goodbye before she fled the building with the others. The longer she drew it out the longer he would've lain there choking on his own blood. Minutes later Peaches came out, blood streaking her hands and the knife she was clutching. Without a word she grabbed a shovel and started digging in the nearest patch of grass. They buried Charles fifty miles ago, under a tree next to an old corner store.

"Rick…I can't even imagine what's keeping him going at this point." Katherine said. Lori had died nearly three months ago. The baby had been born without a hitch and for about thirty-six hours things were fine. They named her and everything but as it often did – tragedy struck. The baby's cries brought a herd down on them and their hiding place in a long abandoned office park. In her frantic dash to save her baby Lori ran right into a group and was devoured. Rick fought through them. Truly manic as he tried to save his new child but he just didn't have enough bullets. And his axe finally took out the last walker but too little too late. He sat in the bloody mess that was his wife and baby for hours – not sobbing just staring entranced. Everyone's guess had been that he was waiting for them to turn but given the grizzly scene - there wasn't enough of them left to reanimate. Daryl had gotten everyone packed up and ready to go. He literally had to smoke Rick out of the building. Lori and her baby were cremated as they hit the road for another hide out. Rick was a shell of the man he used to be. Carl had only gotten stronger through the ordeal. But Rick – he was just living out of habit now.

"Any way he can I guess." Peaches said as she looked in the rearview mirror. Katherine knew she was looking at Daryl, Merle and Lucy as they scouted the area. She unconsciously touched where she used to wear his dog tags. "We all do."

"If it's any consolation, you're way hotter than that worn out, white skank." Kevin said. Peaches looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Kev." Peaches said – half way meaning it. She had always had a feeling that if Merle had more options he'd retreat back to his old habits. He had no way of getting cocaine but ever since Bruce, Lily, Lucy and Jo came into the group he had been withdrawing from her. About a month ago they had ended their marriage after a very nasty argument about 'who needed whom'. It seemed stupid given the gravity of what was happening to the world around them but neither one was going to apologize any time soon for the hurtful things they said to each other. She gave back the dog tags and walked away from him. She was glad he had yet to give them to Lucy but that might have to do with him sharing her with Bruce. Or maybe he was screwing Lily and sharing her with Jo. At least that's what Peaches assumed what was going on – she honestly didn't want to know. Lucy was a whore plain and simple. She kissed all over Bruce and hung on to Merle like a tumor. And Daryl…he just ignored them all – he and Glenn were still together and he spent half his time with Merle and half his time with Peaches. Like he was the child caught in their divorce. He admitted to Peaches that he still considered her family and that Glenn thought so too. Glenn was more comfortable around other minorities anyway. "He gets the car I get the kids." She mumbled and snorted.

"Are we fucked?" Katherine asked. "I mean I know we've always been fucked – there's no way out of this walker shit." She focused on something out the front windshield before she stuck her head out the side window and whistled at Rick. Glenn rounded the truck with his hunting knife and advanced on the walker that was stumbling towards them. He took it out with a few swings and went back to helping Rick. "But… it really feels like shit is just falling apart – like we should just give up on ever being whole."

"Life is the same." Peaches answered. "You wake up, you do what you have to. Sometimes a loved one dies. Things change. The only thing different is the situations. Still dog eat dog. Same shit, different day."

"You're cheery today." Kevin said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"Katherine I know you miss Charles. And it's shitty the way he died. It was shitty how we lost the motel. And Lori. But try to look at what we've gained…" Katherine smiled at her. Peaches hadn't actually gained anything except that maybe if she had a plan Glenn and Daryl would back her up and help convince Rick it was good thing to do. "And like you said – we still got each other."

"Well that concludes this session of the 'coon club'." They all glared at Merle when he sat down on the back tailgate with Lucy and Bruce. They laughed at his joke. "How about you get your collectively worthless asses out there and keep watch for a while."

"And to think, you kept Mischa from shooting him…more than once." Katherine said sarcastically.

"I would've had to give her ten bucks when she made the shot." Peaches said before she climbed out the driver side door. She stretched before she pulled her machete from her belt. "Think of what you've gained…" she reminded herself as she walked away from the food truck to see what Beth and Maggie were doing at the other cars.

\----

"Damn, how much stuff you got in there, Peach?" Daryl asked as he watched her pull a seemingly endless supply of things from the messenger bag she always had on her. She had been channeling Charles since his death – taking up his role as the group medic. His old doctors bag had been buried with him but she still had all his gauze, pill bottles and notebooks. Apparently he had been meeting with everyone and had something like medical records on them. Before he died he had put Beth on a suicide watch, reminded himself to take a look at Merle's sore tooth and stock up on sun block and vitamin b12 for Carl – apparently the boys paleness was a concern.

"Hang on. I have the band aids in here somewhere." She said as she dumped the bag out on the floor in front of them. Daryl picked up something that caught his eye.

"You still carry a wallet?" He asked as he started going through it. "Why?"

"That's—"

"Kirk Garner…" Daryl said and immediately shut the leather fold when he realized the can of worms he had just opened. "Sorry." He handed it back to her.

"It's okay." She assured him.

"I didn't know you were married." Glenn said when he over heard their awkward conversation. Peaches gave him a look and he smiled nervously. "I meant before."

"Yeah." Peaches said as she opened the wallet again and looked at the old driver license behind the cracked plastic. "For about three years before all this happened. He was my best friend growing up. He…sacrificed himself to save me. He didn't deserve that."

"I'm sorry." Glenn said. He presented his bag and riffled through it before pulling out a cellphone, a wallet and what looked like an unpaid parking ticket. "I understand it's a little hard to let go." Daryl took the cellphone and looked at it like he had never seen one before. Given his life before the zombie apocalypse he probably hadn't seen one as nice as Glenn's first generation iphone. "When we had electricity at the motel I charged it and turned it on – I guess I half expected some new messages or something." Peaches just smiled at him before she started reading the ticket.

"For doing fifty in a thirty-five. And failing to stop at a red light. Damn, you would've lost your license for at least six months." Peaches said. "Wow, this whole word is your last name?" She pointed it out to Glenn. He just opened his wallet and showed his old license to her and Daryl.

"How do you pronounce that?" Daryl asked making a face.

"It's—

"Break up the sewing circle, ladies." Jo said as he walked up to them. "Go make yourselves useful and wash some clothes or something." They just stared at him for a second.

"I never had a wallet." Daryl said – seemingly ignoring Jo.

"Ever?" Glenn asked.

"Nope. Never had any money beyond a few twenties. License expired a year before all this. Cops in my town knew I could drive there weren't no point getting it renewed."

"I couldn't tell you where my wallet is. I had to leave my house in a hurry. My car was stolen to top things off." Peaches said.

"Apparently they took your brain too." Jo said louder than he was talking before.

"Piss off man." Daryl snapped.

"You gonna make me, faggot." Daryl was on him before he could even react. Punching him in the face twice before he felt someone pulling him off.

"Get a damn grip on yourself." Merle said as he broke up the fight.

"Screw you." Daryl growled as he pulled free of Merle's grip. He snatched up his cross bow and stormed out of the old house they had taken shelter in. Peaches rolled her eyes when Merle stared her down. Undoubtedly blaming her for Daryl attacking one of 'their people'. She assured Glenn she'd bring him back before she ran after Daryl.

"Daryl… Daryl wait up." She called quietly. He was stalking towards the tree line when he suddenly whirled on her.

"I'm not weak! I ain't no faggot!" He screamed. He started pacing, flinging his arms around and cursing at the weeds that stuck to his boots.

"No one thinks you're weak." Peaches said. "But you are a faggot."

"The fuck did you just say—"

"Daryl you regularly have sex with another man. You love another man – you are gay. Technically you are a faggot." Peaches said calmly. "But that doesn't make you weak. Not admitting it to yourself makes you weak. Jo knows that saying shit like that makes you upset and it gives him power over you."

"Damn it Peach – I don't need you shrinking my head."

"You're so self centered – I didn't come out here to analyze you." She said before she plopped down in the over grown grass. He looked at her for a second before he looked at the house. "Your little tantrum is just a sidebar." Daryl stood there in silence before he sat down next to her. Understanding immediately why she didn't want to be in the little, three room house. Merle's presence took up all of downstairs.

"How long you wanna stay out here?"

"I promised Glenn I'd bring you back soon." She answered. "But you being stubborn kept us walking in circles for half an hour."

"Sounds good." He agreed.

\----

"You can't go off half cocked like that." Glenn said as he walked to the nearest corner store with Daryl. "What if a walker got you while you were huffing and puffing? And you put Peaches in danger too. She ran after you because she cares about you."

"I said I was sorry." Daryl muttered.

"Just cause you don't care—" Glenn was cut off mid sentence when Daryl grabbed his hand. He gave it squeeze and just held it as they walked. There was no one around to raise eyebrows at their affection so Glenn just enjoyed it while he could. He'd rather share this with Daryl than fuss at him the whole way. And he did apologize.

The country road was peaceful and all but Glenn let himself imagine they were walking in a park somewhere – populated by people—Living people. Other couples enjoying the warm day and no one giving them side-glances over what an odd couple they made. Daryl only let go of him once they made it to the store they had been pilfering for the past week. There were dead walkers outside – just a few that they had taken care of on the first day. They both stepped over the bodies like it was nothing and went about getting some canned foods for dinner. Glenn was carefully checking the cans for any sign of botulism when a noise near the back made them freeze in place. Glenn quietly put down his bag of cans and took up his knife. Daryl crept back – expecting a raccoon. He spotted the woman and almost jumped back when she leapt up. Way too quick for a walker. She brandished what looked like a samurai sword.

"Drop it!" He barked. She didn't say anything but she didn't let go of the sword either.

"Whoa, whoa! We're not walkers!" Another man made the scene and Daryl almost gave him an arrow through the brain. He didn't even notice Glenn behind him – knife raised and ready to take his head off.

"Tyrese!" They all jumped when a girl came screaming from the back room. A walker tripping over itself to get to her. The woman with the sword took it's head clean off. They stood in silence afterwards.

\----

Surprisingly Andrea knew the woman with the sword. Her name was Michone and apparently the fact that she had found them again was a total fluke. She explained how she got to the motel, found it burned to the ground and headed off in a random direction. She met up with Tyrese and his sister Sasha. The little farm house was even more crowded with the new comers. They eyed Merle and Bruce warily. They just stood back and watched as Peaches and Katherine tried to get them situated. Peaches was on her way to the kitchen when Merle grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you." He growled. She snatched out of his grip – the movement so deliberate that it caught everyone's attention. The room filled with tension as he stared her down. Refusing to say please in front of everyone.

"Later." She said before she went on her way.

"Your bitch is out of control." Bruce said loudly. Peaches was back in the room in a flash – kicking him in his nuts as hard as she could. When he doubled over she kneed him in the nose and pushed him over.

"I am so sick of your shit Bruce!" She screamed. The new comers were frozen in place as she grabbed a nearby plant stand and broke it over his back. "Stupid racist shit stain – keep your fucking mouth shut!" Lucy started towards her but Daryl stopped her. She clawed at his face and he pushed her back – so hard she fell over on top of Lily. Merle just watched as Peaches took her anger out of Bruce. When she was done kicking his sides she grabbed him by his hair. "Disrespect me again and I will kill you." She hissed in his face. Rick finally came downstairs and put an end to it by calling her name. She jumped a little when Carol gently grabbed her arm.

"Your hands are bleeding. Come on." Carol urged her back into the kitchen. Peaches went with her quietly. Once she was gone and things settled a little Michone leaned over to Andrea.

"That happen a lot?"

\----

Author's note: I added a gag about Glenn's last name never being said in the series. And yes – I also glazed over Woodbury/The Governor but I'll explain what happened during those eight months soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Character head count – Merle, Katherine, Peaches, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Carl, Rick, Andrea, T-dog, Maggie, Beth, Kevin, Bruce, Lucy, Lily, Jo, Michone, Tyrese, Sasha… some of these people are about to die, just a heads up.

"I gotta admit…I'm a little jealous." Merle said as he strolled on to the back porch of the house. The screens that enclosed it were all full of holes and the door to the back yard was barely hanging on by a thread. It was a nice lookout point but it made for a shitty place to relax. The furniture consisted of an old floral couch – covered in decades worth of old dust and dirt. Peaches was curled up on it, a thin blanket over her legs. The days had started to warm up but the nights were still cool. She rolled her eyes before she looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I remember when you used to hit me like that." He said as he nodded towards the house. She sighed.

"Leave me alone." She growled out before she went back to watching the dark back yard.

"I can't." He said. There was a long silence before he continued. He shifted – unsure whether to move closer to her or stay away. "Don't do this to me, Peaches."

"What ever agony you're in now is self inflicted. I'm not doing anything to you."

"I did what I had to - to keep you alive!" He suddenly yelled.

"So you became a monster and killed innocent people to keep me alive?" she asked. "Did you also lie, cheat and steal to keep me alive? What about beating the crap out of Glenn and nearly killing Kevin – was that also for me?"

"Peach—

"And you wonder why I gave back the tags. It's so I don't have to be your enabler anymore." Peaches said. "I don't want to be your excuse for being a dick."

"The Govenor had my nuts in a vice." Merle said as he moved closer. "It was obey or be killed. Or worse he'd do something to you to punish me for not following his every command. You don't put on your bunny ears in the middle of a wolf pack."

"Well he's probably dead after that herd that walked through – we're a hundred miles from Woodbury so case closed. You can go back to your life." Peaches said. He opened his mouth but she held up her hand. "And don't you dare say 'I'm your life' – I will beat you crapless for being that fucking cliché."

"Come on Peaches…" He said as he sank down to the couch next to her. He leaned over – putting his elbows on his knees.

"What's the point?" she asked as she shook her head. "You have Lucy and Lily for sex. Daryl still spends time with you. You don't need me." She looked down at the floor. "And… I can't stand you so just go away."

"You think I only want you for sex?" he asked.

"I know—

"You don't know shit, woman!" He laughed. She glared at him and he just gave her a cheeky smile. "Yeah, I'd fuck Lucy or Lily but then I'd have to find a cure for herpes. And even if I could find some cocaine there wouldn't be enough of it to make them appealing. Talk about 'well wore tires' – there ain't no tread on them." She covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her small smile.

"Merle… I just can't." Peaches said. "Katherine had the right idea – getting too close…it hurts to much when someone dies. This world is already eating us alive."

"We're all we've got now." Merle said. "If you don't want to be my life – fine. But you're sure as hell the only reason I keep fighting. Ain't nothing changing that. S'why I'm not gonna let Bruce lay a hand on you. Or anyone else."

"That's great but I can take care of myself. You can go now." Peaches said. When Merle didn't budge she looked at him. "So you're just going to hover around me until I come around?"

"That's my general plan. I might come up with something better though." Merle shrugged as he got comfortable on the couch. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. "Your watch shift over in two hours?"

"Three." He pressed his lips together and nodded.

\----

A clothing run had Katherine, Andrea, Glenn, Rick, Maggie and Peaches picking through things at a Ross in a small shopping center not too far from their little house. Tyrese, T-Dog, Kevin, Jo and Sasha were off in the opposite direction, scouting for a new place to live. Merle, Daryl, Lily and Bruce had gone past the Ross to do the same. Michone, Carol, Lucy, Carl and Beth were left back at the house to prepare things should they have to leave in a hurry.

"Who's that for?" Peaches asked. Katherine hid the lingerie she had been looking at and glanced at Peaches.

"Nothing." Katherine said. "No one." Peaches just smirked and Katherine sighed. "Don't give me that look."

"I'm not." Peaches said as she looked through a rack full of nightgowns.

"You're good at reading people. What do you think of Kevin?" Katherine asked.

"… he's alright." Peaches said. "He and T-dog are like twins separated at birth. He's not a douche bag like Bruce. But he's not a doormat. He's funny – smart enough." She shrugged. "Doesn't hurt that he has that nice body either." Katherine laughed.

"He used to play football in college."

"How are things going with him?"

"As good as it can get." Katherine answered. "Given the fact that we can't be alone. But it's worth waiting for."

"He asked me what your favorite color was the other day." Peaches said. Katherine's eyebrows went up. "I honestly didn't know so I told him blue."

"Close enough." Katherine shrugged. "The only color I can't stand now a days is red." Peaches nodded.

"And I'm guessing his favorite is purple." She flicked the lingerie in Katherine's hand and smiled. Katherine just shoved it into her pack.

"He likes bluegrass and prefers the beach to parks."

"Michone mentioned wanting to head to the coast for safety." Peaches said.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's… intense. Something tells me she's been alone since day one of this – probably even before that. She suspicious of every male, every woman… she doesn't respect us. She sees us relying on any of the men for anything – it's an automatic 'weak' in her book."

"I'm not trying to impress anybody." Katherine said and shrugged. "If asking Rick to get me a bucket is weak then oh-well." Peaches chuckled before she picked up new underwear and socks. Katherine noticed she picked up men's sizes too, probably for Daryl. But Katherine knew Peaches still shopped for Merle, even if she didn't realize it. They were packing up to leave the store. Pilfered duffel bags from the travel section filled to capacity with clothes, cooking supplies, sheets, blankets, batteries, flashlights and anything else they might need. They chucked the bags near the door and Glenn and Andrea grabbed them and loaded up the red suburban before squeezing in the back seat with them. Maggie was reaching out to pull the door shut when a pair of grey, decaying hands grabbed her.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked and tried to pull away while reaching for her knife. Another walker crowded the door before she could shut it.

"Maggie!" Rick hopped out the driver seat ready to shoot when another walker rushed him. It's head jerked back when Andrea shot him from the roof of the car. They all froze when Maggie let out a loud scream. The walker was taking a huge bite out of her bicep. The rest of her arm was covered in scratches from its jagged nails. The walker dragged her out of the car and several others joined in on the feeding.

"No!" Andrea killed some of them but it seemed like every one she shot two more would stumble up. Maggie's screaming was suddenly silenced. Glenn, Katherine and Peaches came running out the store. Katherine chucked one of the bags at a walker when it lounged for her. "Let's go!" Rick started the car and was peeling out when everyone jumped in. Andrea clung to the luggage rack as he sped down the road.

"Oh God…" Glenn gasped as he looked back at the small herd as they converged on Maggie's body. "Oh shit."

\----

"Who died?" Bruce asked when he came in the house with the rest of the group that had gone with him. Beth just sobbed louder and hugged Glenn tighter.

"Maggie." Rick answered – more than a little annoyed by his cavalier attitude.

"So did Lily but you don't see me blubbering about it. Get a grip, girl." Bruce said.

"What!?" Jo yelled.

"Yeah, walkers got Lily." Bruce said like it was no big deal. "She fell behind, hurt her ankle. By the time we noticed she wasn't behind us there was only a stain and half her face left." Jo was about to scream his head off when Tyrese and his group came bursting through the door.

"We gotta go now!" He said as he grabbed Sasha. "Walkers coming through the back. Move now!" Everyone scrambled. They hadn't even had a chance to unpack the suburban. Carol gathered up Beth and tried to get her out the house. But she was hysterical and nearly dead weight in her arms.

"Come on!" T-dog reached for them and got a hold of Beth before he felt a sharp pain in his forearm.

"T-dog!" Andrea nearly ran to him but she was blocked by a drooling geek. She took him out and looked up just in time to see Carol and Beth surrounded by the walkers that weren't chasing T-dog. Andrea picked them off and caught him as he collapsed. Rick was next to them in an instant – axe in hand as he looked at T-dog's arm.

"No!" T-dog protested.

"It's the only way to save you." Rick said. T-dog weighed his options quickly and laughed almost hysterically at the poetic justice he was being dealt. Merle would never let him live this down. He grabbed Andrea's hand as she held him in a vice grip. Rick held down his wounded arm and raised his axe.

Peaches stopped short hearing their screams. She nearly headed back to see what was happening when she felt a shove. She looked back to see Lucy stumble against the truck – a gushing wound in her neck. When Peaches moved to help her she noticed Lucy's eyes were already cloudy. Her arms and face going pale as she seemingly changed right away. She let out a snarl that was probably an insult or a cry for help – Peaches couldn't tell. She just brought her machete down through her forehead when Lucy jerked towards her. She dropped and Peaches climbed in the suburban as it pulled off. She noticed Carl was in the back seat with her. Tyrese was behind the wheel with Sasha and Katherine on the bench seat next to him. They all nearly went through the windshield when Tyrese slammed on the breaks. Andrea was half way across the hood when they came to a stop. She gingerly got down and limped into the car. She was covered in blood but she wasn't putting pressure on any wounds – she just tried to catch her breath and not get any on Carl. He climbed into the front seat, half way in Katherine's lap when Rick ushered T-dog into the car.

"Oh my god." Peaches gasped and grabbed her bag when she saw his arm.

"I had to save him." Rick said as he squeezed in the backseat with them. He held T-dog's arm up as Peaches attempted to wrap it. A walker bumped into the car in it's attempt to get at them through the window. "Drive!"

\----

The speeding caravan didn't stop until the food truck sounded it's horn an hour later. Merle, Michone and Bruce had been driven crazy by Glenn's ragged breathing and constant questions about the other members of the group. He decided to give the kid some peace of mind and honked the horn. They came to a stop and everyone climbed out to get a head count. "Are you okay?" Glenn asked as he rushed to Daryl on his motorcycle. He checked his arms before cupping his face.

"I'm fine." Daryl said before he did the same to Glenn. The other man was streaked with blood and dirt. Everyone who piled out the food truck was. How Glenn had lasted an hour with only Merle, Michone and Bruce was beyond him. Rick took a head count and slumped over the hood of the truck as it sunk in. He put his arm around Carl when he came up to him. "From twenty to fourteen." He sighed when he didn't spot Jo among them. T-dog had passed out from the shock of suddenly becoming right handed – it still wasn't clear if he would make it.

"Let me take a look at that." Peaches offered when she saw the gash on Bruce's forehead. He just glared at her and snatched the bandage from her when she fished it out of her bag. He then stomped back to the food truck. He was the only one left from the old motorcycle gang besides Kevin. In fact he didn't even have his bike anymore – it had stalled out and tipped over back at the house while he was fighting off a walker. He glared at Kevin as he rolled by on his slowly, to get to the front of the line with Daryl. Kevin offered the redneck a fist bump and he looked Kevin up and down before reciprocating. Kevin patted his back and smiled a little.

"Are you hurt?" Merle asked quietly when he walked up to Peaches.

"Please tell me you guys found somewhere for us to settle." Peaches said.

"Yeah but…it needs a lot of work." Daryl piped up when he over heard them.

"Let's get to the Ross and stay there tonight. Try to get some rest and head out in the morning." Rick said as he nodded to Tyrese. He started herding everyone back into the vehicles. Daryl whispered something to Glenn and after a moment he smiled and got on to the bike behind him. Glenn hugged his waist and held on tight as he pulled off.

\----

"Wow." Peaches said as she looked at the place they found. It looked like it was a mega church. Plopped down deep in the woods. Their two-lane road had split into four lanes and soon the massive front gate came into view. The area around it was flat – a thick line of pine trees on one side, a massive lake on the other. There was a little grass on the other side but it looked like it fell off a ravine into a waterfall. Besides the enormous main cathedral there were several little buildings near it in a semi circle in the front – a gift shop, a place to get coffee and magazines after driving so far to get there. There was even a little gas station with a few church buses off to the side. Peaches picked up a flyer that she noticed under her foot. It was a bulletin for a special 'End of Days' gathering, dated nearly two years ago when this whole thing started. Despite that there were only a few cars scattered around the huge parking lot.

"Did good, didn't I?" Merle asked as he grinned at her. She gave him the smallest smile she thought he deserved before she followed everyone else in the gate. To be honest, a church was just what the group needed right now – a restoration of faith since it had fallen so far so quickly. But before they could rest, there were things to tend to.

"Let's do this." Daryl said as they headed for the back entrance. They decided to take the rectory first. It was pretty much guaranteed to have a place to sleep and make food. The resident priest was found in his office – slumped in his chair. When he heard the door open and approaching footsteps he lurched up and rolled his eyes towards Daryl. He reached for what looked to be his first meal in a year and his arm fell off and flopped to the floor. Daryl watched for a few minutes as he tried to stand – his knees snapped beneath his weight and he hit he floor with a thud.

"Come on. Don't be cruel." Glenn said. Daryl shrugged and ended the priest's misery with an arrow to the temple. "Looks like he got bit, came in here to pray and died." Glenn noticed the rosary beads still tangled in his hand – there was a tear in his collar where a walker got him. They followed the blood trail out and down the hall to the other rooms. It looked like the priest had checked every door before going to his office. The other walkers in the rectory were much the same as the father, gone so long without venturing outside to even catch some animal to feed on that they could barely be called walkers. Glenn looked at Daryl oddly when he rushed out of one of the rooms. "Is the smell that bad?" he asked. Daryl just stared a him for a second – wide eyed and unsure.

"Maybe you don't want to see." He warned. Glenn put his hand on top of Daryl's before he pushed the door open. The smell of old bodies was just as bad as the other room but Glenn covered his mouth when he saw this particular room was full of children. All different ages but for the most part none of them were over twelve save for the one adult corpse he spotted, holding what looked to be a long decayed infant wrapped in a blanket. Glenn was torn – he was glad that none of them were moving, they would only have to collect the bodies and get them out or just seal the room up. But at the same time it broke his heart to see that none of them were even remotely alive. Even more heart breaking was the fact that none of them were shot – there were juice cups littered on the floor around them. Which means the adults had probably drugged them until they over dosed and died in their sleep. A few looked like they had reanimated and taken some bites out of the adult's body before she eventually 'went bad' and changed too. After that it seemed their damaged brains couldn't figure out how to escape the room and they eventually starved and died again. "Oh God." Glenn pulled the door shut before he looked for a way to lock it.

"No, if we're going to be living here those bodies are going to have to go." Daryl said quietly.

"But Rick is on 'hauling duty' with Bruce and Tyrese…he'll see this. We might not get him back after what happened with Lori and Judith." Glenn said. Daryl thought about it for a second before he nodded at Rick as he came down the hall.

"Any in there?" He asked as he secured the gloves on his hands.

"No!" Glenn and Daryl blocked him as he reached for the door.

"We'll get this one." Glenn insisted and tried to smile without looking nauseated. "Can you take over 'slash' duty?" he asked.

"…what's in there?" Rick demanded to know. "Let me see it."

"It's better if you didn't." Daryl said sternly and made sure Rick couldn't get past him to the door. "We'll get it." He assured him. Rick looked at them for a moment before he continued ahead. Glenn let out a breath he had been holding since he opened the door. Daryl rubbed his back a little. "You gonna puke?"

"No. I'm fine. How do you want to do this?" he asked. Daryl took another peek in the room.

"Rip the carpet up and seal them in it. Get a maintenance dumpster and wheel them out." He answered. Glenn nodded in agreement and they headed for the basement after marking the door with a stripe of red spray paint. The room would never be livable after they cleaned it. The stripe had become their code for 'do not sleep or eat here'.

\----

Clearing out the rectory and the cathedral wasn't hard but it was an all day task. There were over fifty bodies in the main auditorium but they were easily put to rest. They didn't even have to rush through the process. They went row by row, sticking their knives into the brains of the struggling walkers – and even the ones that didn't move, just to be safe. Daryl had found the desired maintenance dumpster with wheels and the bodies were loaded up and dumped outside the gate for now. The gate itself ran the line of the trees, around the front and side before ending at the lake. It was doubtful that any walkers would be nimble enough to make it around without falling in the water and subsequently going over the falls. That night everyone washed up in the lake before retiring to a large room to sleep. They'd figure out living arrangements tomorrow but for now everyone got a good night's sleep behind locking doors.

It was the safest they had been since they lost the motel nearly a year ago. They had often theorized that the propane tank in the kitchen sprung a leak and combined with the heaters they had for winter created the blast that killed Herschel. They tried not to say he was in a better place – just that Maggie and Beth were with him now. But even that didn't ring true – Maggie and Beth could possibly be in limbo, trapped in a mangled body and limping around as walkers somewhere. Carl insisted that they were together somewhere – just like Carol and Sophia. Everyone drifted off eventually.

Peaches woke in the middle of the night and looked around to find Merle and Daryl were keeping watch out a nearby window. "…Hasn't been bad like this for a while."

"Reminds me of the early days." Merle said. "The gas station over nights."

"Trying not to get alcohol poisoning in that liquor store in Chamblee." Daryl said. They smiled at each other. That had happened right before they found the Atlanta camp – back when it was just the two of them.

"Then there was the split…" Merle said and looked down at his cuff.

"You found a new family." Daryl said – a little hint of jealousy in his voice. Merle snorted and mushed him in the face.

"Be that as it may you're all I got now. Lost half of my coloreds to damn geeks." Merle said. If Daryl didn't know any better he'd swear his brother was actually sad about the deaths of Robin, Mischa and Charles. And the fact that Peaches had given back his tags after the whole Woodbury debacle. He had to admit even he was on the verge of saying to hell with Merle and leaving the creepy town before everything went so horribly wrong with it. "Lost my Peaches to being extra stupid instead of just the regular amount."

"And you laughed at me when me and Glenn got in a fight and didn't speak to each other for three days. Here it is a full month later and you're pining over her like a teenage girl." Daryl tried to joke with him but it just seemed to make Merle more depressed. "Look, it ain't healthy to obsess. It's like them addictions you used to have. Thinking about it only makes it worst."

"Ain't no rehab for this. She's in my blood for good, Daryl."

"And it's making you into a sissy poet."

"Well then what's your grand suggestion for getting over it?" Merle asked in an angry whisper. Daryl seemed to think about it for a second.

"You could switch teams."

"What?"

"I'm sure you can turn Bruce now that Lucy is dead. He already like-likes you." Daryl said and grinned wide when Merle rolled his eyes.

"My woman is disgusted by me and your solution is to become a queer?" Merle asked.

"Or a eunuch." Daryl shrugged.

"Shut up."

\----

Head count now: Merle, Katherine, Peaches, Glenn, Daryl, Carl, Rick, Andrea, T-dog, Kevin, Bruce, Michone, Tyrese, and Sasha.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl smirked as he watched over the women. They had all agreed he was the 'most qualified' to keep an eye out while they all bathed in the lake. He explained that just because he was gay didn't mean he stopped liking the sight of tits. Tyrese and Kevin had given him a look and he sighed. He feigned disgust for the female form and Peaches pulled him after her as they headed for the lake. He'd never mention it out loud but Sasha did have a really nice body. Michone too, even though looking at her for more than five seconds would get his dick cut off. Andrea had nice little perky tits – He had seen what Lucy and Lily had… they couldn't hold a candle. To any of them. He glanced at all their bras and panties on the other end of the dock he was sitting on – he knew immediately what belonged to whom.

"Damn, no wonder he can't get over you." Daryl blurted out. They all stopped washing up and looked at him and he was staring at Peaches' ass – which was only half submerge in the water.

"Eyes on the perimeter, Daryl!" Peaches yelled. "Stop being creepy." He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the tree line. He smiled when Peaches started humming a song. After a few bars she started saying the words.

"That girl thinks that she's so bad…She'll change my tears from joy to sad…She says she keeps the upper hand…'Cause she can please her man…" Katherine smiled and joined in. They hadn't sung together in so long. "She doesn't use her love to make him weak, she uses love to keep him strong…And inside me there's no room for doubt…That it won't be too long—"

"Before I tell her that I love her! That my mind, soul and body needs her. Tell her that I'd love to, that I want to…that I need to do all that I have to, to be in her love…" Sasha and Andrea joined in. Daryl snorted at the look on Michone's face. She looked a little lost by their sudden musical interlude but he could see her lips moving to the words. Peaches smiled at her, letting her know it was okay to relax just a little. Sasha seemed overjoyed by it. Three songs later they were finally done.

"I've never heard those before." Daryl admitted.

"How have you not heard Stevie Wonder?" Sasha asked as she tied up her damp curls.

"Is he black?" Daryl asked flatly.

"Yeah." Sasha answered a little warily.

"That's how." Peaches knew she shouldn't laugh at his stunted view of the world but his dry humor about his former prejudices was funny.

"We'll get you educated, proper Daryl. Don't you worry." She said.

\----

It was decided that Peaches was best suited to watch out for the men as they took their turn in the lake. Michone was considered but her aversion to everyone left them to believe she wouldn't give a damn if something snuck up on them. Sasha didn't want to see her brother naked and Katherine thought it was too soon to see Kevin in his birthday suit. Bruce complained – claiming he didn't need a 'nigger nanny'. Peaches just shoved him in the water and stated what he did need was a damn bath. He growled as he moved as far in to the water and away from her as he could.

"Should've warned you man – it's what you get when you pop off." Merle said. Peaches noticed Daryl's sly grin as he soaked a towel in the water. She hid her smile as he snuck up behind Merle and snapped the towel against his ass. He let out a very high pitched yelp – both from the loud noise it made and the pain that it caused. "You little shit!" He chased Daryl around the water. Both of them falling over and splashing everyone in their attempt to wrestle. Merle held Daryl under the water playfully until he wiggled out of his grip. Merle got him in a head lock and gave him a noogy.

"Ah!" Daryl groaned. "You gonna make me bald like you. Glenn help me out here. Tag out, tag out!" He waved his arms around and Glenn snorted.

"I'm not getting anywhere near that." He said as he lathered up his hair. Peaches chuckled. Daryl managed to suplex Merle into the water and got away while he could. Carl froze when Daryl took to hiding behind him.

"Hiding behind your new boyfriend?" Merle asked as he gave up the chase to examine the red welt forming on his left butt cheek. Peaches smiled a little, watching him rub it before she went back to scanning the surroundings.

"Hey!" Carl chirped.

"Sorry kid. That was more of an insult towards you." Merle quipped. Daryl shot him the bird until Carl glanced at him. When he wouldn't stop glaring at him Daryl used his palms to squirt water in his face. Carl laughed and chased after Daryl to get him back. "Yeah you just love it when the boys chase you."

"Jealous." Daryl said and snorted when Carl splashed him right in the face.

"Heads up guys." Andrea called out, as she got closer. They all sank at least waist deep in the water. "Injured man on the field."

"T-dog!" Rick said as he swam over. "You're awake."

"Yeah, and I feel like a crusty crap bag." T-dog growled as he settled on the dock next to Peaches. She handed the riffle to Andrea and let her keep watch as she helped T-dog get undressed. "Peach, not that I don't appreciate it but…I gotta learn." He said as he held up his stump. She smiled and nodded and let him get used to only working with one hand. His arm was much shorter than Merle's – the walker had bitten him right on the forearm so everything below his elbow had to be hacked off by Rick.

"Don't get your bandages wet – there are too many enzymes in the lake water. They need to be changed when you get out." Peaches said as she gave his arm a quick look. He nodded and eased into the water with a grunt. Rick gave him a deeply apologetic look but T-dog just gave him a weak smile. He glanced at Merle – he didn't have his cuff on and without it you could see the scar tissue from where he cut his hand off and the old knife wounds inflicted by Angelica. He and Daryl were already littered with scars from their hard lives. Rick and Carl had old gun shot wounds. He couldn't see Bruce's skin but he was certain it was in the same condition. All at once they all focused on Glenn – who looked like he had been bathing in milk this whole time. He was whistling to himself as he cleaned behind his ears until he noticed their attention.

"I'm starting a rumor he's made of actual China." Daryl said and everyone laughed. Glenn just pouted and rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you up, T." Rick said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He said before he started to scrub off week old blood and dirt.

\----

By the end of the week every one was settled into separate rooms in the rectory. It was a little odd not sleeping all together but they were thankful for the new found privacy. Most of the couches folded out and they found little mattresses in a storage room – probably for Sunday school kids to take naps or if a homeless member needed a place to sleep for the night. Getting real mattresses took a back seat to securing the church. They boarded up the main entrance to the cathedral – exclusively using the back and side emergency exits. Daryl started his 'bunny farm' again and they used the grass field between the lake and the trees to start a farm. It was the perfect time to plant – it rained nearly every night. In just a few days the beans, radishes and lettuce were already starting to sprout. The tomatoes, strawberries and potatoes would take a bit more time.

"That rabbit I caught is already knocked up." Daryl said as he came into the room he shared with Glenn. It used to be the Deacon's office – they had packed up his personal effects and put them in the basement. Now the office had a large palette of blankets and sheets on the floor with the pillows from his non-folding couch. His pictures had been replaced with squirrel pelts – the far wall was where Daryl tested his new arrows and was littered with holes. The deacon's left over vestments and robes were used as curtains even though the windows had blinds. "Felt her up and she's got at least six babies coming in the litter. Figure I release two – they find the wild females. By the time the babies are weaned they'll be tons of the little bastards."

"Ahem." Glenn said deliberately so Daryl wound notice him. Daryl stopped short when he noticed Glenn had one of his plaid shirts on and nothing else. He was sprawled on their make shift bed with his knees bent. He let them drop open and smiled when Daryl's face lit up red. "You wanna christen our new place…or spend the night talking about bunnies?"

"They're actually jack rabbits… did you cut your hair?" Daryl asked as he slowly got undressed.

"I had Katherine shape up the back." Glenn said as he rolled over. He pulled the shirt down his shoulders so Daryl could see his neck. "Like it—Daryl!" He yelped when the other man suddenly pounced on him. Licking and sucking his neck until Glenn was arching into him.

"Oh man I hope these walls are solid." Daryl breathed as he pulled Glenn up on to his knees.

"The offices…Unh! Oh God—they double as the confessionals. Jesus! It was in the welcome pamphlets—right there! Right there! Yes!" Glenn moaned breathlessly as Daryl's ran his hands all over. Those rough finger tips rubbing his nipples. Glenn moved to take off the shirt but Daryl stopped him.

"Keep it on." He growled before he licked his way down Glenn's crevasse.

\----

Peaches looked up for a second when she heard a muffled yelp. After a second it was followed by the rumble of a deep voice. She smiled. She was used to hearing Daryl and Glenn – they shared a wall at the motel too but those walls had been thinner. She sighed thinking about their time at the motel. This time of night she'd be washing up for bed and waiting for Merle to come in from watch duty. Since the rectory was in the back of a well secluded area they didn't have the night watch anymore. All the doors were solid and the locks worked – so once they were in for the night they locked everything down and went to their rooms. It was doubtful that any walkers would be able to get through two sets of doors before anyone noticed. All the same they tied cans to the knobs as a makeshift alarm system. She had taken up residence in the secretary's office. She looked at the door when there was knock.

"Come in." She said before she went back to making her 'bed'. She heard the door open and close before something hit her in the back of the head. She fell forward on to her palette and fought against passing out. The person grabbed her hands and bound them behind her back with a rough twine.

"Dumb bitch." She recognized the voice and made out pale skin as she looked over her shoulder. "Thought I wouldn't see what you did? Thought I would just sit back and take your shit forever?"

"Bruce…" She groaned when he kicked her on to her side. "What are you doing? What are you talking abo—" He punched her hard in the face. Moments later she tasted blood in her mouth.

"You killed Lucy. She was hurt and you just picked her off. Because of that I dropped my bike and had to leave it." He said as he stood over her.

"She turned—AH!" She gasped when he grabbed her hair and hauled her up by it.

"What?"

"She was changing into a walker – she was already dead." Peaches said through grit teeth. He let go of her hair.

"Don't matter. Someone needs to put you in your place. You think you can just do whatever."

"I can." She chuckled. He hit her again.

"You're just a wild bitch – no one has ever had the balls to break you." She froze when she heard him unsnap his oversized belt buckle. She tried to kick when he pulled down her panties. He flipped her on to her back and grabbed her throat. "You disrespect me after this you'll need stitches. You tell anyone and I'll kill you." He gripped her chin hard and made her turned her head. "Look at me – I want to see the moment the fight fades from your eyes." She snatched away and he dug his elbow into her stomach. The pain knocked the air out of her and her attempt to get it back sounded like little sobs. "No bike, no Lucy – I need something new to ride and a new bitch. Two birds…" He spread her open and she tried to shut her legs. It earned her another elbow in the gut. It hurt so much that she could barely move. She felt disgusted when he spit on her – using his thumb to spread it inside her.

"No!" She rasped out – still unable to get much louder than a choked whisper. She tried to get her arms free until his pressed a knife to her throat.

"Behave or you'll regret it." He said before he cut her night shirt open down the middle. "I take nice care of my things – be good and I'll treat you right." She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. He roughly squeezed her breasts and bit the nipple on one until it left a clear imprint in her skin. "I'll even give you a baby if you want." She jumped when she felt his dick sliding against her thigh. He halted when the door suddenly opened. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Hey brother – you're just in time." Merle hesitated for a moment at the scene in front of him. "Shut the door just incase this little piggy squeals."

"Merle…" Peaches gasped when he stepped inside and shut the door calmly. Her eyes went wide at his blank expression. "Merle—Ah!" she yelped when Bruce slapped her.

"Don't be calling his name while I'm doing you." He growled.

"Hey…" Merle started quietly. He put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Wait your turn – I won't tear her up too bad." Bruce said. "If you can't, just take her mouth – I wanna see what's so special about this black cunt." Bruce gave an indignant huff when Merle put his hand on his shoulder again. His stump dug into the side of his neck. "Look, I'm not into that so just wait—" He was cut off when Merle gripped his jaw. With a hard jerk his neck snapped with an audible 'crick' and his body went rag doll. Merle tossed him aside and he flopped to the ground. Peaches stared at him for a long moment – trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. Merle moved towards her and she shrieked.

"What…oh yeah." He pulled out his knife when Bruce started twitching. The infection making him start the reanimation process. Merle jabbed his knife down – having to take three hard strikes to break through Bruce's still solid skull. He went still again and Merle wiped his knife off on the back of Bruce's shirt before turning to Peaches. He tipped her over on her side to cut the twine. He grabbed a nearby blanket and used it to cover her nudity. He opened the door and called for Rick. The hall was crowded with everyone in mere seconds.

"What happened?" Rick asked. "Peaches are you okay?" She just hid her face in her hands.

"Bruce tried to rape her." Merle said. "Thought I'd want to be in on it…I snapped his neck." He continued like it was no big deal. Daryl stared at Merle for a second – the monotone was very unlike him. He was in some sort of shock. Rick looked over the scene – slipping back into 'police mode' in an instant. There was a morbid irony about the situation. Merle had been accused of the same exact crime and Peaches had defended him last time. His version of defending her was to kill a man.

"He blamed me for Lucy's death. I tried to tell him she had been bitten and changed but he just kept hitting me." Peaches said as she rubbed her aching abdomen. Katherine stepped forward and tentatively took her hand.

"Come on. Let's get you looked at." She ushered Peaches out the room and down the hall to the little kitchenette. Andrea followed them in and closed the door.

"What were you doing here?" Rick asked as he looked over the evidence. Bruce's knuckles were red from where he had punched Peaches in the face. And he couldn't help but notice his dick was still hanging out of his pants. He looked at Merle when he didn't answer. "Merle?" He sighed and reached in his back pocket. He pulled out his dog tags and looked them over.

"I came to talk to her." He said. "When I came in he didn't even hide what he was trying to do. He hit her right in front of me." He clinched his fist and for the first time since meeting him Rick actually believed him. He didn't have any marks on him – no indication he helped beat up Peaches. Besides the blood on his sleeve from stabbing Bruce's reanimated corpse Merle was clean. Bruce's head had been jerked to the left – same side as Merle's remaining hand proving he had in fact come up behind Bruce and killed him. There was no mystery here. He asked Tyrese and Daryl to get the body out the gate and moved Merle out the room when it looked like he would sit there all night. When they got back inside the church was locked down again and everyone went back to their rooms. Peaches was about to accept an offer to bunk with Rick and Carl for the night when she saw Merle walk into his room.

"You sure?" Rick asked in that way that made Peaches believe he was genuinely concerned about her.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him." Peaches said. "Rain check on the slumber party." She smiled at Carl and he returned it before he walked off with Rick. She went to Merle's room and found him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She closed the door and his head sprang up. For the first time since they met – hell probably for the first time in his life, Merle didn't have anything to say. Looking at her with wide, doe eyes. "Thank you." She said. "If you hadn't come along that would've ended badly for me."

"How could I do anything else." Merle said quietly. He looked at the floor – glancing at her bare feet for a second before he closed his eyes. "And don't thank me for killing a man."

"Merle—

"You were right." He interrupted her before she had a chance to placate him. "I see what you were talking about – the person I became in Woodbury. I could've fought him off – told him to hit the road and never come back but I killed him. And I did it because I knew I could…easily. My rage—

"Saved me." Peaches said as she moved to sit next to him. "I don't care about what happened in Woodbury anymore. It's a drop in the bucket of the numerous shitty things that has happened in the last two years." She cupped his chin with her three-finger hand and made him look at her. "But just like those shitty times I have you to thank for helping me through them. Believe me, you didn't do anything to Bruce that he didn't deserve." She leaned in to kiss him and he turned his head.

"We were friends." He admitted. "I've never had too many of those. Just guys to do coke with. Guys to work with. Never friends, just people of the moment. Bruce was my friend. We hunted together. Talked shit. Shared stupid stories and secrets like a pair of chicks. He kept me company and had my back…and I snapped his neck like he was nobody." Peaches was silent for a second. All this time she hadn't noticed how close they had become – she had other concerns at the time of their blossoming friendship. She thought they hung out together just so they wouldn't have to deal with minorities – thought their prejudices were the only things keeping them together. But from the sound of it Merle was really broken up about what just happened.

"He was going to rape me." Peaches stated. It seemed to remind Merle of what an asshole Bruce was. If there was one crime in the world that Merle found truly appalling it was rape. Stealing, assault, hell even murder could be justified in his mind but to him there was no excuse to force a woman – any woman into something she didn't want to do. Especially since a woman's attention could be purchased at any price before the dead started walking. Peaches assumed it came from his upbringing. His father probably used to smack around his mother – more than likely right in front of him and Merle despised the fact that he hadn't been able to stop it. Probably heard his mother saying 'no' to his father and saw him proceed with what ever he wanted to do to her any way. "You didn't hear the awful things he said to me."

"Wish I had got there sooner."

"I just feel so stupid. Given all the derelicts we've come across I had put such a thing out of my mind. I mean, who rapes someone when there's dead people walking around." She shrugged. "But without the law – without society and it's definition of right and wrong people will do what ever despicable thing they can think of to get the upper hand. Use sex as a weapon. Betray the people that they consider friends to get revenge." Merle was quiet – he seemed to be coming to grips with what he had to do. "So… why did you come to my room?"

"To try and convince you to take me back." He said and snorted at how ridiculous he souned. He leaned over and pulled the tags from his pocket again. "To beg, actually."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about you too." She admitted. She reached for the tags.

"Don't feel like you have to because of what I did." Merle said – making her stop an inch away from his hand. "Take me or leave me I'd do it again, any day for you."

"You know I woke up the other day in a panic. I had forgotten I gave them back to you for a moment and was frantic to find them until I remembered." Peaches said. She slid her hand over his and gripped the ball chain. "I never want to feel that way again. I wanna wake up every morning with this around my neck…and you next to me." He looked at her for a long moment before he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Just like a woman to be all weepy about some jewelry." He said in his best 'asshole' voice.

"You think you can survive without me?"

"No ma'am."

"Then shut that smart mouth..." She grabbed his shirt like she was going to hit him. "Do something useful with it..." She kissed him back until her split lip made her whine. She pulled away and gingerly rubbed her face where Bruce had hit her. She'd be sore for days if not weeks. Merle took hold of the tags and looped the chain around her head. He eased it down over her ears and let it go. It dangled down to her breasts. He noticed she was still wearing her torn nightgown. He reached for his pile of clothes and handed her one of his shirts. She chuckled - truly amused he still had the old, tattered confederate flag t-shirt.

"Get changed. Let's get to bed." He said before he stood up. She tossed her gown and pulled his shirt on.

"Mind if I wear these?" She asked. He turned around from kicking off his boots to find she was holding a pair of her panties that he had 'acquired' a while ago. She thought she lost them – turned out Merle just 'held on to them' for her. He snorted and went about setting up their bed.


End file.
